El Cambio de un Gato Desafortunado
by Biocry
Summary: Los errores ponen en práctica nuestra cabeza para demostrar sus arreglos y/o consecuencias. Gumball está harto de ser como es, y está dispuesto a todo para cambiarlo, aún que no esperaba que de todos los cambios... Sus emociones fueran las más resaltantes. Cuando es tan dificlutoso disfrutar de la vida, el amor hace eco llenandola de pasión y problemas.
1. Chapter 1

_**La historia es de mí invención, pero dejaré en claro que me inspire en las obras artísticas de WaniRamirez quien es un/a artista grandioso de Deviantart.**_

 ** _La historia es vieja y estoy reescribiéndola lentamente. Por ende, agradezco la paciencia para las actualizaciones y las reediciones._**

* * *

La tormenta que arrasaba con todo Elmore indicaba que no paraba desde hace tiempo atrás. Los vientos fuertes y la gran cantidad que, caída de los cielos, era capaz de azotar a alguien en el rostro hasta despertarlo de su pútrida rutina laboral... O en este caso, para refrescar la información que hace 5 días, ha vuelto patas arriba a la familia Watterson.

De entre todas las casas prefabricadas en el barrio de las afueras de la ciudad, una se destacaba por sus residentes. La familia Watterson vivía aquí.

Si bien la historia de esta familia es sumamente compleja y requiere de compacta capacidad mental para comprender sus... Aventuras, no quita que también tenga días grises... Y que a veces sean mucho más oscuros.

El desamor es algo sumamente amargo, algo que siempre trae el desánimo y, en ciertos casos, la depresión del individuo que la padece. Gumball Watterson, felino celeste de unos 12 años, primer hijo de la familia y el generador de muchos problemas, padecía esto.

La habitación en donde se hospedaba con su hermano/mascota, Darwin Watterson, pez mascota, de color marrón anaranjado, y segundo "hijo" de la familia (Cómplice principal de muchas travesuras del felino) estaba cercanamente a oscuras, de no ser por la ventana, por donde podía verse la bestial tormenta a las afueras. En el suelo, devastado emocionalmente, y mirando el techo con menos motivación de la que podría relativamente un niño compensar la pérdida de su juguete favorito, yacía Gumball.

El primer amor de su vida. El único que lo hizo tímido, y que lo volvió un ser felizmente enamorado, lo rechazó por Tobías Wilson, un atleta que se dedicaba a "seducir" (Puesto que era muy malo haciéndolo) a toda mujer que encontraba.

Parece que la historia era la más convencional: Tobías intentaba seducir, de manera poco ortodoxa e incluso algo aterradora, a cualquier muchacha que veía. Sin embargo, tras un regaño del director por su "acoso" a las jóvenes, incomodándolas, se vería obligado a colaborar con la joven Penny Fitzgerald, una joven cacahuate (de quién nuestro protagonista está enamorado), en la biblioteca.

Tras una charla sobre la vida de ambos, en un intento de la joven por detener los ridículos intentos del joven para seducirla, ambos se hicieron amigos y decidieron comenzar a apoyarse mutuamente en el trayecto de su juventud.

Con el tiempo, Gumball se molestó mucho al oír está historia, y por celos, creó distintos planes para separarlos... Sin embargo, terminaron descubriéndolo y deteniéndolo.

Penny, furiosa por esto, decide ponerle un fin a todo. Rechaza sus sentimientos, rompiendo sus esperanzas y deteniendo de una vez por todas sus celos (aun cuando ella realmente estaba enamorada de él). El atleta, alguien que fue cambiando poco a poco en el paso del tiempo, decide apoyar al felino por la resolución de las cosas, pero este lo termina rechazando, disculpándose y dejando vía libre su corazón de una vez por todas.

Ahora mismo, el joven, arrepentido de sus actos, su forma de ser y su escasa suerte amorosa, quería estar solo. Sin embargo, Darwin no se la hacía muy fácil.

\- Amigo, tumbaré la puerta si no me abres...

El menor de los dos no entendía nada del amor, y no comprendía cuán grave era todo, pero no quería ver a su hermano tan decaído, al grado de repudiar su propia existencia.

\- Inténtalo, la puerta solo está trancada y tiene seguro. Si te lastimas, grita en el piso de abajo.

Su garganta estaba seca, y su desinterés al respecto de todo era evidente. Miraba el techo totalmente amargado y entristecido, como si no existiera algo más importante en su aburrida existencia que eso. Gracias a sus orejas, pudo oír como su hermano daba unos pasos atrás y se lanzaba corriendo contra la puerta, esta retumbó ante el golpe que recibió. Pero lo que dejó fue a un pez adolorido y a un gato negando con la cabeza mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ese tonto...

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa que derivó a la sorpresa de su reacción. Sabía que su hermano era tonto, pero no tanto.

Se levantó lentamente, a causa del peso que sentía sobre sí, en base a la carga emocional probablemente. Se acercó a la puerta, oyendo que su hermano se alejaba lamentando el no poder ayudarlo.

\- Lo siento, viejo... Pero esto es algo que debo enfrentar solo.

Ante las escasas esperanzas de pasar un día escolar rutinario a causa de una suspensión, raíz de los celos del joven, Darwin se dirigió al autobús junto a Anaís, una pequeña coneja rosa de 8 años, la única hija y hermana menor del par revoltoso, además de ser el segundo miembro más inteligente de la familia (a veces, incluso superior a su madre, la única trabajadora, y la más más fuerte e inteligente de la casa)

* * *

La noticia del rechazo amoroso del felino más problemático de Elmore pasó a ser eco de todo el mundo. Inclusive llegó a oídos del ocultado sol que sentía empatía por el joven y permitía que un pequeño resplandor de luz llegará a iluminar su habitación.

El día era pésimo y realmente se sentía que podía abusar de el para no ir a clases seguido. El joven abrió la puerta, notando que estaba vacía (ya que Richard, su padre y el vago más grande de la familia, se la pasaba en lo de su madre, hablando de los casi carentes asuntos familiares en los que estaba relacionado el primer hijo)

\- Casa sola. Me preguntó qué haré en todo este tiempo aquí.

La facilidad de sentarse en el sofá, deslizarse en su comodidad, junto a un tarro de helado y horas de televisión inmerso en solo desahogar sus penas, sonaba a un cliché tentador. Pero incluso él sabía que sería patético hacer eso.

Suspiró. Los videojuegos también eran agotadores, y no entendía el por qué ya estaba tan agotado de ellos. ¡Eran lo máximo!

Miró el ambiente tormentoso, repentinamente se le cruzó la idea de salir a caminar sin rumbo alguno y dejar que todo fluyera a como el destino decidiera su porvenir.

\- Nadie notará mí ausencia. Esto solo queda entre tú, casa, y yo.

Sin más pensamientos negativos e iracundos ante la vagancia, se decidió completamente.

* * *

Brusco. Corriendo sin ningún rumbo y dejando que sus impulsos hicieran lo suyo, el joven felino corría respirando aceleradamente, sonriendo ante la abrumadora presencia de unos brutales relámpagos, los cuales hacían que su pelaje se erizara tanto, al grado de disfrutar la sensación.

Pero como todo mérito bellísimo, tenía la práctica propia. El agua de la tormenta era perfecta para muchas cosas... Incluso ocultar sus lágrimas y sollozos.

\- ¿Por qué tuve que será q soy así? ¿Por qué nada me puede salir bien?

Había muchas preguntas, y él sabía las respuestas. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el dolor en su pecho, ahuecado corazón que dejaba relatar su dolor y expulsar sus lamentos.

Sin parar de correr, siguió buscando un punto central, algo que lo mantuviera dispuesto a proseguir...

* * *

\- ¡Achuu!

Varado en el pensamiento de si debía retroceder ante sus instintos y devolverse a su hogar, el joven continuaba avanzando por un camino sin rumbo. El camino a la ciudad estaba a media hora, y parece que ese tiempo había llegado a ser cónclave al verse tan cerca de su escuela.

Tan cercano al lugar al que no deseaba acercarse, desvió rápidamente a la derecha, en un singular movimiento que lo hizo alejarse en un intento desesperado por no querer acercarse.

Estornudo. Otro más lo tomó por sorpresa, y le indicó que no estaba en la mejor forma de proseguir. Notó la plaza central del barrio, aquél cercano lugar en el que podría refugiarse por al menos unos minutos.

Se adentró hacia una de las atracciones, similares a una pequeña fortaleza, y se abrazó a si mismo allí.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí de todas formas? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de correr tanto, si no puedo huir de aquello que me ata en este lugar?

Por primera vez en su vida, Gumball se replanteaba hechos obvios de su ser y su alrededor, algo que, naturalmente, cualquier ser de una edad mental estimada comenzaría a replantearse.

Destello. Un cartel cargado de electricidad, soltaba destellos por los encuentros con el agua sobre esta.

"Tu futuro está en tus manos. Hazlo grande"

\- Instituto Privado "Mirar al futuro"

El cartel soltaba destellos en 4 palabras, las únicas que se podían apreciar con luz. Las más obvias para el razonamiento del muchacho.

\- **Tu futuro... Hazlo grande...**

Sus ojos brillaron con sorprendente cosquilleo, una vibrante esperanza creció en su interior al igual que el fervor de un nuevo comienzo. Algo que le permitiera seguir adelante en este nuevo camino que tenía pensado recorrer.

Y con esto hecho, la decisión estaba planteada. Se levantó y corrió, esta vez, en dirección a la escuela "Elmore".

\- Debo ir allí... Anaís siempre dice que ese lugar es la respuesta a todo.

* * *

Acceso inconcebible. El joven logró introducirse en el instituto sin ser notado, gracias a un pequeño compartimiento que utilizaba para esconderse en cuanto causaba sus bromas.

Avanzando los desolados pasillos, se dirigió al único lugar al que tenía como objetivo.

\- La biblioteca está en el segundo piso...

Con la respiración agitada y el corazón a punto de explotar por toda la situación, el felino corrió hacia las escaleras. Por instinto, fue cuál cuadrúpedo, y logró ir prácticamente rápido.

~ Se siente genial esto. ¿Por qué mamá no me lo enseñó?

Logrando escabullirse por algunos sectores, el muchacho logró su objetivo. La puerta estaba cerca de su éxito.

~ ¡La bibliotecaria!

La anciana era un árbol de papel con un oído extremadamente fino. No podría huir de ella, incluso con una gran predisposición.

Se miró, completamente empapado y listo para todo para lograr su objetivo.

~ Supongo que no tengo alternativa...

Abrió la puerta suavemente, sin lograr captar la atención de la anciana.

~ Es hora... ¡Las travesuras han llegado!

Se lanzó dentro a una enorme velocidad, tanta que incluso podríamos decir que Boberto hubiera tardado en medirla. Todos estaban concentrados en sus libros, tanto que no notaron que logró escabullirse entre los alrededores.

Se apoyó contra el estante, nervioso. La anciana comenzó a mostrar un rostro de desconfianza absoluta... Sabiendo a leguas que algo iba mal. Volteó lentamente, suspirando con los ojos cerrados.

\- Tengo suerte de que no me hayan visto. Sería un enorme problema si alguien me vie-

Palidez. Gumball quedó estático y pálido ante la presencia frente a él.

Carrie, una joven fantasma gótica y compañera de clase, se mostraba algo atónita al ver al felino allí. Estaba completamente mojado, como si hubiera escapado de un baño forzado, o peor, escapara como un fugitivo de la ley.

\- ¿Gumball? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no lees.

Carrie guardó un libro, su autor era Gigantocraft, un antiguo escritor famoso. Colocó sus brazos en jarra, simulando sostenerse de sus caderas.

\- ¡¿Yo?! Pero si amo leer... yo...

Al notar que no sabía que decir, tomó un libro cualquiera de la sección y notó la portada rápidamente.

\- Amo leer a... ¿Troe?

Carrie, quién estaba obviamente frustrada al notar su idiotez extremista por hacer una coartada para aliviar su situación, aún más sosteniendo al libro como si fuese algo raro, sin que ella ignorara el cuanto le costaba leer, suspiró.

\- No lees. Lo sé por obvias razones. ¿Qué haces en la escuela? Más específicamente, aquí.

Guardó el libro, notando que su tradicional idiotez le dejó en ridículo nuevamente.

\- Creo que sabes todo lo que me ha pasado...

\- Todos lo saben.

La muchacha era sencilla, obvia, sincera y bastante cruel. Aún que no tenía la culpa al nacer como un fantasma casi insensible.

\- Quiero un cambio. Dejar de ser un idiota todo el tiempo. Que cuando oigan mí nombre, no sea por alguna mediocridad diaria o alguna que otra cosa mala... Quiero tener un futuro digno de admirar... Y un pasado al cual aplastar.

\- Vaya. Es raro oír esto de ti.

El felino notó que ella se movía con emoción y sonreía suave-mente, aún que se mostraba enormemente motivada.

\- ¿Podrías brindarme tu mano para dar el primer paso para ello?

\- ¡C-Claro!

Carrie se mostraba cada vez más extraña a los ojos del joven, pero decidió ignorarlo.

\- Perfecto. Necesito hacer una última travesura...

Terror. La fantasma se mostró ampliamente espantada por ello.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Te expulsaran!

Gumball sonrió, avergonzándola repentinamente. Miró el techo, sosteniendo su cabeza desde la nuca, con ambas manos.

\- He visto un anuncio de un nuevo instituto privado. Quiero ir allí... Quiero ser algo parecido a mí mamá. ¿Podrías ayudarme a retirarme con estilo?

La pobre daba indicios de estar alterada de muchas maneras. Parece que le agarraría un ataque en cualquier momento.

\- G-Gumball, si se trata de Penny, yo...

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no.

\- Puedo ayudarte a olvidarla y dejar de pensar de manera tan extremista...

\- Carrie. Oye.

\- Podemos mejorar tu imagen y trabajar tu pensar...

\- ¡Carrie!

Sostuvo sus manos, logrando que callara, más no que se calmara, pues los nervios la invadieron con mayor fuerza.

\- Debo irme...

\- ¡N-No! ¡Tú no puedes irte!

\- Lo necesito. Necesito hacer esto.

\- P-Pero... ¿Jamás volverás?

Él sonrió genuinamente, dando a entender que aquello era obvio.

\- Este lugar no es para mí...

\- ¡El otro, menos!

\- Quizás tengas razón... Pero hará que yo pueda crecer mucho más. Ese es mi objetivo.

\- N-No puede ser esto posible...

La joven estaba volando tan bajo, que se sentía que estaba por tocar el suelo. Estaba devastada, como si todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

\- Carrie... Quiero esto. Lo necesito.

Su suspiro podía oírse en todas partes. No podía llorar o deprimirse, pero le dolía internamente toda esta situación. Sin embargo, ella aún debía pagar un favor.

\- Está bien, Gumball, te ayudaré, ya que te debo el que me hayas permitido comer en tu cuerpo hace unos meses.

Su contrario lo desestimó. Eso era pasado.

\- Gracias. Verás que me volveré eco en la historia.

\- ¿Qué hay que hacer?

\- Necesito que llames al director, como si tú y yo no nos conociéramos. Y que me traigas una rasuradora.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Y eso?

\- Lo usaré en casos extremos.

Ella no preguntó más, ignorando el motivo por el cual requeriría una.

\- Entonces... Este es el adiós.

Gumball la miró. Su rostro estaba cargado de una decepción más grande de lo normal.

\- Gracias, Carrie. No olvidaré esto que has estado haciendo por mí.

Él sonrió, avergonzándola nuevamente.

\- G-Gracias por tu ayuda en toda mi vida...

Cuando él quiso entender la frase, ella se había ido.

\- Bueno... Es hora de hacer arder este lugar.

Se aproximó a las computadoras y notó que podía conectar los altoparlantes a esta. Lo hizo y buscó la carpeta de música predeterminada del computador.

Notó que solo había 3 canciones imposibles de borrar por la protección del sistema. Notó la primera e intentó leerla.

\- "M-Moonli-light Sonata" de "Frogthoven". Meh.

Hizo doble clic sobre esta y se alejó mientras iniciaba. Se apoyó sobre el inicio de unos estantes.

Todos oían la sinfonía, entre ellos, la bibliotecaria, quién no dudó en ir a buscar al responsable.

* * *

Con la sinfonía a galope, Carrie arribó en la dirección. Entró, interrumpiendo un casi beso entre la profesora Simian y el director Brown.

Carrie no tardó en destacar la presencia de Gumball en el edificio, provocando que ambos se preocuparan.

* * *

La sinfonía comenzó a hacerse más oscura, lenta y de graves más notables. La bibliotecaria llegó a cruzar los umbrales de los estantes, notando a Gumball apoyado en uno de estos, con una sonrisa suave.

\- Buenas tardes. Linda tormenta, ¿No?

* * *

La intensidad de los graves aumentaba. La joven y el dúo escolar se aproximaban a la biblioteca a toda velocidad.

* * *

Con lentitud, el felino empujó los estantes, generando que comenzaran a chocar en cadena, al compás de la sinfonía, que recuperaba su melodía inicial.

La bibliotecaria estaba en pleno shock. No esperaba esto para nada.

* * *

Los agudos formaban la mezcla sinfónica completamente distintiva.

Los tres lograron acceder al lugar, notando algo que los dejó atónitos. Gumball estaba parado sobre los estantes colapsa-dos, riendo cruelmente.

La sinfonía inicial dio su fin por completo, dejando a todos en un shock profundo.

\- Se acabó... Finalmente, se acabó...

Gumball se arrodilló sobre los libros, mirando el techo con liberación. Finalmente, podría empezar su nueva vida.

\- ¡GUMBALL WATTERSON! ¡ESTÁS EXPULSADO DE ESTA PREPARATORIA!

* * *

Y sí... Así fue, o más o menos así. Resulta que se le dio la posibilidad de reintegración en caso de que la escuela fuera remodelada, cosa que pasaría en unos años, según los planes de obra pública del gobierno actual.

Gumball pasó el resto del día en detención, esperando por sus padres y conversando con Carrie al respecto de los sucesos del pasado.

\- Si. Fueron grandes días.

\- Y pensar que todo esto es para tu futuro ideal...

\- Necesito ser feliz de algo, ¿No?

La joven río, él tenía razón. Todos debían ser felices con algo.

\- Tienes razón.

Silencio. Gumball reaccionó cuando recordó algo.

\- Oye, ¿A qué te referías con eso de que te ayude en tu vida?

\- ¿Hmm? Ah... Eso...

Carrie sonrió nostálgica. Las horas que pasó hablando con el felino hicieron que ella se fuera abriendo a él, relatando hechos de los que este fue responsable, desde otra perspectiva. Encajando piezas con la de él y formando un hermoso y relajante rompecabezas que le permitió saber más del muchacho.

\- Desde que éramos pequeños, yo te observaba a lo lejos. Siempre me cautivó tu valor, tu carisma, tu optimismo...

El muchacho oía atentamente, sin notar la pasión en su hablar o a la casi obvia confesión hacia su persona.

\- ... Creí que eras solo un niño con un enorme equilibrio emocional...

Río suavemente y negó inmediatamente.

\- No es así, mi vida está plagada de fallas. Soy una mala influencia para mí hermano. Mi hermana es una auténtica genio de carácter terriblemente infantil. Mi padre es el reflejo auténtico de lo que soy. Mi madre es una genio lunática de mal carácter... No tengo días de colores todo el tiempo, hay veces donde todo es gris... O incluso negro.

\- Puede ser... Pero, aun así, no dejas de ser alguien que termina siendo la imagen de vida de los demás.

\- ¿Hmm? No compren-

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que Carrie inmediatamente desapareciera, dejando la duda en replanteo.

\- Watterson, tus padres han llegado.

* * *

La puerta de la dirección se abrió, siendo Gumball, el primero en salir.

Sus padres se quedarían hablando con el director. Ya que sus declaraciones sobre el hecho habían sido puestas en la mesa, se le permitió desvalijar su locker y retirarse hacia el auto.

Avanzando hacia allí, el joven retiró todo sin complicaciones. Sin embargo, al estar por dirigirse a la salida, notó un pequeño grupo, esperándolo.

Comenzó a avanzar, intrigado. Notando que todos estaban firmes a espaldas de los lockers. Rocky, Tina, Boberto y 2 sujetos más estaban allí, esperando a que se acercara.

\- Hey, chicos. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Tina, una enorme Tiranosaurio Rex, quién tenía cierta amistad con el felino gracias al incidente en el que ella y él terminan peleando por rumores falsos de Bullying, habla, con su tradicional toque oscuro y grave.

\- Esperábamos a que vinieras antes de irte, ya que veníamos a despedirte. Oímos lo de la expulsión por Carrie.

Gumball miró al resto, mientras estos asentían, estando los últimos dos tapados por Rocky.

\- Lo aprecio mucho, pero ¿Por qué?

\- Digamos que a pesar de tu mal genio y tus enormes tendencias destructivas, has aceptado ser nuestro amigo, cosa que nos hace estar aquí. Venimos a despedirte y agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros.

Con las palabras de Boberto, el robot, el felino comprendió en cierta forma el motivo por el que venían. Eran sus amigos... Los pocos que tenía.

\- Yo venía para agradecerte por proteger a mí padre en su baile en el teatro.

Rocky tomó su mano en las suyas y las meció con agradecimiento. Una noche en el teatro, su padre bailaba en el escenario y casi moría a base de accidentes en este, siendo salva-do por el joven y su hermano.

\- Descuida, Rocky, era una deuda que debía saldar a toda costa.

Boberto estrechó la suya, logrando finalizar un ciclo de problemas que le había generado en el pasado al felino. Todo había acabado por la paz y habían logrado una amistad.

Tina lo abrazó, alzándolo a enorme distancia, siendo correspondido. Ella había logrado cubrirlo de incontables situaciones, gracias a su enorme tamaño y su intimidante forma.

Al bajar, Gumball se encontró frente de Tobías. Se sorprendió, pero dejó que este hablara.

\- Gumball.

\- Tobías.

Este se incomodó por las miradas, pero prosiguió.

\- Estoy enamorado de Penny. Con tu retirada, intentaré con-quistar su corazón y ganármelo justamente.

Su mirada era obvia, quería cerrar el ciclo por completo. Si se iban a separar, no habría más trabas u odio en medio de ambos.

Gumball suspiró. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que esto podía ocurrir e incluso que él lograra ir por el camino más factible: el éxito de su confesión.

\- Entonces suerte. Ella necesita a alguien que realmente pueda estar a su lado... Alguien que pueda acompañarla. Te deseo suerte y otórgale la relación que yo alguna vez intenté.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos con firmeza y se abrazaron. Todo había acabado por las buenas esta vez

\- Cuídate, viejo...

\- Tu también. Te encargo a Darwin, ¿Si? -

\- Descuida, ya no habrá más malas influencias. Haré que mi hermana y él estén juntos sin ningún contratiempo.

Él se sorprendió ante esa confesión, pero al notar la sonrisa de Tobías, notó que llevaba tiempo con ese secreto.

\- Gracias...

Volteó, encontrándose con la última persona del recorrido. Carrie.

\- ¿Entendiste lo que dije antes?

\- Realmente no le presté atención después de que te fuiste.

Ella rodó los ojos con una vaga sonrisa.

\- Todos estamos aquí porque nos ayudaste. Ese es el último factor que me gusta de ti. Tu servicial objetivo de ayudar a los demás con éxito. Eso es algo que has dejado implantado en todos nosotros.

Razonándolo, Gumball comenzó a pensar en ello.

[...]

 _\- ... Pero, aun así, no dejas de ser alguien que termina siendo la imagen de vida de los demás._

[...]

La razón llegó. Tobías había sido amigo de ambos por dinero. Hubo una pelea por acaparar a Darwin y al final fue su amigo igualitario. Tina le había robado la muñeca a su hermana, hubo enfrentamiento y al final se la regalaron. Ella lo molestaba para llamar su atención, y lo confundieron con un abuso, y un enfrentamiento entre ellos, y entre sus padres, y finalmente se hicieron amigos. Boberto quiso unirse a sus juegos, y por su manipulación, casi lo mata. Luego intentó hacerse pasar por él, y lograron detenerlo, para finalmente hacerse su amigo y mostrarle la vida que brindaban las emociones. Rocky le agradecía plenamente el haber salvado la vida de su padre.

Todos tenían algo que los unía: Él estuvo presente para ayudarlos y cambiar algo en sus vidas.

Inmerso en lágrimas, el joven miró a la chica.

\- ¿Yo qué hice para que me consideres un amigo?

\- Me prestaste tu cuerpo, y me cediste tu amistad aun cuando te había hecho daño. Eso es suficiente para mí.

Ella lo abrazó, logrando que él llorara desconsolado. Final-mente comprendió que ellos lo veían como alguien distinto. Alguien que él anhelaba ser.

\- Ojalá lo hubieras notado antes. Te extrañaremos.

\- Yo también, a todos ustedes. Gracias por esto.

El joven se sobaba la nariz y los ojos, contento. Esta vez, algo salió bien con sus ridículos actos.

El timbre de cambio de hora finalmente se oyó, esto indicaba que Simian les haría la vida imposible.

\- Bueno, chicos, nos vemos luego.

\- Yo debo continuar limpiando.

Tina, Boberto y Rocky comenzaron a retirarse, dejando a Tobías, a Carrie y a Gumball allí.

\- Yo también me retiro, chicos. Te veo en clases, Carrie.

La joven asintió y miró a su contrario. Estaban solos... Nuevamente.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, Carrie. Con esto será suficiente para empezar todo esto. Suerte con tu futuro y nos ve-

Beso. Un beso en la mejilla lo tomó desprevenido, haciendo que mirara sorprendido a la avergonzada fantasma.

\- Buena suerte, Gumball. Espero que seas mucho mejor que ahora la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Y sin más, la joven huyó entre los pasillos. Dejando al joven felino solo y sonrojado.

La vida estaba a punto de darle un giro enorme a su eje... Y a su futuro, el cual no podía ser algo grande lejos de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Bueno... No tuve que afeitar al director después de to-. Un momento. ¿A quién le devuelvo la rasuradora?


	2. Chapter 2

2 meses después de la denominada "Travesura Fatal", Gumball accedió al instituto que tanto anhelaba con una agobiante observación, puesto que ya se habían enterado de su expulsión. En sí, iniciaría el fin del octavo grado de primaria e iniciaría la preparatoria.

Logró acomodarse fácilmente a las alturas elevadas de la decadencia social, puesto se propuso que podía hacer las cosas solo y a su manera. Prácticamente, las notas y su reputación habían sido su condena. En caso de llegar a un número elevado de reprobados, él sería expulsado. Si hacía un contacto físico con alguno de los estudiantes, él sería expulsado. Si hacía uso de algún gesto verbal de índole abusiva, sería expulsado... Él comprendía que las miles de reglas que tuvo encima eran para analizarlo como estudiante, pero no esperaba que fuera tan necesario.

Con todas estas normas rigiendo su vida escolar, era fácil que el estrés lo comenzara a agobiar. Tras varías búsquedas de nuevos entretenimientos, llegando a la música, los libros ilustrados, tales como cómics y mangas, y desarrollando un mayor análisis en la búsqueda dentro del internet.

Un día de investigación, lo llevó a cruzarse con un programa online de Taekwon-Do. La situación económica estaba justa, puesto que el instituto al que asistía era caro, y su situación familiar estaba algo tensa por su expulsión. Por ende, decidió buscar una manera de obtener dinero y poder obtener acceso al curso.

Trabajar. Es obvio que esa era la respuesta al problema, ¿Pero cómo y qué haría un joven de 12 años con una capacidad de idiotez del 80%?

Primero, capacitarse y practicar. Revisando el cobertizo en su tiempo libre, Gumball, gracias a múltiples tutoriales de internet, comenzó a aprender a usar las herramientas del patio... Y a repararlas.

Trás algunos meses de gran dedicación en su labor, terminó de reparar los antiguos artilugios, además de usarlos continuamente. Esto desarrolla dos curiosos factores:

El primero, sus ganas de dibujar herramientas, mezclas de estas, sectores de reparación y enormes mejoras en los mecanismos. Crear planos con respecto a supuestas herramientas que ayudarían a la gente en el futuro desarrolló una enorme pasión y dedicación en su ser.

El segundo, una mejor base física. Al lograr controlar las ridículamente brutas máquinas de la casa, desarrolló una mejor musculatura para su extremadamente delgado cuerpo.

Con el conocimiento adquirido, Gumball debía demostrar un cambio físico más notorio para lograr la atención de sus futuros clientes y mantener una apariencia acorde a las espectativas. La idea apareció en su cabeza, sin saber que esto formaba parte de la pequeñísima parte de la agudiza mental que heredó de su madre. Agudiza, que poco a poco crecería hasta asustarlo.

Su atuendo cambió bruscamente. Guardó su suéter, jurando que en algún futuro, el futuro idiota que tenga de hijo lo utilizará y crecerá con las más grandes aventuras y diversión disponibles. Comenzó a utilizar un atuendo firmemente blanco, puesto que el llamativo de Carrie jamás abandonó su cabeza desde la despedida que tuvieron hace tiempo atrás.

Con camiseta de mangas y cuello largo, blanca, unos pantalones negros y sus tradicionales patas desnudas, signo de su tradicional comodidad y parte de su antigua esencia, comenzó a disponerse al trabajo, a espaldas de sus padres, aún cuando sus hermanos sospechaban.

Logró ser probado por los padres de Rocky, logrando orgullosos resultados y grandes espectativas. Sin embargo, fue difícil lograr demostrarle al Sr. Robinson su gran evolución. Esto estimó a que su trabajo pasará de boca en boca... Logrando crear algo más grande de lo que esperaba.

El dinero comenzó a aparecer, y con ello, la solución a muchos problemas. Tras una grave situación económica, Gumball apareció como la salvación inmediata. Se hizo cargo de sus gastos escolares, de los arreglos hogareños y de cada cosa que había que conseguir. Esto no solo logró un notable orgullo por parte de su madre, sino que logró reparar los daños que el joven hizo con su expulsión.

Aún cuando todo estuvo arreglado, Gumball seguía siendo alguien muy solitario.

Darwin, gracias a Tobías, el algodón de arcoiris bípedo, comenzó a ser más sociable y a mejorar su reputación... A pesar de tener gran corazón, fruto de la antigua influencia de Gumball, seguía siendo vago y le costaba mucho el querer hacer algo que no fuese estar con sus amigos. Con todo esto, logró ser novio de Rachel, la hermana de Tobías, y comenzó un tratamiento para reacomodar su dentadura que, desde su crecimiento, estaba despareja. Sin saberlo, Gumball se encargó de esos gastos.

Anaís no tuvo grandes cambios, seguía siendo la prodigiosa joven que seguía en prescolar. Sin embargo, demostró que su capacidad mental llegaba a sobrepasar a un universitario si se lo proponía. Esto motivó al felino a mejorar aún más, pues, sin notarlo, veía a su hermana cómo a una rival.

Aún con grandes éxitos en su poco renovada vida, no paraba de tener problemas en su escudo emocional. Al no buscar felicidad o amor por parte de la gente, comenzó a aferrarse a su soledad y sus decisiones... Una de ellas, lo definió todo.

Con más de un año de todo el crecimiento y evolución, puso sus ojos en su próximo objetivo: El ático. Se dispuso a convertirlo en su propia habitación.

Darwin, quién no notaba todo esto y lo ignoraba, se la pasaba en su teléfono, regalo de navidad otorgado por sus padres. Sus notas estaban balanceadas, pero demostraba que se sentía mal al notar que Gumball comenzaba a obtener éxitos académicos elevados.

Anaís utilizaba una pizarra para sus estudios, siendo más útil de lo que imaginaba. Logrando iniciar sus capacitaciones para cursos elevados, queriendo salir del estancamiento escolar que tenía.

Gumball, quién tras mucho trabajo terminó su habitación, se disponía a mudarse con sus audífonos puestos en su reproductor MP3, regalo único que pudieron hacer sus padres, ya que el dinero de él podía permitirle conseguir más cosas que la familia junta. El sistema de ahorro de Gumball era magnífico y secreto. Ni siquiera a su hermano era capaz de contárselo.

Entonces comenzó un masivo gasto para la remodelación. Gumball compró una escotilla para acceder al tejado y permitir la ventilación del sitio, la cual instaló el mismo. Compró tablones de roble y creó un baúl que disponía de distintos pliegues internos para otros materiales. Había comprado un tablero de dibujo profesional y algunas que otras cosas.

Vendió sus cómics y mangas, para reemplazarlos por novelas y libros de literatura. Logrando mejorar su capacidad mental y sus gustos literarios. Irónico que entre esos grandes lectores estaba Troe, el autor que intentó usar para realizar su fallida coartada con Carrie.

Logrado todo su trabajo y esfuerzo, Gumball finalmente dejó de preocuparse de tantas cosas... Aún que entre ellas estaban sus emociones, las cuales llevan reprimidas muchos años, volviéndolo alguien bastante precario socialmente.

En el año próximo a ese, con ya 14 años, Gumball pasó la mayor parte del tiempo solo en su habitación y el tejado mientras escuchaba música, leía y desarrollaba una amplia variedad de conocimiento y trazado miles de dibujos. Su trabajo se había vuelto rutinario y los únicos clientes con los que llegaba a mantener una conversación era con el Sr. Y la Sra. Robinson. Además de tener amplios conocimientos para ser "ama de casa".

La calidad de vida de la familia había crecido enormemente. Ya no había ninguna complicación económica gracias a los ahorros, y la cierta distancia de Gumball y su hermano que desarrolló la imposibilidad de destrucción de cualquier objeto en la casa a manos de ellos.

Anaís había llegado a terminar prescolar, anhelando avanzar en su sueño de convertirse en una avanzada alumna de Elmore, recibiéndose con honores.

Darwin había mejorado su relación con Rachel, mostrando saber mucho de las mujeres gracias a esto. En su capacidad escolar, seguía siendo alguien de notas básicas y esfuerzos miserables.

Gumball había logrado grandes avances en su nueva escolaridad, ganando grandes apreciaciones respecto a sus ideas innovadoras y obteniendo altas calificaciones. Sin embargo, su barricada de emociones se hacía cada vez más intensa y difícil de resolver ante el desborde de su vida. Seguía siendo alguien que brindaba su mano a quien lo necesitara, pero ya poco sentimientos tenía por ello. Lo hacía por vocación, porque lo necesitaba...

Sus ropajes blancos, demostrativos de pureza, esperanza y sueños, finalmente fue opacada por ropajes negros que la ocultaban por completo. Finalmente, con ojeras y un alto énfasis de repudio hacia muchas cosas, el joven demostraba que lo único que lo mantenía firme eran los pensamientos que seguía teniendo sobre Carrie desde la última vez que se vieron. Parece que mucho de su vida actual se influenciaba en ella.

Su físico estaba más esculpido gracias al curso de Taekwon-Do. Y sin notarlo, el joven comenzaba a parecerse cada vez más a su madre con los conocimientos que disponía. Escondiendo dentro de sí la maldita incompetencia que su padre le había cedido en el pasado, la cual continuaba marcándolo.

Han pasado ya 3 años de que Gumball abandonó el instituto Elmore. La temporada escolar estaba tan cerca de empezar, e irónicamente, Gumball estaba en problemas.

Luego de que por unas deudas y corrupción, su escuela fuera clausurada, se vió obligado a volver a la antigua Elmore para dar por finalizado la preparatoria.

Lo que vemos ahora es un vehículo familiar, con pintura nueva, cuero limpio, mayor sistema mecánico y mucha mejor figura. Al salir de esta, un obeso conejo rosado y una delgada gata celeste se aproximaron al edificio y entraron.

El lugar estaba lleno de padres con papeles de inscripción para primaria y preparatoria, sentados y a la espera de ser atendidos. Sin embargo, ambos adultos accedieron al despacho del director sin ningún contratiempo gracias a otros asuntos.

El hombre dentro, el mismísimo director Niguel Brown, estaba firmando unos documentos rápidamente, cuando notó la presencia de la pareja.

\- ¿Vienen a pagar la cuota? No sé preocupen por-

Nicole negó y le mostró el título del documento en sus manos.

"Plantilla de inscripción"

Todos los hijos de los Watterson estaban es este instituto... Salvo uno.

Niguel, quién comprendía todo, ya que sabía lo que le había ocurrido al instituto al que asistía el joven, suspiró. El día de su regreso había llegado.

\- Esta bien. Déjenmelo ahí, ya me encargo de ello... ¿Cambió en algo?

Aún que lo decía indiferente, esperaba una respuesta positiva. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver la expresión facial de ambos. Tenían una sonrisa algo difícil de describir para sus rostros preocupados.

\- Más bien... ¿Qué NO cambió? -

Para evitar un gran énfasis de sorpresa, el hombre inmediatamente la abrió y comenzó a analizar sus notas académicas, sorprendiéndose por las elevadas notas de su promedio, los cuales se notaban tras cada año. Tenía un pequeño premio al "Inventor Innovador Escolar" y también poseía altas recomendaciones para capacitaciones de estudios técnicos en maquinarias.

Cerró la pequeña carpeta, anonadado.

\- Hablamos del mismo gato celeste, ¿Verdad?

Ambos asintieron, riendo un poco, puesto que no es la única vez que pasaba algo como esto con alguien que lo conocía de antes.

\- Estoy sorprendido. No me esperaba para nada todo esto...

Se retiró los lentes para pensar, siendo la primera vez en años que lo hace, y se deslizó con su asiento hacia atrás, mirando la ventana cerrada, que daba en dirección a los barrios.

Si realmente había cambiado, entonces debía darle otra oportunidad. Después de todo, le prometió una posible reintegración en cuanto remodelaran la escuela, derivando a ya más de 2 años.

\- Está adentro. Déjenmelo a mí.

Los adultos suspiraron aliviados.

\- Muchísimas gracias...

Se despidieron y, posteriormente, se fueron. El director suspiró.

~ Lucy va a matarme...

* * *

A gran velocidad, una bicicleta circulaba por los barrios, rumbo a lo que parecía la remodelada institución educativa de Elmore.

La bicicleta era deportiva, y de lo que se podía destacar, era que tenía un portador un tanto curioso. La capucha en su rostro cubría casi todo... Excepto sus bigotes.

Reduciendo la velocidad, el joven se retiró de la bicicleta, aún en movimiento, y continuó corriendo, acompañándola. La aparcó rápidamente y la aseguró.

Cuál cuadrúpedo, se dirigió al edificio. Estaba llegando tarde.

Tras pasar la entrada, el joven avanzó hacia el centro directivo. En cuanto llegó, acomodó su ropa y se removió los guantes. Golpeó veces y esperó.

Dándole un vistazo al lugar, este había cambiado enormemente por dentro, ya se notaba que había más escaleras y un enorme trayecto repleto de pasillos.

\- Adelante.

Accediendo al lugar, el joven se encontró con el director.

\- ¿Hmm? La capucha...

\- Oh. Lamento eso.

Rápidamente, el joven dejó al descubierto su rostro. Su fría mirada, cargada de orejas y un fleco frontal que cubría su ojo izquierdo, y su oreja derecha, perforada con 2 aritos, mostraban de quién se trataba. Gumball Watterson entra en escena.

El director escupió el café inmediatamente al ver su aspecto de vándalo, arrepintiendose rápidamente de haberlo aceptado. ¿La foto de D.N.I. tenía tantos años de diferencia? Parecía un vándalo que podía proveerte cualquier tipo de sustancias no favorables para la vida.

\- ¿G-Gumball Watterson?

\- Presente y al frente, director Brown. Si, soy yo...

\- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE HA PASADO?! ¡PARECES UN VÁNDALO!

Gumball soltó una sutil y elegante risa, algo que remarcaba la diferencia de valores ante su vestimenta.

\- ¿Recuerda que le conté mí deseo de tener un mejor futuro? Bueno... Lo he conseguido.

\- Ch-Chico, ¿Q-Qué clase de felicidad es esta? Te ves fatal.

Parece que eso incomodó al joven, ya que se había encogido de hombros.

\- Incluso mis padres me recuerdan eso... Dígame una cosa. ¿Qué es la felicidad sin el dinero y el conocimiento necesario para tenerla?

El director no dijo absolutamente nada, eso era algo que no podía discutir por motivos personales.

\- Watterson, estás por llegar 5 minutos tarde a tu primera clase. Te recomiendo retirarte. Luego hablaremos de tus cambios y todo lo que debo saber... Ve.

Sin discutir más, el muchacho dejó unos papeles y se retiró.

Al tomarlos, Niguel notó que se trataba de algo de suma importancia.

\- ¡¿C-Cómo?! ¡¿Él hizo esto?!

Soltó los papeles y comenzó a hacer unas llamadas. Los papeles eran sobre su situación económica, mostrando en una evaluación exhaustiva sobre su trabajo y un breve relato sobre su sistema de ahorro, el cual seguía siendo un secreto altamente clasificado.

Esto demostraba varias cosas:

La primera era que Gumball demostraba una madurez y libertad tan grande para hacer casi todo lo que un adulto hace. Razón por la que ya debía no solo considerarlo un alumno ejemplar... Sinó también avisar al ministerio escolar sobre sus menciones y grandes logros.

La segunda era su apariencia. La poca sutileza que tenía para demostrar su cambio físico era rotunda y le hizo dudar por un principio. Pero eso no era obstáculo real. Ajeno a esos cambios, Gumball finalmente había crecido. Por ello debía decirles que se trataba de una etapa de rebeldía y que se tenía a que dejar de "investigarlo" por futuros accidentes.

\- Que caos has hecho para ser tu primer día de vuelta, Gumball.

* * *

El joven caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, la espalda encorvada y la capucha de su campera tapándole todo. Si bien había ignorado que clase de compañeros tendría, aparte de su hermano, sabía bien a que curso asistía.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón, suspiró. Golpeó suavemente, esperando respuesta.

\- ¡CALLADOS, TODOS!

Los gritos de la profesora le hicieron comprender de quién se trataba. Bufó molesto ante esto. Era Lucy Simian, una chimpancé insoportable.

\- ¡Bien! ¡OTRO AÑO SOPORTANDOLOS! ¡Espero que hayan cambiado un poco desde la primaria! Llevo más de 3 años así con ustedes, pero hoy volverá alguien bastante problemático y peligro... Muy peligroso...

\- ¿De quién se trata, Señorita Simian?

Una joven cactus de tamaño más elevado y ramos más desarrollados, Carmen, se arrepintió de preguntarlo, al ver a la mujer levantarse y acercarse, seriamente.

\- ¿De quién, preguntas? De Gumball Watterson...

Los repentinos relámpagos resonaron a espaldas de todos. La sorpresa y el miedo de todos hizo eco sobre Darwin, que sonreía incomodó por no revelar esa información.

\- Oh. Parece que lloverá otra vez... Espero que Gumball llegue sin estar bajo la tormenta.

Una joven de aspecto fantasmal con un flequillo que tapaba la mitad derecha de su rostro. Su forma de vestir traía exclusivamente color celeste y blanco, era muy hermoso. Su enorme sonrisa mostraba inocencia y la ignorancia del miedo que tenía el resto al notar que con solo mencionar a su excompañero, la tormenta se desataría. Estaba apoyando su rostro sobre su palma, disfrutando del ambiente.

\- ¡¿TÚ LO SABÍAS?!

Todos inmediatamente reclamaron por ello.

\- ¿Hmm? Sí, fui la primera en enterarse. Oh, empezará a llover ahora.

\- Tienes razón... ¿Será que volverá la temporada?

Tina, ahora con un cuerpo más desarrollado y trabajado, veía esto algo intrigada. La escuela había sido agrandada de manera abismal, siendo Héctor el único incapaz de acceder a ella aún.

\- En efecto. La temporada de tormentas está de regreso tras la infestación de vientos cálidos del sur de la ciudad. Durará unos 4 meses como siempre ha ocurrido desde hace ya 3 años.

Boberto, ahora más delgado y alto, con dos ojos pequeños, su tradicional sistema de comunicación y una serie de 6 brazos mecánicos, analizó esto, probando su nuevo sistema de análisis climático.

\- Buen trabajo con esa modificación, Boberto. En cuanto arregles el sistema de noticias, serás más mucho más útil que el periódico escolar.

Con el halago y broma de Carrie, el par que se sentaba a sus espaldas río.

Gumball, quién oía todo los murmullos a su nombre y la locura psicótica de la profesora con una gota de sudor en la nuca, golpeó aún más intensamente la puerta.

Silencio. Todos miraban la puerta.

\- ¡YA LLEGÓ!

La profesora se acomodó tosiendo ante su repentino ataque de pánico y la pérdida de compostura frente a sus alumnos, para luego hablar.

\- Entra, Watterson. No hagas esto más largo.

Gumball abrió la puerta y entró lentamente.

\- Bien... Siéntate en-

Lucy Simian. La mujer que le hizo la vida imposible en el pasado, miraba totalmente en shock al muchacho que ahora llevaba un cambio totalmente radical. Es más, todos lo hacían.

Carrie, que se hallaba apoyada en el pupitre, volteó, notando al felino. Parpadeó 2 veces y sintió algo cálido agitándose dentro de ella.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Simian. Antes de que pregunte. Si, soy Gumball. Eso va para todos.

Los fuertes murmullos aparecieron ante la sorpresa. No más ni menos por su voz, que mostraba muy pequeños signos de ir tomando tonalidades graves.

\- ¿R-Realmente eres tú, Watterson?

La anciana se hallaba aferrada a su pupitre, con un deje de sorpresa inmenso. El muchacho reprimió su risa, dejando una vaga sonrisa en medio.

\- Niguel preguntó lo mismo. ¿Sorprendida? Puede que le lleve tiempo acostumbrarse a verme así. ¿Debería llamarla "Señorita" o "Profesora"?

La fantasmagorica joven se derribó sobre la mesa ante el suave oír de su risa y el desliz de sus palabras, encantada. Tina se sorprendió ante su forma de reaccionar ante el regreso de su compañero.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a Carrie?

\- Diagnóstico: Enamoramiento.

Gumball se removió la capucha, dejando ver su rostro completamente. Más de uno se sorprendió ante su aspecto.

La fantasma se avergonzó y suspiró enamorada. Se estaba volviendo loca con tan solo verlo.

\- Recomiendo hablar con ella al respecto...

\- Calla. No ves lo feliz que es.

\- ¿Más de lo normal?

\- Boberto. No hagas que te pise.

Lucy seguía en shock, razón por la que prosiguió con las preguntas.

\- Profesora Simian, niño. ¿Tienes ojeras o usas alguna pintura?

\- Ojeras. He trabajado mucho últimamente...

\- Ya veo... Puedes sentarte en-

Darwin, en medio de su círculo de amigos, estaba por llamar al muchacho, pero...

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!

La brillante, alegre y hermosa fantasma logró atraer la atención del felino, cautivandolo.

Inmediatamente, el resto del mundo desapareció. Un espacio infinito apareció en ambos... Como cuando el joven estaba enamorado de Penny. Este sacudió la cabeza, ignorando eso y disipando el ambiente. Seguía sorprendido ante esa imagen y su pecho no paraba de retumbar, ansioso.

\- ¿C-Carrie? N-No esperaba que todos estuvieran aquí.

Se sorprendió por completo. Su apariencia, definida de colores atractivos y luminosos hacían de si algo más atractivo... Al menos de lo que ya era para el muchacho en el pasado. Se quiso abofetear por ese último pensamiento.

\- ¡Sí, soy yo! ¡¿Qué tal han estado estos años?!

Su sonrisa era bellísima. Miró disimuladamente al resto de sus compañeros para evitar avergonzarse, notando que habían varios nuevos y muchos habían cambiado.

\- Han habido muchos cambios por lo que veo...

\- Ni te imaginas, niño.

Simian se amargó en su asiento y comenzó a ordenarse para dar la clase.

El felino se dirigió al lado de su emocionada compañera, la única que le ofertó asiento, quién se ubicaba justamente al frente del asiento del profesor. Esta le sonrió.

\- H-Hola...

Y entonces ella lo abrazó desde el pecho repentinamente.

Gritos vinieron de todas partes por la interacción de la pareja.

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Qué estás-?!

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Gumball... Creí que no volverías.

\- ¿E-Eh? Ah... Si...

Palmeó sus omóplatos, incómodo y sin saber que hacer, desconfiado en como corresponder el abrazo y lograr no incomodar más la situación. Al separarse, ella lo miró fijamente.

\- Has cambiado mucho. Te ves más atractivo, hueles a miel, y tu pecho está mas trabajado. Antes eras un palillo, pero cuando te abracé, sentí unos bíceps más presentes...

Gumball ardía de lo avergonzado que estaba. Nunca estuvo adaptado a la franqueza y sólida sinceridad de la joven... Menos ahora.

\- N-N-No vuelvas a hacer eso... Mí ejercitación y mí trabajo me aportaron ayuda.

Las manos de ella sostuvieron sus mejillas, manteniéndolo completamente débil ante ella. Podía jurar que se derritiría cual gelatina.

\- Si, se nota mucho. Tu rostro está firme y tu mandíbula se nota fuerte. Dientes...

Ella abrió su boca, mostrando sus incisivos y colmillos. El joven se avergonzó, puesto que ella una parte del muñon, que tenía de dedos, estaba separada del pulgar, el cual usaba para mantener su boca abierta y revisarle.

\- ... Bien crecidos y mantenidos. Felicidades, Gumball. Estás en plena forma.

\- ¡D-Deja de tocarme!

Después de esto, ella abandonó su rostro, aliviando al joven que seguía agitado y nervioso.

\- No creo que deba presentarte a Tina y a Boberto, pero creo que notarás sus cambios.

Al verlos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Habían cambiado muchísimo.

\- Se nota que no perdieron el tiempo. Hola de vuelta.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta, Gumball.

\- ¿Qué onda?

Boberto y Tina dejaron ver sus formas de expresarse de una manera tan tradicional de ellos.

Tras recuperarse de la escena, y notar el contacto de Carrie y Gumball, envidiandolos, Simian se levantó y habló.

\- ¡Bien, mocosos! ¡Otro año más para aguantarlos! ¡Incluyéndote a ti, Gumball!

El aludido alzó sus manos a la altura de los hombros con su ya tradicional rostro serio, generando la risa de Tina y... ¿Boberto y Carrie?

\- Te estaré vigilando, niño. ¡Bien! ¡Se acabaron las charlas! ¡Es hora de aprender!

Muchos soltaron alaridos, quejas y reclamos, pero nadie ganó atención alguna.

El felino abrió su extraña variación entre mochila y maletín y retiró una carpeta y útiles de índole escolar.

\- Extraña mochila...

Al cerrar todo el mecanismo, notó a Carrie, casi uniendo sus frentes, mirando todo con curiosidad. Al instante, se alejó, nervioso, y suspiró, susurrando.

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

\- ¿Hacer qué? De todas formas, ¿Qué es eso?

¿Ella realmente era tan ignorante de sus acciones o estaba jugando con él? Suspiró nuevamente, para mostrar un aspecto profesional.

\- Es algo que inventé hace años. Usa seda fina, estética para el tacto, aislada con placas ligeras de acero inoxidable para evitar peso y que no se arruine el contenido en caso de derrame líquido. Cuerdas de lana, como su relleno, el cual es capaz de mantener una mejor absorción y recepción de calor, permitiéndole al portador mayor proporción de sus objetos guardados y...

Se detuvo inmediatamente al notar que estaba explicando de manera sumamente idiota su invento más elaborado.

\- ¡Es una mochila creada por ti! ¿Como llamas a esta cosa?

Silencio. El joven no sabía cómo reaccionar, ya que no había pensado en algo como eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Es una mochila. Eso es todo.

Boberto, que se mostró intrigado al oír el tema, miró a Carrie y analizó la mochila en sus manos, notando la fabricación casera.

\- No tiene patente. ¿Cuándo se la pondrás, Gumball?

\- ¿Hmm? Es un prototipo, y mí firma está en mis planos. Yo creo que es suficiente.

Retiró un tubo, de varios, de la mochila y lo abrió, retirando un enorme cilindro azul. Al desenrollarlo, se podía ver el elaborado diseño de la mochila con sus materiales, medidas y utilidades.

Entonces vieron el dedo de Carrie apuntando en la firma del joven. La belleza de la caligrafía destrozó el alma (cuerpo) de la joven.

\- ¡¿Esa firma tiene la huella de un cachorrito?!

\- No.

\- Afirmativo, mí sensor la distingue así de entre todos los ejemplos.

\- ¡¿Cómo rayos distingues a esto como una huella?!

\- De todas formas, debes ponerle un nombre...

Gumball suspiró irritado.

\- Muy bien. Ahí lo tienes, dale un nombre.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y sonrió nuevamente.

\- Mochila felina~

\- ¡Jamás!

* * *

La primer clase había dado los frutos del tacto social que Gumball había perdido por tanto tiempo. De hecho, un fruto amargo.

Simian tomó su descanso de manera más rápida, escapando hacia la dirección, en búsqueda de su amor, Niguel.

El receso estaba por comenzar y el felino decidió introducirse unos minutos de lectura para removerse el sinfín de emociones que le hicieron vivir los locos de los compañeros que tenía a su lado. Abriendo su mochila, retiró un pequeño libro, pero antes de poder leerlo, una mano lo tomó rápidamente. Entonces un impacto desvió su rostro bruscamente a la izquierda, mirando a su compañera de banco, que estaba sorprendida, y dejándole un moretón en la mejilla, que era invisible con su pelaje, a causa del choque con el cuerno del sujeto.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un libro? ¿Desde cuándo lees, Gumball?

Silencio. Todos miraron sorprendidos la escena de la bravucona del aula.

Atontado por la acción, bajó la cabeza, carcomiendo de ira su rostro. No tuvo que mirarla para saber de quién se trataba.

\- Wow... Que cosa más aburrida. Dibujos y... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un superhéroe? Has cambiado tan mal, Gumball. Antes te veías más divertido...

Lo lanzó contra la mesa, cayendo al suelo. Carrie se preocupó por el desmantelamiento de este y se agachó a recogerlo.

\- ¡Jamie, es suficiente!

La mencionada era una vaca troglodita. Su cabeza era grande y peluda, tenía unos cuernos grandes, al igual que su cuerpo que había crecido mucho, alcanzando la altura del felino. Ella bufó molesta ante las palabras de su ex amiga.

\- ¡Te has vuelto muy blanda, Tina! ¡Es inaceptable! ¡Soy tu única amiga y no aceptaré esto! ¿En donde estaba?

Antes de poder avanzar hacia Carrie, fue detenida por un apretón en el brazo.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué haces?

Gruñidos. El felino estaba soltando muy suaves gruñidos.

\- ¿Qué te pa-?

Fue jalada hasta que su cabeza dió contra el banco de Gumball. Intentó moverse ante la sorpresa, pero notó que el muchacho la tenía apretada contra esta.

Todos jadearon, sorprendidos.

Terror. Él dió un golpe a la mesa, cerca de su rostro, alterando a todo el mundo. Se acercó a ella y susurró.

\- Jamie. Veo que solo creció, mas no tu cerebro... Oye esto que diré porque solo lo haré una vez. Puedes burlarte de mis dibujos, de mí, mis ideas y mis pertenencias. Tengo y tendré miles más. Pero si te aproximas a mis amigos otra vez, con un intento de humillarlos, lastimarlos o torturarlos, lo lamentarás... **Mucho. No me importa si eres una mujer o no, tócalos y te arrepentirás de tenerme como enemigo.**

Jamie asintió varias veces, aterrada ante el rostro cubierto de odio que tenía su contrario, al igual que sus ojos rasgados, y se retiró rápidamente tras su liberación, intentando olvidar la amenaza que la aterró por completo. Gumball suspiró, relajándose lentamente y miró a su compañera.

\- Lamento que hayas visto eso...

Carrie solo sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Soy tu amiga?

Entonces el rostro de Gumball se deformó con un tic nervioso y un terrible sonrojo. Él y su terrible hocico.

\- ¡Claro que no, no necesito amigos! ¡Solo lo dije por conveniencia!

\- ¡Kyaa! ¡Tú cola se mece felizmente!

\- Mí diagnosis al respecto es-

\- ¡Boberto! ¡No te entrometas, deja a los tortolitos disfrutar el momento!

\- ¡Mí cola no tiene nada! ¡Y no somos pareja!

\- No te incomodes, Gumball, somos amigos~

\- ¡¿No dejarás de joderme con eso?! ¡Ya te dije que no!

\- ¡Defender a una doncella y permitirte darle una relación entre ambos es un logro exclusivo! ¡Debes aceptar que esta te lo amerite!

La joven fantasma parece que disfrutaba de las novelas, su rostro lo ameritaba. Todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca por eso.

\- ¡No estamos en el siglo XV!

\- ¡Oh~, el receso!

\- ¡No me ignores!

\- ¡Juguemos algo, Gumball! ¡Si me atrapas antes del fin del receso, haré algo que me órdenes! ¡Sinó, tú lo harás!

Se aproximó tanto al felino que lo incomodó rápidamente. Su traviesa sonrisa daba mala espina.

\- ¡¿E-Eh?! ¡Me niego!

\- ¡Buena suerte!

Carrie y Tina se levantaron. La fantasma se subió sobre el dinosaurio y comenzaron a huir, riendo de los intentos del amargado por recalcarle el rechazo del juego a su compañera.

Boberto lo vió seguirlas, por lo que suspiró y decidió ayudarlo a alcanzarlas.

\- Oh, mon ami félin~. ¡Por aquí!

La tiranosaurio se perdió por los pasillos, mientras que el robot avanzaba con el felino sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡¿Francés?! ¿Desde cuándo tienen clases de eso?

\- Desde octavo grado. Teníamos a la profesora Poopie, una anciana de muy mal temperamento. Sus horarios eran desde las 9:00 am hasta las 11:00 am.

\- Vaya. Me apiado por ustedes...

\- Carrie fue quien se llevaba pésimo con esa señora, su carácter amistoso y alegre terminó siendo el subjetivo de ira de la mujer. Sin embargo, ella aprobó con un 10% de diferencia mía (A+). Quedó detrás mío con un promedio de 90% (A). Era la mejor de Francés... Pero demasiada floja y siempre hablaba de cosas optimistas y las miles de cosas que anhelaba hacer para divertirse.

Miró seriamente al frente, notaba a ambas reír y divertirse como nunca. En ese instante, en ese misero instante, Gumball envidiaba la felicidad e ignorancia de la vida de la muchacha.

Su sistema inmediatamente identificó el estado del muchacho, además de su causante.

\- Tina tiene razón, mejor me callo en ese tema... Aún que deben saber esto.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Has dicho algo?

\- Aumentaré la velocidad, sinó no llegaremos a la cafetería...

\- Perfecto. Debemos detener a esas dos.

El robot sabía que ocurría con Gumball y Carrie. En ese momento, una idea pasó por su microchip, una idea muy satisfactoria.

(Testeo del sistema "Emociones": Estado "Necesidad de ayudar en la depresión de Gumball (amigo) y aprender del amor")

Era oficial. Boberto se debería volver cupido para ayudar a la pareja.

* * *

La cafetería era enorme y había cambiado muchísimo. Todos disfrutaban de un almuerzo considerable en un abismal área y agradable practicidad de servicio.

\- Entonces... Darwin. ¿Tú hermano es el nuevo?

Un muchacho, que técnicamente se podía considerar un sol bípedo, esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta, como todos los presentes. Darwin metió en su boca la cucharada que le asomó su novia y habló.

\- Él no es nuevo, Damien. Abandonó la escuela tras una expulsión y regreso gracias a una readmisión por sus grandes promedios escolares.

Tobías bebió su jugo, notando que Penny estaba perdida en el más allá. Desde que oyó sobre Gumball, había mostrado una lejanía enorme.

\- Amor, ¿Sucede algo?

Ella lo miró y negó con una sonrisa. Volvió a mirar a lo lejos, sin notar la expresión complicada en su aparente novio.

\- Él es muy inteligente, lograba altos promedios en la otra escuela. Aún que nos distanciamos mucho, sigue siendo alguien muy servicial y torpe.

Unas enormes sacudidas ocurrieron cuando vieron a Tina aparecer en la entrada, corriendo hasta la otra punta.

\- ¿Los perdimos, chica?

\- No lo sé. No veo nada referente a ambos.

Todos veían a la fantasma montada sobre ella. Esto era muy extraño, incluso para el escritor de esto.

\- ¡Ahí están!

Y entonces, Gumball, sin su capucha, que mostraba su rostro cambiado, apareció sobre Boberto.

El grupo de Darwin río ante la aparición del par. Darwin tenía razón, era muy inmaduro.

\- ¡Es un gato gordo! Que lo deba ayudar un robot a caminar es muy triste ¡Aha, ha, ha!

Todos rieron, salvo Tobías y Darwin que estaban incómodos.

\- ¡Cambió de planes! ¡Lanzame! ¡No las alcanzaremos jamás!

Boberto no dudó y, con su extrema capacidad, lo tomó con un brazo, lanzándolo directo a Carrie. Este se acomodó cual lanza, directo a la joven.

\- ¡Tenemos problemas!

Ella sonreía suavemente, se sentía alegre de que él le siguiera el juego.

\- ¡No te permitiré que la toques, Gumball!

La enorme velocidad del felino no se comparaba al extremo equilibrio que mostraba la tiranosaurio. Desviando su cuerpo, en un breve desliz, él terminó pasando de largo.

\- ¡Maldición!

Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor prediciendo lo que venía.

\- Eso va a do-

Antes del impacto, su instinto hizo que sus patas delanteras generarán peso en contra, alzandolo en el aire mientras generaba unas volteretas sorprendentes, para finalizar arrastrando todas sus garras contra el suelo, intentando mantenerse firme y frenar. Al momento de lograrlo, comenzó a correr cual cuadrúpedo, alcanzando una velocidad sumamente sorprendente.

\- ... ¿Er?

El grupo estaba anonadado por la repentina habilidad que mostró el felino, incluso su hermano.

\- **¡Si no hay forma de** **derribarme** **, no lograrás detenerme, Tina!**

Sorprendiendo a ambas por su forma de andar y obtener una abismal velocidad, el joven se colgó de la cola de la mastodonte y comenzó a perseguir a Carrie sobre ella.

\- ¿G-Gumball? ¡Esto es trampa! ¡Ay!

Ella solo intentó huir flotando, pero fue alcanzada por el felino, que en un movimiento los hizo girar en el aire y caer al suelo sobre Tina.

La tiranosaurio quedó derribada. Sobre su estómago, Gumball tenía atrapada a Carrie del brazo, en un gran logro por haberla atrapado.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Revancha!

Ella se había levantado y acomodado, contenta. Tina y Gumball solo suspiraron exhaustos.

\- Olvídalo...

El felino se sacudió su atuendo, cansado de ese juego, y miró al dinosaurio.

\- Lamento eso, Tina.

\- Estoy bien. Me sorprendió que tuvieras esos dotes, jamás los habías mostrado...

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡A mí también!

Al notar que todos vieron sus proezas, sé sintió incómodo.

\- Es instinto felino, lo he estado entrenando por mucho tiempo. Parece que se trata de un repentino subidón de adrenalina que reside mí interior, con la capacidad de salvarme el pellejo en más de una ocasión.

\- ¡Sorprendente! ¡Atrapa!

Carrie le lanzó una bandeja, pero en vez de atraparla, se agachó, evadiendola.

\- ¡Así no funciona, loca!

\- Se veía mejor en mí cabeza...

Se cruzó de brazos, con un pequeño mohín al notar que su plan no funcionó. Rápidamente sonrió seductoramente y se aproximó a él.

\- Bueno... Ganaste. ¿Qué ordenará, "amo"?

Él se avergonzó tanto que parecía que estaba por desmallarse.

\- ¡A-Aléjate de mí!

\- Como ordene~. Bueno, espero ganar la próxima...

Al notar el engaño, un rostro estupefacto se quedó observando a la joven que tomaba la bandeja que lanzó, y otras 2, y se preparaba para almorzar.

Aún con su rostro anonadado, Gumball cayó arrodillado contra el suelo al notar que había a fin de cuentas había perdido el juego.

\- Me engañó...

El grupo miró a Darwin, sorprendidos de todo lo ocurrido.

\- Tu hermano es raro. Coincide con el grupito de raros ¡Ha, ha, ha!

Todos rieron, salvo Tobías, que perdió el apetito, y Darwin, que fue abrazado por Rachel para calmarse.

Tina se sacudió y soltó una suave carcajada. Notó que Boberto se aproximaba, por lo que se agachó para hablarle.

\- Perdió el favor por una idiotez. Está deprimido, ayúdalo.

\- De eso quería hablar, lleva muchos años así. Parece que ha estado sufriendo mucho en el pasado.

Ambos miraron al joven, que aparentemente no se preocupaba en nada más que en el engaño de la fantasmal joven.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Me ayudan?

La muchacha esperaba ayuda en la barra, recibida por Boberto, que aprovechó la cercanía rápida.

\- Gumball lleva años deprimido... bastantes años. Debemos hacer algo.

La joven perdió su sonrisa, mostrando un rostro preocupado. Se mordió el labio inferior y susurró.

\- ¡Eso intento! ¡Me cuesta mucho no coquetearle e intentar animarlo! ¡Finalmente lo tengo a mí lado, y quiero que sea para siempre!

\- Entonces veamos que tanto podemos ayudarlo. Si en dos meses no lo resolvemos, deberemos dejar que vea cómo eres realmente...

\- Oigan, ¿Necesitan ayuda?

El felino se aproximó, ignorando todo lo ocurrido antes, para ofrecerles una mano.

\- ¡O-Oh! ¿Podrías buscar una mesa libre, Gumball?

Carrie, disimulando los nervios al hablar de un tema tan sensible, necesitaba alejarlo rápidamente.

\- Seguro. Cualquier cosa me avisan.

\- Tina, ¿Podrías ir con él?

La inmensa tiranosaurio no dudó en cumplir aquel pedido.

* * *

\- ¿Cuánto más tardarán esos dos? Tengo hambre.

Tina, sentada en el suelo para no romper los bancos, reclamó. Gumball lo pensó y abrió su campera negra discretamente.

Tina desvió su ojo, notando que el muchacho frente a ella tenía una camiseta blanca con un bordado curioso. Pudo llegar a ver un contorno de moño bordado a mano... Y una buena proporción física.

\- Tina, prueba esto. Calmará tus ansias por unas horas.

El muchacho le mostró una esfera roja, tenía la mitad del tamaño de la mano del joven.

\- Con la apariencia, incluso yo dudaría de mí mismo.

La tiranosaurio lo olfateó, después de una suave carcajada por la ironía del muchacho. Al no haber olor alguno, con sus afiliados dientes frontales, tomó la esfera suavemente y la tragó.

Tras unos segundos, el estómago de ella se relajó, sin mostrar alguna queja o sensación exagerada de hambre. Miró a su contrario, sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Es asombroso!

Gumball solo río sutilmente, retiró otra de su manga y explicó.

\- Es una esfera de papel sedoso dulce. Dentro, contiene una pasta de hojas de distintas plantas que fomentan la relajación de los gases estomacales, envuelta en caramelo para que no cause alguna dificultad el poder consumirlo.

\- ¡Deberías vender esto! ¡Serías millonario!

\- Meh. No tengo interés en rivalizar contra las grandes corporaciones... En cuanto requieras una más, me avisas.

\- ¡Claro!

\- ¡Hemos vuelto!

Carrie se sentó junto al felino y depósito su respectiva bandeja frente a él.

\- ¡Al fin! ¡Me muero de hambre!

Gumball tomó la bandeja y no dudó en comenzar a devorar vorazmente su contenido con la destreza de los utensilios que disponía, aún cuando era un material comestible de dudosa procedencia.

\- Vaya, sí que tenías hambre. ¿No comes, Tina?

\- No estoy desesperada. Gumball y su bola roja hacen milagros.

Todos lo miraron y este sólo sacó una del bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Es un calmante de gases estomacales casero. Relaja el estómago y estimula la relajación intestinal.

Le estaba por dar una a Carrie, cuando entendió varias cosas y la retrajo.

\- Espera... ¡¿Tú comes?!

La joven sonrió divertida ante la reacción del felino, y le apuntó suavemente con la cuchara.

\- ¿Te sorprende? He cambiado mucho... Todos lo hicimos.

De hecho, era imposible no destacar a Carrie. Antes no traía ropa, por no requerirla. Tenía un cabello corto, tapando su ojo derecho con un broche con forma de calavera, floreado, a la izquierda.

No era positiva, ni sonreía. Vivía en agonía, y sin una pizca de amor o cariño a simple vista.

Al notar que él no iba a darsela, la tomó de su mano y la comenzó a inspeccionar.

Y ahora... Por los dioses que ya no era la misma.

Ya no era transparente, era bellamente estatica. Su cabello espectral, blanco como la nieve, había crecido por atrás y mantenía su estética tradicional, mostrando su bello atractivo facial al tenerlo más desprolijo. Tenía ropa, quizás para cubrir lo que ahora sí tenía... Pechos... Bastante definidos a decir verdad.

Negó rápidamente, avergonzado. Ella estaba comiendo, sin prestarle atención, o eso pensaba él.

Su atuendo era muy... MUY atractivo para él. No podía evitar verlo casi todo el tiempo. Una camiseta celeste lisa, tapada muy mal por un pequeño chaleco blanco, casi transparente a su piel y dejando ver su abdomen. Su perfume era un olor a jazmín único. Sus brazos tenían múltiples pulseras, demostrando su cercanía ante su belleza femenina. Tenía una gran falda blanca, que cubría desde su cintura, hasta lo que vendrían siendo sus rodillas, plegado con un cinturón celeste... Ocultando su, por lo visto, gran trase-

Se acomodó, tosiendo bruscamente. Estaba mirando más de lo que debería...

Replanteando la actitud de ella, había cambiado demasiado. Era feliz, traviesa y muy torpe. Quizás muy similar a lo que el fue alguna vez...

\- ¿Vas a dejar de inspecionarme y comer?

Se avergonzó rápidamente, pensando que era un idiota muy obvio. Ella lo veía de reojo con una sonrisa hermosa y un sonrojo considerable.

\- N-No tengo hambre...

Tampoco es que podía negar el estar observándola fijamente.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Mí belleza te quitó el ham-?

\- Ya quisieras...

El rostro arrogante de la joven se aplacó con la fina seriedad del felino que regresó al momento.

\- Hmp~. Eres aburrido, Gumball.

\- A decir verdad, no me importa en lo más mínimo.

Su rostro tenía una expresión triste pero permanecía con su seriedad ya tradicional.

Tina, que se sentía incómoda, le pegó un mordisco al contenido de la bandeja, acabandola inmediatamente. Boberto abrió una especie de compuerta, que mostraba un incinerador, y arrojó la comida dentro.

Carrie, que casi terminaba, miró al muchacho. Los cambios faciales eran super notorios, destacando sus ojeras y las argollas en su oreja derecha.

Tenia una campera negra cubierta de bolsillos y cierres, cerrada por completo, pero mostrando el cuello de una camiseta blanca pegada a su pelaje. Su olor a miel enloquecía su ser, anhelando sentirlo seguido. El pantalón negro era excesivamente grande y suelto, doblando sus pliegues para no estorbar a sus enormes patas ya mas desarrolladas que antes.

El flequillo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, ademas de la capucha, le daban un toque de bandido que le atrapaba bastante... Quizás porque el pasado anhelaba que Gumball se viera así.

No es mas que obvio para muchos que Carrie estuvo enamorada de Gumball hace mucho tiempo atrás... Y quizás ahora no era la excepción. Si, había cambiado todo su caracter y su situación familiar, pero eso no significaba que cambiaría su tradicional forma de ser. Aquella pequeña parte que la cautivo le demostraba que el "Gumball" interno seguía ahí... Y que ella era quien debía extraerlo al mundo entero.

Cola ondeando. Si, ella había notado los ojos de su "amigo" sobre su nueva apariencia y el como la miraba. Debía admitir que esos ojos los anhelaba desde hace tiempo atrás, cuando comenzaron a haber sueños incómodos con él...

Se golpeó contra la mesa, sonrojada por completo. Era un fantasma y toda la cosa. Pero tenía la raíz de una mujer joven y enamorada... Y ese era su mayor problema con la pubertad.

Y entonces recordó lo que vió cuando él se había ido a buscar una mesa...

Su trasero.

\- Oye, es incómodo que me mires mucho...

\- ¿Eh?

Carrie vió el rostro del felino, serio, teñido por una leve capa carmesí.

\- ¡E-Eh! ¡Y-Y-Yo!

Ante su nerviosismo, él río sutilmente.

\- ¿Tan guapo me he puesto?

Entonces ella se avergonzó. ¿Eso debía responderse enserio?

\- Q-Quizás... Un poco demasiado.

Y así el muchacho dejó de sonreír. Se sonrojó plenamente, mientras que ambos se veían mutuamente.

Y... ocurrió. Un espacio infinito apareció alrededor de ambos, dejándolos completamente deseosos de aproximarse al otro al sentirse tan libres para expresa-

Alto. Gumball negó, borrando esa idea y todo a su alrededor volvió a la normalidad. Carrie lo notó por lo que siguió comiendo, frustrada porque su avance fallo.

* * *

El regreso no fue problema alguno. Cuando la clase continuó, Gumball finalmente pudo trabajar y no quedar atrás, salvo por...

\- Tu cola es muy esponjosa~. ¿Puedo tocarla?

\- ¡Olvídalo!

Sep, Carrie.

Timbre de salida. Él se sorprendió al oírlo, pero no dudó en guardar sus cosas e irse, sin despedirse.

\- Bueno. Casillero 61... 61... 6- ¡Aquí!

Al abrirlo, notó lo limpio y vacío que estaba.

\- Hora de irme a casa.

Depositó lo más inútil para transportar y la cerró, estando Carrie cerrando la de al lado. Al cruzar miradas, ella le sonrió.

\- Compañeros de aula y casillero, ¡¿No es increíble, Gumball~?!

\- Si... Genial...

El muchacho parecía que se moriría de tanta luz desprendida sobre la joven.

\- Bueno... Cuídate.

Comenzó a irse, notando que ya casi no quedaba nadie en la escuela, hasta que sintió que alguien lo detuvo.

\- Gumball...

\- ¿Ahora qué qui-?

Al voltear, la vió sonreír con la luz del atardecer sobre ella.

\- No sé que te ha pasado antes de que volvieras, pero si se algo, haré que seas mí amigo... Y me ames como yo lo hago.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mostrándose completamente anonadado.

\- ¿C-Carrie? ¿Acaso tú-?

Antes de poder seguir, ella tapó su boca con su pulgar.

\- Todo a su tiempo... Ahora somos amigos, y nada, ni nadie, será capaz de evitarlo.

Tomó su rostro de las mejillas, depositando un beso en su frente, y sonrió, avergonzada. Aún que él estaba que explotaría.

\- Nos vemos mañana... Y espero que seas tu quien se cuide mucho.

Con esas palabras, ella huyó a una velocidad abismal, dejándolo completamente shockeado, tocándose la frente mas de una vez.

Su corazón retumbaba brutalmente y no paraba de dificultarle parte de la respiración.

\- Eso... Eso fue radical.

Y lo peor, es que debía admitir que le gustó.

Suspiró, debía irse de allí antes de que fuera encerrado.

Aire cálido. El ambiente primaveral estaba dando su adiós, dando inicio a uno de los estados climáticos mas imposibles de aguantar.

\- No esperaba eso de ella.

Se avergonzó por completo, agachado y abrazando su frente mientras su cola se ondeaba con emoción.

\- Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar mucho? Y-Yo creí que así podría lograr estar cómodo con ella.

Suspiró y se miró las manos. Cambio tras cambio, finalmente ella le demostró que sus emociones no serían algo estancado nuevamente.

\- Carrie... Te odio.

Río suavemente y fue a buscar su bicicleta, notando que el autobús estaba por retirarse.

\- Bueno, andando.

* * *

Carrie miraba la ventanilla, aburrida, hasta que vió pasar al felino a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ahí pasó, Gumball!

Carmen y algunos mas prestaron atención a su grandiosa conducción del vehículo. Prestando atención, notó que Tobías estaba dormido, ignorando que su novia prestó atención al muchacho cuando pasó.

Entonces ocurrió, Carrie frunció el ceño pero no hizo nada para no generar un escándalo. Debía seguir mostrando esta forma de ser al muchacho, al menos hasta que este se sintiera cómodo con sus actitudes iniciales.

\- Bueno, tengo tiempo para lograr que Gumball me ame... Hasta entonces, deberé protegerlo de los ojos de las demás~

A toda costa. Gumball frenó en una esquina, sintiendo un frío inusual en su espalda.

\- ¿Por qué presiento que algo malo se avecina?

Tormenta. Relámpagos resonaron y el agua comenzó a caer del cielo.

\- Ahora comprendo... ¡Maldición, debo llegar rápido!

La temporada de tormentas de verano había comenzado. Gumball había regresado a su antiguo instituto escolar, y con ello, muchas aventuras vendrían para nuestro felino amigo y sus amigos.

 **Uff, mis pulgares arden, xd.**


	3. El Saboteador

**maestro jedi: Me alegra que te guste y aprecio mucho tu comentario. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo también. Un saludo.**

La vida de Larry Needlemeyer siempre era un constante cambio de situaciones y emociones.

Tras ser considerado el ser mas flojo de la ciudad por mucho tiempo, llega un conejo y le roba el puesto en 1983. Decide olvidar todo esa mediocre pérdida de tiempo y se propone un cambio, logrando una vida de trabajo, estabilidad monetaria y una novia. Sin embargo, las cosas empeoraron cuando los conoció...

Los Watterson. Se trataba de nada mas, ni nada menos, que de una familia de salvajes que terminó hundiéndolo en la miseria al perder su trabajo en Laser Video. Odiaba a los dos mocosos, Gumball y Darwin, ya que ambos eran los responsables de aquél suceso.

Suspiró. Habían pasado muchos años de esfuerzo para recuperar lo perdido, y estuvo en psicología para olvidar a esos 2. El tiempo había pasado y se había mudado a la otra punta de la ciudad, obteniendo 5 trabajos, anhelando un matrimonio con su novia, y dejando atrás esa paranoia de que algún día se cruzaría con ellos nuevame-

\- Disculpe. ¿Podría ayudarme?

La anciana, un caramelo amargo, que estaba frente a él solicitó su ayuda, además de su ausencia de dientes, que ocasionaban que escupiera o pronunciara mal ciertas letras.

Aún asqueado, él no dudó en sonreír y atenderla.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Qué necesita?

La señora comenzó a sacar cosas de bolso de una manera lenta... Muy, muy lenta.

\- ¿Podría cobrarme todo esto?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo haré en un segunDOOOOO!

Estante 16, conservas en latas, de guisantes y distintas variaciones, detrás de las ordenadas 300 latas piramidales. Enfoque completo al sujeto de capucha, que poseía una mano peluda, celeste, enguantada, que tenía en sus manos una de las latas, observándola con mucho detenimiento.

El sujeto la dejó ordenada y dió la vuelta, mostrando su rostro, este reflejaba un rostro serio de criminal con el ojo izquierdo cubierto de cabello. Sin embargo, solo había juzgado, ya que el joven simplemente estaba intentando no no ser notado, ya que por ser felino, no es que debía comer atún como comúnmente hacia su raza. Este le dio la espalda, tomó una lata y la ojeó, para luego llevársela.

~ ¡¿UN WATTERSON?! ¡VA A ROBARNOS!

Del pánico, aplastó unos huevos, apretó un paquete de carne, perforándolo con los dedos y algunas cosas mas que pasaba.

Cuando el joven se decidió, avanzó por atrás, ocasionando que lo perdiera de vista.

~ ¡¿DÓNDE FUE?!

\- ¡Lo siento, señora! ¡V-Vuelvo enseguida!

Se aproximó a los estantes antes mencionados para observar las latas que el felino buscaba.

"Atún enlatado"

La miró fijamente, perturbandose. Su mente trabajó en las peores imagenes, olvidando que el joven era un felino.

~ ¡Hará alguna especie de droga!

Miró atentamente a lo lejos, notando que el muchacho, con rostro serio, estaba hablando con el jefe, mientras este lo llevaba de los hombros a su oficina. Larry sonrió confiado.

\- ¡Lo atrapó! ¡Sabía que caería en cualquier mome-

El felino salió a los pocos minutos con un fajo de billetes, mientras se guardaba la lata en los bolsillos internos de su chamarra negra. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa vaga, que Larry identificó como algo mas que problemas.

~ ¡¿QUÉ?!

Él se retiró, por lo que la piedra humanoide se lanzó al rescate de su superior.

\- Señor, ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

El hombre solo sonreía, sumamente relajado en su escritorio. Gumball había estado formando parte de la remodelación de su casa, quitándole un gran trabajo de encima y logrando quitarle el estrés ante las distintas recomendaciones de spa que le había mostrado.

El desconfiaba del felino, pero reconoció que su idea era perfecta, por lo que le confió su hogar, rogandole a su esposa la vigilancia de que no robara nada. El felino le había prometido que la casa estaría terminada para cuando volviera. Cuando regreso, la habitación de su futura hija y el frente de su hogar estaban en un estado esplendido. El joven había cumplido su palabra y su casa no carecía de productos o herramientas, sin saber que su esposa jamás había velado por ello, ya que estaba enfocada en el bebé. Tiempo después supo que el felino había ayudado a la mujer en algunas cosas, velando por su seguridad ante su ausencia.

Ese joven era mucho mas que lo que brindaba, y le aseguró que cualquier compra que hiciera aquí, lo obtendría con un descuento asegurado. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer al oírlo rechazar su oferta para trabajar en la tienda.

\- ¿Larry? Emm... Si. Claro que estoy bien. Vuelve a tu pues-

\- ¡¿Ese niño no le hizo daño?! Siempre trae problemas por donde anda. No se preocupe, lo denunciaré con las autoridades locales de inmediato...

El supervisor, una especie de paleta helada con un ojo, ahora irritado de ira, golpeó la mesa, comenzando a derretirse. Su paz era amenazada por las palabras contaminantes a la aprobación que tenía hacia el muchacho que consideraba un orgullo de persona.

\- ¡Larry, a tu puesto! ¡AHORA! ¡DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES, NO ME HAGAS SUSPENDERTE!

\- Oh, disculpen la intromisión. ¿No han visto a un apuesto felino por este lugar?

Ambos miraron a un cuadro del fundador de Elmore, con el rostro de un fantasma con un flequillo en el ojo derecho, sonriendo felizmente. Larry se desmayó en su asiento inmediatamente.

\- Perdón, ¿Tú eres?

Parece que se había emocionado con la pregunta del helado parlanchín.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Su futura esposa, madre de sus hijos, y actual aman-!

\- ¡CARRIE!

Ambos miraron al felino parado en la puerta, esperándola molesto. El tic en el lado izquierdo de sus bigotes era notorio.

\- Disculpa la intromisión, Roderick. Ella llega a ser muy molesta y parlanchina cuando no estoy a su lado. Además, me está siguiendo desde que llegué.

\- ¡Me preocupo por ti! ¡Estamos llegando tarde a clase, Gumball!

\- ¡¿Haaa?! ¡Para tu información, no deberías estar siguiéndome si Rocky estaba por dejarte en la escuela como siempre! ¡No deberías seguirme si me ves caminando por la calle.

\- Como tu amiga, no puedo permitir que llegues tar-

\- ¡QUE NO ERES MÍ AMIGA!

\- Oh, ya volvemos a empezar con tu modo "tsundere".

Carrie suspiró, como si supiera que le pasaba. Ella se había acostumbrado al nulo tacto de él, ya que no era difícil identificar sus emociones.

\- ¡QUE NO ESTOY OCULTANDO MIS SENTIMIENTOS, IDIOTA! ¡Está claramente estipulado que no poseo amigos, ni los requiero...

Su cola meciéndose y un potencial sonrojo no favorecían su argumento. Sin notarlo, ambos se retiraron mientras discutían.

\- Al fin se fueron... Ahora, paz y... ¿Eh? ¡LARRY, A TU PUESTO!

Este despertó sobresaltado y obedeció a regañadientes. Su superior no sabía el mal que generaba ese niño.

* * *

La clase había empezado con la casi tardanza de nuestra querida pareja.

\- ... Y así, esta explicado el ejercicio. Receso.

Absolutamente nadie prestó atención a lo último. Carmen notó la falta de atención y actuó.

\- Pero faltan 4 minu-

\- ¡He dicho... RECESO!

Inmediatamente, todos comenzaron a huir. Gumball salió al final, siendo seguido por el único grupo que le prestaba atención. Se cruzaron a Darwin y Rachel en el camino, pero el pez los ignoró, incómodo. Al notar la situación, Carrie se aproximó al felino "cara larga", intrigada.

\- Oye, ¿Qué ocurre entre Darwin y tú? Se que son hermanos, pero siempre estaban juntos.

\- ¿Hmm? Ah. Me peleé con él y nos distanciamos, dejamos de convivir hace varios años...

Eso sorprendió a la joven. Su tradicional felicidad fue aplacada por un rostro de plena preocupación.

\- ¿Y n-no quieres arreglar eso? Es tu hermano...

\- No. Si quiero conseguir mí sueño y Darwin, el suyo, debemos mantenernos como conocidos... No amigos.

Mientras ella insistía en que debía arreglar las cosas, un alto pedazo de roca miraba a Gumball con ira boca arriba, asomado desde un rincón en una posición físicamente imposible de concebir.

\- ¡Suspendido por intentar salvar a todos! ¡Esto es inaceptable, él no puede estar libre con el peligro que represen-! Un momento, ¿Y el pez? ¿Qué ahora este gato se junta con otro grupo de vándalos? ¡Esto es malo!

Entonces, Larry sonrió, cual malévolo de sábado en la mañana. Tenía un plan para demostrarle al mundo lo malo que era. Primero, debía arruinar su reputación.

* * *

Y nada de eso fue para bien...

Primero, decidió aprovechar el pelaje que el felino perdía y lo dejó cerca de un salón en donde desaparecieron cosas que el secuestró y resguardó en la sala de mantenimiento. Lamentablemente para él, el robot que se juntaba a su lado y el fantasma acudieron en su defensa. Aún cuando las cosas aparecieron tras la repentina investigación, Gumball decidió calmar a los demás usando una palabrería tan dotada y magnífica para su edad, que dejaba en ridículo los pensamientos de Larry al creer que él se pondría nervioso y no lograría defenderse.

Para agregar, una fantasma comenzó a juntar todo ese pelaje perdido con un sonrojo inmenso y una sonrisa lasciva. Eso era muy aterrador.

Intentó sabotear el baño de mujeres, encerrándolo, pero la tiranosaurio acudió en su ayuda. Además de que el felino descubrió un complot verdadero mientras esperaba ayuda, por parte de una pequeña unidad masculina que anhelaba observar a las mujeres desde un hueco casi terminado.

Con la cobertura de Tina y Carrie, Gumball explicó el asunto y les pidió su ayuda para evitar posibles inconvenientes ante ambos sexos. Irónicamente, Larry le brindó mas reputación cuando esto llegó a autoridades mayores y lo conmemoraron por su idea para detener a los vándalos.

Intentó culparlo al activar los extintores con un pequeño humo de una máquina para generar humos en la ventilación del salón cuando le tocó la limpieza del salón escolar. Sin embargo, el directivo no creyó que Gumball fuera el causante, y descubrieron que el agua no había llegado a distintos salones por fallas técnicas, ajenas a la mano del humanoide, por lo que se vieron en la obligación de repararlos.

Había un saboteador, y ahora el directivo y los amigos del felino lo sabían.

De rincón a rincón, los sabotajes de Larry se veían cada vez mas comprometidos. Hoy intentaría saborearlo en la cafetería.

Larry no era tan estúpido, sabía que si la gente lo veía, era piedra muerta. Por ende, decidió prepararse temprano para ocuparse de eso. La cafetera estaba desmantelada, y la culpa sería del primero que la tocara. Normalmente era Gumball quien lo hacía.

En escena, el felino y sus amigos aparecieron vigilando por todas partes, en búsqueda del saboteador. Ahora que el director Brown les autorizó el velar por la seguridad de Gumball ante todas estas situaciones, se sentían unos guardaespaldas. De hecho, se habían tomado el deber... Bastante enserio.

\- La próxima vez que toques mis planos, Boberto, te meteré un virus.

\- Lo siento por eso, Gumball, creí que el saboteador estaría planeando robartelos como distracción.

\- ¡Pero no es necesario electrificar mi bolso!

\- Comprendo. Lo siento, de nuevo.

\- Olvídalo... Deberían desistir, fue mi error.

\- No, Gumball. Dudo mucho que puedas encerrarte en el baño de mujeres por ti mismo si encontrabas tu bolso allí, y que el conserje perdiera la llave antes de eso, solo extiende la obviedad.

Tina fue la primera que dudó en si el felino realmente había hecho eso, pero su carencia de feromonas alrededor le aseguró que él no estaba ahí por decisión propia. Alguien tenía la culpa y lo despedazaría con sus dientes en cuanto hallara al culpable.

Larry se estremeció repentinamente al ver a la tiranosaurio gruñir violentamente ante sus sospechas.

Entonces, el joven tocó el botón para servirse un vaso, pero el producto jamás llegó.

\- No te molestes, Gumball. No funciona desde que llegué...

El suspendido trabajador gruñó cuando Rocky fue el primero en notar la falla, evitando un posible enfrentamiento entre los demás anhelantes de la bebida contra el felino. De hecho, todos comenzaron a quejarse por la falla.

\- Ya veo... ¿Sabes que pudo ocurrir, Rocky?

El joven adulto simplemente suspiró sin parar de servirle comida al resto de alumnos.

\- No pude revisarla con tiempo. Ya ves como estoy.

\- Comprendo. ¿Me permites revisarla? No puedo estar sin beber un poco por mucho tiempo.

Su contrario siquiera se molestó en contestarle, pero le dió vía libre con su mano.

\- Perfecto. Boberto, conmigo, necesito de tu ayuda.

El robot no dudó en acercarse, notando que el felino se arremangaba, mostrando unos guanteletes de cuero con distintas cosas, y saltaba ágilmente, en cuarto patas, hacia arriba de la máquina expendedora de café. Todos soltaron un asombroso suspiro ante su sorprendente agilidad para llegar a la máquina de dos metros.

\- El sistema de compartimiento está arriba. Boberto, escanea alguna falla mecánica.

El robot obedeció, corriendo lentamente la máquina hacia delante.

\- Cables arrancados y cortados. El saboteador estuvo aquí antes que todos...

El par reparador no notó los rostros y aura de ira de las dos amigas del felino. Le arrancarían la tráquea al desgraciado en cuanto lo capturaran.

\- No importa ahora. Veamos si puedo hacer algo.

Entonces, tras un giro en una especie de perilla de su guantelete, una serie de destornilladores, pinzas y cinta aislante aparecieron en subdivisiones.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Gumball?

Carrie se hizo intangible y se aproximó, curiosa. Él ya acostumbraba a ser molestado, por eso le exigió que si estaría a su lado, se mantendría intangible y preguntaría cosas sensatas.

\- Un guantelete de cuero hermético para portar herramientas. Un viejo zapatero me debía un favor y lo hizo.

Se cayó un segundo, revisando los cables y las bolsas de distinto café, suspirando aliviado al ver que el saboteador no tocó nada de eso.

\- Boberto, ven aquí atrás. Identifícame esto...

Entonces, tras un ágil movimiento del felino, bajó de un salto sólido. Se acercó al robot y este le mostró imágenes de un manual de instrucciones que había descargado al momento de identificar la marca y modelo de la máquina.

\- Ya veo... Esto es así y esto aquí.

Con el testeo a medias, Gumball comenzó a trabajar cortando, girando el cobre de los cables y uniéndolos con cinta. Al finalizar conectó la máquina a la corriente y esta no respondió.

\- Boberto, análisis.

\- Parece que falta algo que no puedo ver con mi escáner. Necesitamos de una observación mayor...

Mientras el par discutía que ocurría, Carrie ignoró su ira se metió en la máquina, en un intento por ser útil y ganarse el afecto del felino, identificando un desperfecto mecánico ante unas ligeras descomposturas ante distintas poleas trabadas.

\- ¡Maldita porquería! ¡Dame el café que te pagué!

El felino pateó la máquina con una fuerza descomunal, sacudiendola, sin siquiera haberle dolido. Entonces, la máquina repentinamente comenzó a andar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos ocurrió?

\- ¡Gumball! ¡Lo saqué!

La fantasma apareció con una llave inglesa en sus manos.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Carrie?

\- Estaba trabada en unos engranajes. La removí fácilmente cuando pateaste la máquina.

\- Oh. Pues, buen trabajo... Iré a tomar algo. Tengo sed.

Todos exclamaron felizmente ante la exitosa reparación, empezando la fila rápidamente. Gumball llenó varios vasos, ya pagados, y los llevó en su bandeja, ignorando la enorme felicidad que invadía a la fantasma ante las palabras que le dedicó hace rato atrás.

\- Para Boberto. Gracias por ayudarme.

Este abrió un compartimento y absorbió todo rápidamente, soltando un sonoro jadeo placentero ante el goce del producto.

\- Valió la pena trabajar por esto~.

\- Para Carrie. Gracias por hacerla arrancar.

La joven lo tomó, sonriendo sonrojada. Al darle un suave beso absorbente al vaso, suspiró relajada.

\- Esto es el paraíso~.

\- Tina...

Al depositar 4 vasos de telgopor cargado de café en su hocico, ella inmediatamente lo ingirió todo, gozando por la sensación del dulce pasar por su garganta.

\- ¡Excelente~!

Mientras todos celebraban, Larry agonizaba al no lograr destruir la imágen del felino.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!

Todos, incluso alumnos que no conocían al felino, miraron al dueño de dicho escándalo. Gumball y Carrie voltearon, sorprendidos por su acto.

\- ¿Larry?/¿Quién eres?

La roca humanoide se irritó ante lo olvidadiza que era la fantasma que le había desmayado del susto.

\- ¡Soy Larry Needlemeyer! ¡Y vengo a demostrar que ese tipo es una persona que atrae problemas!

El felino no comprendía nada, hasta que unos vagos recuerdos le hicieron eco en la mente.

\- ¿Larry? ¿El de "Laser Video"? ¡Han pasado muchos años! ¡Creí que te habías ido de Elmore!

\- ¡Me despidieron tras el problema en el que tú y tu amiguito pez me metieron! ¡Pero hoy todos sabrán quién eres en realidad!

Silencio.

\- De hecho, Larry, han pasado tres años, ya no tengo 12 años. He cambiado mucho... Pregúntale a la irritante a mi lado, si quieres.

La joven asintió sonriente, hasta notar las otras palabras que le dedicó.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Todo lo que he hecho contra ti, no puede ser simplemente algo que dejes pasar! ¡Debes anhelar vengarte!

Gumball lo pensó un poco. De hecho, sus días se habían puesto mas movidos por las provocaciones de él. Carrie se mantenía a su lado todo el rato, velando que no arruinaran su imagen.

\- Bueno... Has estado molestando un poco, por lo que puedo cobrártelo luego. Pero si quieres, podemos hablar un rato y contarte todo lo que he cambiado.

\- P-Pero... Robaste atún de la tienda...

El felino se avergonzó ante las miradas de todos. Carrie sonrió, comprendiendo todo, avergonzando al felino.

\- N-No puedo contestar eso ahora... Solo te diré que el jefe me regala algunas latas como cobro cuando trabajo para él. Roderick solicitó mi mano de obra hace tiempo para hacerle el frente de su casa y la habitación de su pequeña hija. De hecho, me ofreció volverme el tío del engendro por velar de la seguridad de su esposa embarazada, pero me negué. Él desconfiaba, como tú, como cualquier cliente que solicitó mis servicios. Pero fui adquiriendo una reputación al cumplír el deber encomendado y él notó mis cambios, por lo que me dijo que podía acudir a la tienda cuando quisiera para comprar lo que necesitara, tanto para trabajar o comer. De hecho, mis descansos son sándwiches de atún...

Ante toda la situación, Larry notó que el director escolar lo veía con los brazos cruzados, enojado. Estaba en problemas.

\- Señor, Larry Needlemeyer, creo que deberá acompañarme si no quiere unas demandas por arruinar propiedad pública e intentar meter en problemas a uno de los mejores alumnos que estamos teniendo; Gumball, tu también.

El felino suspiró profundamente, siendo su espalda acariciada por una preocupada fantasma.

\- Estaré bien, "Ghosty". Cuida de mi bolso...

Él no lo notó, pero el apodo heló a la joven por completo. Cuando el grupo despareció, al igual que varios alumnos ante el fin del receso, la joven se desplomó contra el suelo, retorciéndose de la felicidad.

\- ¡Ghosty~! ¡Ghosty~! ¡LO AMOOOOO~!

Sin saberlo, el felino sufrió un escalofrío, aterrorizado por lo que suponía, sería una pesadilla al regresar a su pupitre.

* * *

Al final las cosas terminaron resolviéndose por lo bueno. Larry no recibió ningún cargo legal, ya que Gumball le recalcó al director que, técnicamente, el humanoide colaboró con los arreglos, pruebas "intencionales" y el complot que jamás sería descubierto de no ser por sus actos. Esto obviamente le sacaba dudas al saboteador, puesto que no esperaba que le fuera tan piadoso ante sus actos.

\- ... Siempre y cuando pueda aplicarle un leve castigo por lo que le hizo.

Quizás pensó demasiado pronto...

Brown aceptó el pedido y entonces nos vemos en esta situación. Larry corría horrorizado mientras Tina lo perseguía por todo el gimnasio. Gumball, Boberto, Carrie, Niguel y Lucy veían como el castigo se daba con mucho entretenimiento.

\- ¡Descuida, Larry! ¡Si Tina te atrapa, evitaré que te coma! ¡Si se cansa, se acabará todo!

\- ¡TE ODIO, WATTERSON! ¡PODÍAS DARME UN CASTIGO MENOS TERRIBLE! ¡AAAAAH!

\- ¡Sigue corriendo, larguirucho! ¡Gumball te puede perdonar esto, pero yo haré que te arrepientas!

El grupo miró al felino cruzado de brazos, mostraba un brillo torturador y algo de diversión en sus ojos, pero su expresión era seria.

\- Lo estas disfrutando, ¿Verdad, niño?

\- Quizás... ¡Carrie, ya suelta mi brazo!

La joven estuvo acurrucada a él desde el fin de las horas de clase, gozando del apodo y el abrazo que le cobró como ayuda por arreglar la máquina de café. Boberto simplemente se cobró ser su colega de reparaciones para trabajar juntos, cosa que nadie sabe aún.

\- Ghosty~... Ghosty~... Je, je...

Su rostro sonrojado y su sonrisa lasciva eran aterradores.

La tortura del humanoide duró una hora, hasta que el pobre terminó cayendo por tropezar . Ante las amenazas y gruñidos fingidos de Tina, rogó clemencia.

\- Suficiente, Tina. Ya se acabó. Larry, estás limpio ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Podemos hablar en el camino. Creo que tú y yo podemos ponernos mínimamente al día.

Y así terminó la semana de nuestro azulado muchacho. Al salir, Tina se dirigió corriendo a su hogar, Carrie flotó hacia el suyo, besando la frente de Gumball antes de eso, disfrutando de sus gritos y sonrojos, y Boberto se fue, recordando que en los horarios tempranos debería prepararse para comenzar a trabajar con el felino.

Larry y Gumball estaban solos, en sus respectivas bicicletas, ya que el adulto la ocultó en un arbusto cada vez que venía, pedaleando juntos cerca de un parque, bajo el atardecer.

\- ... Así que por eso fue que cambiaste, ¿Eh?

\- Si. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando que hay algunas cosas que quiero revertir últimamente...

\- Hmm... La chica fantasma está interesada en ti.

Gumball se vió obligado a maniobrar bruscamente para evitar caer de la vergüenza; Larry soltó una brutal carcajada ante eso.

\- ¡Aha, ha, ha! ¡Increíble! ¡El hijo mayor de los Watterson, está enamorado! ¿Qué te detiene a acercarte a ella? Noté que la quieres mantener lejos.

Gumball, aún avergonzado, suspiró. No era tan fácil como se veía.

\- Eso es parte de lo quería explicarte, Larry. Necesito dejar muchas cosas de mi pasado atrás... Quiero que cuando vea a Carrie, yo pueda mirarla y no dudar un segundo en acercarme y amarla. Ya he sufrido por amor y por confianza, y quiero manterme a raya de eso por ahora... Carajo, que frío.

Su contrario lo observó completamente. Se arrepentía de haberlo juzgado por sus traumas, puesto que, a pesar de su atuendo, él era un muchacho inteligente, interesante y muy amable... Aún cuando le cobró su castigo por las cosas que hizo.

\- Intenta arreglar eso. Déjate guiar por el corazón, niño... O puede que la pierdas para siempre. Con mi novia hubieron muchas peleas, pero siempre seguí mi corazón y pude recuperarla. Estoy por pedirle matrimonio en unos meses, y creo que si mejoras muchas cosas, podría pedirte que seas mi padrino. ¿Te interesaría?

El felino río, pasando sus manos por su nuca, sin parar de pedalear suavemente.

\- Trataré... La oferta es bastante tentadora, y creo que puedo lograr usarla para crecer en ciertos aspectos...

\- ¿Hmm? Yo insinuaba que trajeras a la fantasma contigo y te confesaras. Tienes poco por perder y mucho por mejorar. Hazlo rápido, Watterson.

División. Ambos llegaron a una esquina y se detuvieron. Larey debía ir por la izquierda, mientras que Gumball seguía de frente. Ambos miraban el frente, solo que el menor pensaba en todo lo que él le dijo.

\- L-Lo pensaré... Gracias, Larry.

\- Por favor. Te debo mucho mas que unas disculpas y una persecución para agradecerte el quitarme la demanda... Sentía que perdería a Karen otra vez. Bueno, muchacho, cuídate. Me voy a casa. Pásate por la tienda, seguramente tengamos algún trabajo que puedes hacer.

El animal alzó la mano, notando el como su antiguo enemigo finalmente se retiraba, agotado. Y dejando atrás una pequeña molestia traumática en el pasado.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Si quieres mas cosas para gato sin que te noten, disimula más!

Caída. El felino no pudo evitar caerse ante la declaración que obviamente lo hizo avergonzarse. Ya había mas gente sabiendo su secretos instintivos. Que día.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO ME GUSTAN LAS COSAS PARA GATOS!


	4. El Encargo

**maestro jedi** :Comunmente en la serie, Gumball presenta gestos de la raza, pensé que sería bueno detallarlos. Me alegro que te guste.

 **El solitario** : Me alegra que te guste esta historia, y es más, espero disfrutes el capítulo.

 **Lol** : Aquí tienes, espero haya valido la pena tu espera.

 **FireAkai15** : Espero que te esté gustando. Sabía que alguien notaría lo de lo monetario, pero tiene un secreto que se desvelará en la trama, por lo que no puedo decir mucho. Solo espero no defraudarte y que esto no arruine tu experiencia en la lectura.

Boberto es una maquina, y si bien es consciente de eso, no quita que él tambien busque un sentido de la vida. Tina sigue siendo si misma, pero sus amistades haran que desarrolle su caracter mas adelante. Carrie es bellisima por apariencia. Ella esconde algunas cosas que se desvelaran adelante. Por ahora disfrutemos de una Carrie candidata a Waifu uwu.

 **El wong** : Ya que te gusta, aquí tienes otro capítulo. Gracias por la espera.

* * *

La noche oscura y la luz de la enorme luna (que se mostraba intrigada por lo que ocurría abajo) en las afueras de Elmore golpeaban las compuertas de un supermercado que se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver como una estela de vapor se habría paso dentro del lugar. El sujeto que se adentró caminaba lentamente, portando la seriedad y confianza de sí mismo en su ser. Las luces del edificio eran poco destellantes y mostraban levemente sus atuendos negros, al igual que sombrero y los ojos observadores de alrededor de los desparramados estantes vacíos, murmurando y señalándolo.

Al llegar al final del pasillo de estantes, que brillaban en ausencia de objetos comestibles o útiles, el sujeto se encontró con dos personas más, con muchas más rodeándolas, formando un arco ante el sin fin de dudas que carcomían al ser que no comprendía que hacía allí, más si su deber.

El par que estaba allí, siendo uno muy alto con capucha, que extrañamente sudaba copiosamente, y otro que era más pequeño (también con capucha, pero cuerpo más grueso), extendieron un maletín que fue interceptado por el recién llegado. Los señalados se observaron y el más pequeño habló con una voz extremadamente grave.

\- ¿Podrás con este pedido? El número de apertura lo tienen los puntos de transición que enumeramos en el mapa que memorizaste.

Él asintió, dejando notar el cuello largo de su traje y el sombrero de detective, al igual que unos largos bigotes en su hocico. Su expresión seria señalaba la capacidad de una cosa... esconder sus propios males. Tomó el maletín de las manos del tembloroso sujeto de gran estatura, notando que el panel numérico de este era de 4 números, integrado con una pequeña pantalla negra.

\- Contamos contigo. Desde hoy, solo tienes 44 horas. – El otro sujeto de voz aguda depositó sus esperanzas en el recién llegado. Él era el elegido y debía concretar lo pactado antes de que el tiempo terminara.

\- No nos falles... – Expresó el pequeño, con un gesto peligroso.

Tensión. El silencio apareció nuevamente, con estas últimas palabras como símbolo del peligro que correría el portador si no concretaba el pedido a tiempo.

\- Bien. ¡Eso es todo, Gumball!

La luz finalmente se normalizó, mostrando que había empleados por todas partes, algunos en grandes escaleras acomodando los focos de las lámparas por sobre los estantes, lo que provocaba los destellos. Los que los rodeaban, lentamente se dispersaron, soltando quejas por todo el drama acontecido.

Larry miró a todos los lados suavemente, notando que todos estaban actuando como tradicionalmente hacían. Suspiró agobiado cuando su jefe se fue a su oficina, retirándose el mantel de la cabeza que usó de capucha. Todos estaban cansados de toda la actuación que hacían por sus órdenes.

\- Lamento esto de nuevo, Gumball. Sé que levantarse a las 3 de la mañana es un martirio. – Dijo Larry cansinamente.

El mencionado solo se retiró el sombrero elegantemente, depositándolo en uno de los estantes. Al ver que todos seguían con sus deberes y el jefe no se encontraba a la vista, pudo responder.

\- Ya lo creo... Aun no comprendo por qué esa tendencia. – Dejó en duda mientras se acomodaba los bigotes que le habían doblado antes de toda esta actuación.

El trabajador se agachó levemente, cayéndose su mantel de flores y fondo rosa sobre la cabeza, cubriendo el rostro del felino que ni se molestó en intentar quitársela, para intentar susurrarle algo.

\- De hecho, eso es por su sueño frustrado de...

\- ¡¿ALGUIEN ESTÁ HABLANDO DE MÍ?! – Fue el grito espantoso que salió de la nada misma. Roderick estaba asomado desde el marco de su oficina con los ojos inyectados en helado hirviendo, escurriéndose por sus retinas, dándole un aspecto asqueroso y turbio. Buscaba a aquél que dirigió una palabra sobre su ser, pues estaba seguro de que así había ocurrido.

\- ¡No es así, jefe! ¡Está delirando otra vez! ¡Por favor, tome asiento y respire profundamente! Adiós, Gumball. Suerte.

Empujó suavemente al felino hasta estar fuera del edificio y cerró las compuertas automáticas con seguro. Luego la volvió a abrir, depositando dos latas pequeñas en el suelo, para volver a cerrarla.

Al notar que eran, nuestro protagonista se avergonzó por completo mientras enfurecía. Sentía una vergüenza extrema al notar que Larry sabía de sus preferenciales gustos por la comida felina, provocando que este aprovechara de vez en cuando para pedirle algunos trabajos con dicha paga.

\- ¡Deja de tratarme como mascota, Larry! – Exclamó con furia y una fina voz avergonzada.

Resentido, se alejó del lugar. Era hora de emprender una nueva aventura para entregar un maletín misterioso y con clave que él no sabía.

Oh, volvió por el atún y huyó, sin notar que olvidaba su bicicleta estacionada. Sí que le gustaba el atún.

...

Día 1 - 4:30 am.

Gumball surcaba los barrios rumbo a su hogar, tranquilo. El amanecer aún apenas estaba asomándose en el cielo, por lo que el felino contaba con menos tiempo del esperado. Debía ir al punto de encuentro inmediatamente, por lo que debería reducir las horas de descanso para asegurar poder concretar el trabajo en menos de un día y medio.

Y mientras pensaba esto, la vida decide que es momento de que su viaje sea más interactivo y entretenido para el público.

\- ¿Eh? – Logró preguntar sin contexto a la nada que le respondió con brusquedad.

La bicicleta se partió completamente a la mitad repentinamente, siendo que las cadenas se cortaron por el forzoso intento de separarse. Intentó seguir con su ahora monociclo, pero la mala adaptación al cambio abrupto le jugó una mala pasada. Arrastrando su rostro por la carretera ante la velocidad en la que se transportaba anteriormente, completamente destrozado, intentaba comprender lo que había ocurrido mientras la rueda trasera se doblaba para adentro, saltando dos veces hasta el patio de Dios sabe quién.

\- La otra parte... – Logró notar que se había olvidado de la otra parte que seguía en curso.

Al dirigir la vista, notó que la otra mitad de la bicicleta desviaba su curso hasta terminar en el suelo, siendo destrozada por un camión de basura que lentamente pasaba por allí, como si de papel se tratase al pisarlo por completo y con lentitud.

Silencio. El camión seguía su curso, mientras que el felino solo quedaba endurecido por la situación mirando todo con un gesto plano y con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Esto apesta... ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ESTO ES MALO! ¡AAAAAH!

...

Día 1 - 5:10 am.

\- Entonces, estás aquí... ¿Ya que necesitas mi ayuda? – Consultó el sujeto que no comprendía nada más que la situación reciente.

La casa prefabricada de Boberto era algo completamente distinto por dentro. Sus paredes metálicas poseían circuitos y cableados, ordenados y distribuidos ordenadamente por toda la casa. El sofá en el que Gumball estaba sentado era un pedazo de hierro sólido y frío, para nada cómodo en comparación al suelo de su habitación.

\- Si. Boberto, necesito que me ayudes a cruzar la mitad de la ciudad entre hoy y mañana. Debo entregar este maletín a ciertas personas. – Declaró el aludido con seriedad.

Él estaba lleno de vendas por los raspones y tenía un ojo con un hematoma por el golpe en el rostro, parecía que se había dado una terrible paliza con alguien. Al beber un poco del contenido del vaso, escupió todo a un costado, exponiendo un color negro al completo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TIENE ESTO?! ¡ESTO NO ES ALGO CONSUMIBLE POR SEGURO! – Exclamó con asco y agonía poco ocultados.

\- Combustible. – Dijo su contrario con sencillez poco preocupante de su antigua personalidad, pero notando algo de malicia en el tono.

Silencio. El felino con mirada severa tomó el vaso y estiró el brazo a un costado, derramando el contenido, audible y lentamente contra el piso, demostrando su repulsión.

\- Lamentablemente, no podré ayudarte. El ingeniero que me revisó me designó un tiempo de análisis en el que no debo utilizar mis funciones menos básicas hasta alrededor de unas 37 horas. – Declaró el androide mostrando un reloj que estaba dentro de su pecho, así como denotaba que sus cuatro brazos extras estaban colgando de su cuerpo sin funcionamiento.

Soltó el vaso de metal, asqueado al completo y fastidiado, y suspiró con el rostro arrugado por lo casi consumido y el desenlace de la charla. Nada útil.

\- Genial... ¿Qué hay de Tina? – Consultó con algo de esperanza.

\- Está castigada. Le ladró a unos vecinos y uno de ellos quedó calvo del susto.

Golpeó y arrastró su rostro contra la fría y metálica mesa con lentitud al notar que no tenía más esperanzas para avanzar en su trayecto, más el claro sacrificio que dispondría al tener que usar parte de sus gastos más preciados que disponía ahorrar para su gran-.

\- Espera un segundo, ¿Dijiste ladrar? ¿Cómo día-? – Dejó relucir su sorpresa el muchacho sin pudor al no comprender una palabra de lo que notificó anteriormente.

\- ¿Por qué no llamas a Carrie? – Contratacó su contrario, desviando su atención a una situación que anhelaba evitar.

Terror. Palideció cuando imaginó el tenerla a su lado con su irritante actitud en todo el viaje. Su actitud infantil le haría pasar vergüenza con los correspondientes sujetos a contactar, y con la capacidad de flotar, lo perturbaría bastante.

\- P-Paso. ¿Hay más opciones?

\- No necesariamente debes arrastrarla contigo, podrías pedirle un favor. Sabes que ella es la única que te ayudará sin ningún precio o necesidad. De todos modos, no creo que tengas opciones. Tu reputación con nuestros compañeros es algo... Turbia. – Dijo con delicadeza, para no desatar la ira del susodicho.

\- ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya entendí! ¡No hace falta que me eches en cara el poco tacto que tengo con los demás! – Recalcó este al demostrar sin pudor su forma de ser.

El silencio regresó. El único sonido que existía eran los pisotones ansiosos del felino contra el suelo ante el poco avance de la situación.

\- ¿Dijiste que ella me ayudaría? – Preguntó con mucho nerviosismo y pánico.

\- Es eso o que te lleve personalmente. Podría acompañarlos, pero solo sería más que un estorbo.

\- Oye, deberías dejar las frases negativas y depresivas a mí. No van contigo.

Silencio nuevamente. Él estaba menos ansioso y al menos sabía que debía actuar ahora.

\- ¿Tienes su número? Apenas puedo hacer algo con el dolor que tengo en el hígado por tanto que corrí hasta aquí. – Pidió para poder tener un tiempo más de calma para prepararse y recibirla.

\- La llamé desde que llegaste. Viene de camino.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué diji-? – Consultó ante la rapidez de la respuesta.

Un viento abrupto apareció en el lugar. Las puertas y ventanas abiertas comenzaron a sacudirse con fuerza. Los relojes enloquecían. Un pequeño tornado apareció sobre la mesa, en el que lentamente se materializó Carrie con un abrigo elegante, un sombrero de cuero con una pequeña pluma violeta y una larga falda celeste. El pánico que Gumball obtuvo por el suceso lo hizo caer de espaldas con el sillón en el que estaba sentado, chillando aterrado.

\- ¡Buenos días, chicos~! – Exclamó la muchacha sobrevolando el área con emoción.

\- ¡Me arrepiento! ¡Devuélvela por donde vino!

Entonces, como película de terror de sábado en medianoche, la joven giró su cabeza, generando sonidos de fracturas completamente irracionales para su ser, hasta observar al felino con una sonrisa.

\- Hola, Gumball~.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH!

El felino no pudo evitar comenzar a vomitar arcoíris en un rincón ante el dolor de estómago ocasionado por el mareo que recibió por la situación y la perturbante representación.

\- ¡O-Oye, Gumball! ¡¿Estás bien?! – Consultó ella preocupada por su estado, notando su estado físico deteriorado.

\- ¡Ve a matarte, Ghosty! – Escupió el muchacho con ira al recomponerse del acontecimiento.

\- Sí, sí que lo está, Carrie. Creo que deberías notificarle la situación antes de que sigan hablando de lo tanto que comparten su relación amor/odio... O se quede embobada en tus palabras.

El abatido, refunfuñando furioso, comenzó a relatar la situación, siendo el maletín de clave numérica su prioridad al tener que llegar a 3 puntos antes del cliente, con el tiempo estimado de dos días, contando hoy.

\- ¿Entonces necesitas mi ayuda, un sábado, para llegar a la otra parte de la ciudad ya que te quedaste sin bicicleta para entregar un pedido desconocido a una persona desconocida? – Consultó ella sin poder creerlo.

\- No... Tal vez. A ver, sí. Pero no necesito tu ayuda.

\- Ya empezamos con el modo "Tsundere". Apenas comienza el día, ¿Sabes? – Declaró cansinamente al notar la actitud de su amigo.

\- Carrie. Gumball requiere un vehículo que lo pueda transportar por todo ese tiempo. ¿No tendrás algo o alguien que pueda ayudarnos...

\- ¡Podemos vo-!

\- ... Sin volar? Seguramente se desmayará en el vuelo y no quiero ver que su pánico y su vómito generen disturbios en las calles.

\- ¿Qué tal si Tina nos ayuda?

\- Está castigada. Él me contó algo extraño que hizo. De todos modos, ¿Cómo harías que venga a nosotros si sus padres la tienen encerrada? – Dijo Gumball, aun extrañado por la historia.

\- Maldición, ya se enteraron... ¿Y si llamamos a un taxi?

\- ¿Acaso comprendes que la idea es pedirle ayuda a ambos para que no gaste un mísero centavo en un transporte público o en otros sistemas de traslado?

\- No seas tonto, Gumball. Estoy hablando de invocar el espíritu de un taxista para que nos lleve hasta allí.

\- Carrie, ¿Ahora es seguro?

Boberto parece que entendía a qué iba la palabrería de ella, incluso había hablado con un tono de preocupación y duda.

\- ¿Eh? Boberto, ¿Por qué reaccionas así? – Consultó el muchacho preocupado y sorprendido por las emociones sólidamente expresadas por el androide.

\- Por favor. No volverá a ocurrir esa pequeñez de aquel entonces...

\- ¡Invocaste un espíritu infernal que casi incinera la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alan! ¡Además de que fuiste la única que bailaba en el caos! ¡Por esas cosas nadie se sienta con nosotros en el recreo!

\- ¡BOBERTO ESTÁ PREOCUPADO! ¡OLVÍDALO! ¡PAGARÉ UN TAXI DE VERDAD!

Al notar que el robot mostraba signos de emociones realmente preocupantes, se espantó terriblemente por el porvenir de su vida ante la situación que venía.

\- ¡Pero lo resolví! ¡¿O no?!

\- ¡LA CASA ARDIÓ EN LLAMAS! ¡NADIE PUDO CULPARTE POR FALTA DE PRUEBAS! ¡ENCIMA ALAN TE PERDONÓ COMO SI HUBIESES DESTRUIDO UNA MUÑECA! ¡CLARO! ¡UNA CASA Y UNA MUÑECA TIENEN EL MISMO VALOR!

\- Detalles, Bobertiño. Detalles. Bueno, iré por mi libro de conjuros... A no ser que un avaricioso piense gastar en un transporte público.

Carrie no esperó respuesta del par, puesto que flotó en dirección desconocida inmediatamente. Para bien o mal, Gumball ya tenía un ultimátum.

\- ¡Boberto! ¡Por favor, detenla! ¡Está loca! – Gritó el felino preocupado y aterrado.

\- Oh, ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que se parece a ti en ese aspecto. – Declaró con sarcasmo muy notorio en su tono de voz.

\- ¡Hablo enserio!

\- Yo también lo hago...

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo es que hablas así?! – Combatió al notar que no lograría su ayuda, enfurecido.

Silencio. Boberto suspiró tras beber un poco de la jarra por un compartimento.

\- Un aviso, Gumball. No eres el único que ha cambiado con el paso de los años, por lo que no nos juzgues sin conocernos. Tenlo sabido. Tras tu expulsión, las cosas no fueron para bien aquí. Más bien, comenzaron a tornarse algo... Tensas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refi-?

\- ¡Ya volví! ¡Tengo mi grimorio listo para citar al mejor de todos los taxistas de los anteriores decenios!

Silencio. La joven notó que nadie sostenía su expresión seria, pasando a una cansina. Esta situación era inevitable y ambos la asumieron como era.

\- Wiii~. Te advierto, Carrie. Si me muero, te odiaré rotundamente. – Declaró el afectado al notar la emoción de la muchacha.

\- Tú tranquilo, detective~. Te queda bien ese atuendo. Te hace ver mas atractivo.

\- Tratándose de ti, no creo que deba estarlo... P-Por cierto, ya sabía que me quedaba bien. No hacía falta que lo dijeras. – Declaró el felino completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

...

Día 1 - 6:16 a.m.

El trío de "raritos" (según los amigos de Darwin) se hallaba en el patio de la casa (más bien un espacio metálico con un árbol lleno de enchufes y cableados). Carrie y Gumball creaban un círculo de tiza en el suelo, mientras que Boberto se removía nervioso, haciendo que sus partes metálicas choquen constantemente del pánico, reviviendo momentos tan terribles como los de aquella fiesta.

\- Boberto; si sigues retorciéndote así, me voy a enfadar. – Declaró la fantasmagórica muchacha, ofendida.

\- ¡Tú me das motivos para ello! ¡Nunca te ha salido algo bien con tus invocaciones! – Declaró el robot, señalándola con su pinza izquierda, provocando que se callera al suelo al soltarse de su cuerpo por el envión del brazo.

\- ¡Esta vez será diferente!

\- ¡¿Quién lo asegura?!

\- ¡Yo~! – Dijo girando sobre si dos veces, provocando que una especie de brillo verde la rodeara y expulsara pequeños espíritus en agonía cuando sonrió y alzó los brazos al cielo.

\- Vamos a morir...

\- Terminé. ¿Qué sigue ahora, Ghosty?

La fantasma se limpió el rastro de saliva del labio y tapó su boca, en un intento de reducir su aterradora sonrisa de felicidad por el apodo que el felino le dió, para tomar su libro y responder con una sensatez digna de el más grande de los sabios.

\- Bueno, el círculo que nos quedó es una rotunda porquería en forma de patata y apenas parece conectado al resto de cosas. En vez de palabras, parece que hiciste garabatos. Aun así, para continuar necesitamos de sangre virgen.

Las miradas de sus únicos amigos fueron directamente a él, incomodándolo y avergonzándolo. Carrie sonreía divertida, tapando su rostro con el muñón, soltando una mirada muy insinuante; Boberto solo lo veía con su ojo, algo incómodo, sobándose el brazo mecánico que recolocó, intentando buscar las palabras correctas.

\- ¡¿Q-QUÉ INSINÚAN?! – Consultó el muchacho de carne y hueso, avergonzado por las miradas.

\- Bueno, yo soy un robot sin una pisca de humanidad física; Carrie, un ente de proporciones sobrenaturales... Teniendo 15 años, dudamos que hayas-.

\- ¡YA! ¡YA SE ENTENDIÓ, BOBERTO! ¡TOMA MI SANGRE! Un momento, ¿Esto no funcionaba solo con mujeres?

\- Clichés sin bases alquímicas. La sangre de los vírgenes de todo tipo de seres sirve para los contratos, pactos y distintas invocaciones... – Declaró Carrie sonriendo con sencillez, como si su respuesta fuera la más obvia.

Silencio. El felino razonó débilmente esas palabras, en un intento por debatir, pero obtuvo nada razonable ante sus pensamientos y teorías. Técnicamente, era cierto.

\- Es algo razonable, obviando que hablamos de espiritualidad y brujería, algo en lo que no creo.

\- ¡Ya ves! ¡Ven aquí y deja que te pinche un dedo!

Al acercarse al par, Carrie sacó una pequeña aguja de su bolsillo y pinchó la almohadilla del dedo índice del virgen.

\- M-Miau...

\- ¿Oí un quejido de gatito?

\- Efectivamente...

\- ¡N-NO FUE NADA! ¡SUS OÍDOS NO FUNCIONAN!

...

Día 1 - 7:14 a.m.

Con una curita rosa y florecitas en el dedo, el felino mecía su cola, intrigado, mientras observaba a Carrie tomar la aguja del pequeño frasco que trajo.

\- ¿Tardará mucho más?

Él estaba impaciente... Demasiado. El tiempo transcurría rápido al estar observándola moverse cual hechicera sobre el círculo, depositando cosas tales como un ojo viscoso y plumas negras.

\- Necesito la sangre con bastante oxígeno. Es algo sustancial, pero debemos parecer despreocupados para el espíritu.

\- Sabes que no entiendo nada, ¿Verdad?

\- Sep. Por eso te dije que sostengas a tu lado a Boberto mientras me tomo el tiempo necesario.

Exactamente como dijo ella, el joven sostenía al androide que, del pavor, desactivó su sistema operativo, quedando como un pedazo de metal acomodado a su lado.

\- ¡Listo! ¡Comenzaré el ritual! – Declaró felizmente ella.

\- Oh, por todos los seres existentes, no la cagues, Carrie. – Le suplicó el muchacho al notar el futuro desastre.

\- Tú tranquilo; yo haré el resto. ¡HALMANAGAFESH! ¡TERISONIUL, MENDAJAM YOSHIKEAN! ¡ALASIMANAJEL!

Repentinamente, el círculo comenzó a iluminarse y la tierra comenzó a vibrar intensamente, despertando a Boberto y espantando al felino que no comprendía nada.

\- ¡Ay, no! ¡Ya empezó! – Declaró aterrado, rechinando cada parte robótica.

\- ¡Carrie! ¡No dijiste nada de un maldito terremoto!

Los ojos de la joven se volvieron completamente blancos. Tomó el pequeño frasco y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, provocando que la pequeña gota se volviera una enorme cantidad de sangre, extendiéndose por cada marca de tiza blanca. Al cubrir todo el círculo, la tierra que sostenía el círculo se cayó, volviéndose un profundo pozo.

\- ¡Boberto! ¡No bajes de la mesa! – Le gritó el muchacho al notar el desastre repentino.

\- ¡No pensaba hacerlo! – Exclamó este, aterrado.

Saliendo de este, una especie de proyectil verde apareció y se elevó en el cielo para descender lentamente en forma de esfera mientras la tierra volvía a su lugar.

\- ¡Listo! ¡Nos vamos! – Declaró ella como si nada.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos ocurrió, fantasma apocalíptica?! – Gritó el felino, completamente espantado, con el pelaje erizado.

\- Solo olvídalo. Si le preguntan a algún vecino, no les creerá que ocurrió algo así. Las invocaciones son así de extrañas... Pero, ignorando eso, ¡Lo tenemos!

Estirando sus brazos, la bella muchacha de sombrero de bruja muy descuidado y capa de vampiro rosa con ponys de la serie que veía su hermana pequeña, corazones y estrellas, que le quedaba muy pequeño, mostró la esfera verde que tenía muchísimos pequeños espectros flotando por los alrededores, gritando con agonía y chocándose con el cristal. El par solo pretendía ver algo bueno de eso...

\- Bueno, Gumball. Buena suer-.

\- Momento. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

El robot comenzó a temblar al sentir que su contrario había sostenido su tambaleante hombro con firmeza y algo de pánico, procurando juntarlo a la travesía si era necesario.

\- ¡A mantenerme con vida!

Inmediatamente, el robot corrió hasta la puerta y se encerró, procurando que él no pudiera abrirla al intentar forcejear para sacarlo.

\- ¡No me dejes solo con "eso"!

\- ¡Te advertí de esto! ¡Te deseo buena suerte!

Con el seguro puesto, Boberto se encerró en su hogar dejando al azulado felino abandonado con una auténtica loca y la esfera...

\- ¿Cómo usamos eso? – Consultó cansinamente al no tener más esperanzas.

\- Fácil. Salimos de aquí, estrellamos esto en el suelo y tendremos un taxista listo para llevarnos allí~.

\- Solo hazlo...

\- ¡Entonces vámonos! ¡NOS VEMOS, BOBEEERTOOO!

Tomando del brazo a su compañero, la joven comenzó a volar bajo y rápidamente a las afueras de los barrios, cerca de la ciudad.

...

Día 1 - 7:46 a.m.

\- Esto es todo... Huff... No puedo ir por más... Huff... ¿Gumball?

El felino temblaba, abrazándose a sí mismo, murmurando cosas obvias sobre no volver a volar jamás por lo más sagrado en su ser.

\- ¡Has que esa cosa funcione! ¡No volveré a volar por el jamás de los "jamases"!

\- Okey...

Carrie azotó la esfera, estrellándose contra el suelo y provocando que la estela verde en ella desapareciera como si nada, dejando el cristal.

Silencio. Nada pasaba por el área y la mañana solo se tornaba cada vez más complicada para el par. Gumball se sentó en el césped a su lado, algo cansado de todo esto, mientras que su amiga sonreía mirando a ambos lados, esperando.

\- Carrie, ¿Qué se supone que debe pa-?

Lejanía. Lentamente, una cosa extrañamente verde, parecida a un automóvil, frenó, en medio de varias descomposturas, hasta estar justo en la esquina en la que el bello fantasma estaba flotando.

\- Ta raa~. Tenemos vehículo~.

El vehículo era una especie de taxi de los 60's, solo que ahora estaba irreconocible. El parachoques rozaba con el suelo, generando una horrible chispa continuamente ante el roce, la malla de este estaba completamente hundida y tenía rastros de otro automóvil colgando dentro. Los focos de luz delanteros destellaban continuamente. El frente estaba completamente hundido, dejando que se pueda ver el motor desde dentro. El color amarillo característico que debería tener estaba desmoronado en un horrible óxido y aura verde, además de tener varios insectos revoloteando por el material. Las ruedas estaban pinchadas y tenían vendas, barro, curitas, chicle y demás sustancias que demostraban su poca fiabilidad. Lo más aterrador de todo era el baúl, puesto que había quedado impregnado perfectamente la figura de un hombre gritando en la puerta de este.

La puerta trasera se abrió, dejando que el par juvenil pueda observar el interior. En medio de los asientos traseros había un horrible agujero que tenía al motor incrustado y funcionando. El tejido de los asientos estaba rasguñado y mostraba rastros de haber sido destrozado por el choque del motor que parecía haber salido disparado desde el frente hasta allí.

\- ¡Vamos~!

\- ¡E-Espera!

Al entrar la fantasma, que forcejeaba al felino dentro, la puerta se cerró brutalmente, horrorizando al azulado que ya quería bajarse.

\- **Bienvenidos a la compañía de Taxis Mc' Cident. Favor de abrocharse los cinturones y evitar forzar las puertas...**

Con una horrible voz de ultratumba, un obeso y feo ser grumoso con una musculosa, pantalones rotos y sandalias de plástico deterioradas, giró su cabeza de manera anormal hacia el par, saludando con un rostro mortalmente serio.

\- ¡Hola~!

\- H-H-Hola...

\- **Los llevaré en un santiamén. Disfruten el viaje...**

Más lento que un anciano de los barrios locales, el vehículo comenzó el circuito hacia la ciudad. La aventura estaba por comenzar.

...

Día 1 - 8:45 a.m.

De inicio a fin, Gumball no podía estar tranquilo en el pequeño espacio que tenía, por lo que fue afortunado de quedarse dormido en ese poco tiempo, hasta llegar a una lomada. Lastimosamente, Carrie interfirió con su paz para intentar volver a descansar cuando ella demostró signos de cansancio, abandonando su seguridad.

\- O-Oye, ¡¿Estás cansada?! ¡Eres un fantasma!

La muchacha se sintió ofendida por ese comentario. Sin embargo, no podía evitar seguir cabeceando del sueño.

\- Claro que sí, me levanté muy temprano por la llamada de Boberto...

\- Siendo así, no tenías que contestar. Si tenías sueño desde un inicio, no deberías haber venido. – Le recriminó con terror.

\- ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?! ¡Un amigo necesita mi ayuda! ¡Obviamente debo acudir al llamado! ¡Más si se trata de ti!

El felino se sonrojó, avergonzado, detestando esa pura sinceridad que ella tenía. Al mirar el suelo, notó que había un agujero que mostraba la rueda andando.

\- ¡Santa madre! ¡Carrie!

Para su desgracia, la joven se había dormido. Roncaba suavemente y mostraba un rostro angelical que lo dejó levemente atontado.

\- Genial... ¿Hmm?

Al presionar suavemente el asiento que se pegaba al motor, el felino notó que este se hundía. Increíblemente, logró empujar un poco más logrando acceder su cabeza al baúl...

Y entonces, el horror. La garganta se le secó, los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, y sus dientes se apretaron con sumo terror.

Un verdadero esqueleto, cubierto de moscas, hormigas y gusanos. Un cadáver de ya añares se hallaba allí. Un aterrador hallazgo para el pobre joven de 15 años se sentía que se descomponía la ver la escena.

Se alejó rápidamente, vomitando por segunda vez en el agujero cerca de la rueda, fingiendo una tranquilidad imposible de demostrar al temblar o siquiera parpadear, angustiado, asqueado y preocupado. Lamentablemente, ya no podía acostarse en el asiento, el terror no se lo permitía. No quiere arriesgarse a preguntar al hombre nada, por lo que tenía un solo pensamiento... **Escapar**. Obviamente no era un desgraciado, Carrie debía venir con él. Luego la regañaría por todo esto que estaba pasando, pero primero buscarían seguridad lejos de este vehículo. Malditos sean los conjuros.

Al prestar atención al sujeto, este parecía saber el camino ya que tomaba el recorrido del mapa que había estudiado. Seguramente era por algo del pacto, no estaba seguro. Carrie roncaba tranquilamente, tenía saliva al costado de la boca y parecía bastante feliz abrazando el maletín. Supuso que estaba en un buen sueño, que afortunada. Al devolver la vista a este, notó que este jugaba con un cuchillo mariposa ensangrentado desde el tercer brazo que le salía del ombligo.

~ ¡Vamos a morir! – Pensó envuelto en un pánico absoluto.

Lamentándose por tantas cosas de su vida, bajó la vista, encontrándose nuevamente con el neumático expuesto... Y un tajo de chapa suelta y casi cortada.

~ Bingo. Esperemos que esto sea suficiente.

Con la vista enfocada en el hombre, él comenzó a doblar el trozo oxidado con el peso de su pierna. Observó a la joven, notando que esta comenzó a roncar de forma audible, reposando el rostro sobre la puerta, babeando sobre esta.

~ Ugh. Desagradable.

Al lograr rozar el neumático, mantuvo la posición, logrando cortar el caucho con facilidad. La rueda finalmente expulsó el aire en el corte, provocando que el peso se desvíe, mandando a la muchacha a los brazos del azabache, avergonzándolo en el momento. Sin embargo, la cabeza de ella dió contra su pecho, provocándole un x-ray que demostraba el cómo sus costillas y cervicales se partían por el impacto. Gracias al cinturón de seguridad, ella regresó a su rincón, dejando al muchacho en K.O por el impacto.

Volviendo a la situación, el hombre reaccionó sorprendido a la situación, desviando el camino a una estación de servicio que estaba en el camino de la entrada de la ciudad.

\- **Esto no es bueno... Esto no es bueno para los contratistas...** – Declaró con un sentido propio en su deber.

Él no tardó en bajar con facilidad y ponerse en campaña para conseguir un nuevo neumático, trasladándose con suma lentitud por su robusta apariencia, lo que le otorgó a Gumball la jugada maestra para intentar escapar.

\- ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Intentó abrir las 3 puertas que había, lamentándose por no haber salida a primera estancia.

\- Mmhnbrrr...

La puerta de Carrie colapsó contra el suelo cuando esta simplemente bostezó contra esta, quedando colgando fuera del vehículo por el cinturón.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Carrie! ¡Nos vamos! – La felicitó inconscientemente.

Sacándole el cinturón, el felino la tomó en brazos y le hizo a abrazar el maletín. Al asegurar los objetivos, comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad, en un intento de huir.

...

Día 1 - 10: 47 a.m.

Gumball finalmente había llegado a tierra firme. Habían llegado a la gran ciudad de Elmore, territorio bastante conocido por él ante sus grandes ocupaciones en los alrededores.

\- Entonces... Si está cosa funciona, estamos a dos horas de llegar al primer punto.

Suspiró exhausto. No quería criticar, pero Carrie, para ser un fantasma, tenía un peso considerable. Tanto que se le hizo muy dificultoso llegar a un lugar que no fuera tan visto a esas horas por el cansancio de sus brazos.

Ella descansaba apoyada contra una pared, ajena de toda situación. Sí que tenía sueño pesado.

\- Oye, Carrie, arriba. Tenemos que continuar.

Comenzó a mecerla algo brusco, despertándola en medio de su desorientación. Quizás fue bastante brusco, ya hasta estaba tan mareada que siquiera podía flotar y concentrarse en entender el lugar en el que se encontraba.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasó? ¿Ya llegamos?

Comenzó a estirarse, bostezar y flotar, sin notar que se hallaban en un callejón. Va, menos notaría eso si siquiera notó el ambiente fresco de la mañana.

\- Maldición... Siento que dormí contra una pared. ¿Eh? ¿Gumball? ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Lejos de ese sujeto. ¡Invocaste a un asesino, Carrie!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Ese sujeto mató a alguien! ¡Lo tiene en su baulera! ¡Era aterrador! ¡Creí que seríamos los siguientes! Hice una distracción y gracias a tu cabeza logramos huir.

\- P-Pero... El ritual... No lo entiendo, creí que hice bien los pasos.

La joven se abrazó la cola, doblada, entristecida. Otro fallo luego del incidente de Alan. Boberto tenía razón ella-.

\- ¡Ahora no es momento para esto! ¡Necesitamos llegar al primer punto! ¡Estamos a dos horas!

\- ¿Eh? P-Pero ahora estamos tirados en la ciud-.

\- ¡Luego resolveremos eso! ¡¿Puedes volar?! ¡Te pido que seas rápida! ¡Y que transites un lugar donde pueda vomitar!

Con esa pregunta, la joven no pudo evitar sonreír, olvidando su fracaso y conflicto mental. La aventura aún continuaba.

...

Día 1 - 12:53 a.m.

\- ¡BAAAAAJAAAAAAAA! ¡ME MORIRÉ! ¡ME VOY A CAER!

\- Menos mal que tengo la maleta, sino estaríamos en problemas. – Comentó ella al notar que el pobre felino vomitaba nuevamente, por tercera vez en el día.

La joven fantasma sobrevolaba los edificios y el área en búsqueda del punto que el GPS de la maleta tenía. El felino en sus brazos solo se tambaleaba, pataleaba y gritaba, aterrado y mareado.

\- ¿Acaso sabías que eso estaba ahí?

\- ¡Me dijeron que debía estudiar el mapa y eso hice! ¡Seguramente Larry fue quien me salvó de esto!

\- Oh, ¡Ahí está!

\- ¡MÁS DESPACIO! ¡AAAAAH!

Sin notarlo, el par casi era notado por una gata azul con ojeras que se hallaba algo estresada por su trabajo. La mujer presintió haber oído a su hijo mayor gritar y se puso alerta, observando el ventanal, más se sorprendió al no haber ninguna presencia distinguible.

\- Demasiado café... Ah, debo dejar de recordar esas cosas... - Declaró mientras se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos y seguía su deber.

Volviendo con el par, estos aterrizaron en un edificio parecido a Laser Video, salvó que en este era una tienda de discos musicales. Al bajar al felino, este echó a correr hacia un cesto de basura de la ciudad, comenzando a arrugarse sobre él al comenzar a vomitar por cuarta vez en la mañana, cayendo desmayado al costado. La agotado fantasma vio el suceso con lástima y asco.

Finalmente, tras una serie de arcadas y sonidos grotescos, el joven logró recomponerse. La cabeza tambaleaba y vibraba constantemente ante la desorientación, también sentía que su cuerpo estaba en desdén. Como si sus pies estuvieran en sus manos y sus manos en las rodillas. Algo completamente desparejo. Comió una barra de chocolate que tenía en manos y comenzó a respirar sentado contra una pared.

\- El GPS dice que es aquí... Vamos...

\- ¡E-Espérame, Gumball! ¡Estoy cansada!

Entrando como todo un hombre misterioso, el muchacho avanzó por los alrededores en búsqueda del sujeto que debía entregarle el primer número del código del maletín. Carrie arruinó el momento investigando los alrededores en búsqueda de algo interesante, flotando de un lado a otro.

El lugar parecía casi desierto ante la carencia de un personal que destacara en los alrededores, o mínimamente los recibiera. El felino golpeó la campana del mostrador y notó que había movimiento a lo lejos. Se dió la vuelta, buscando las palabras que el jefe de la tienda le había hecho memorizar. Al leerlas rápidamente, recordó lo que debía decir. Volteó, quedándose completamente en shock.

\- Bienvenido a Disco Sound. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

\- ¡¿Larry?!

El sujeto era idéntico al conocidísimo trabajador, salvó que este tenía un peinado afro, bigote robusto y sonreía de una manera más ligera, confiado.

\- Jo~, jo~. Me parece que te confundes, joven Padawan. Yo soy Larey Mostacheyer, ¿Y tú?

\- Oh, este... Ejem.

Gumball se acomodó el sombrero e hizo un gesto misterioso, aún que apenas llegaba al mostrador y solo sus ojos y orejas sobre el sombrero eran posibles de verse.

\- Mi nombre es un misterio relativo, señor X. Yo vengo por-.

\- ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡ESTO ES GENIAL! ¡TIENEN LOS DISCOS DE THE INFESTATION!

Arruinando su extraño papel, Carrie se hizo notar por su extremo fanatismo a las bandas oscuras, parece que eso jamás cambiará...

Tras un suspiro, el felino azotó el maletín contra el mostrador y le señaló una marca numérica que el sujeto debía entender, agobiado por la interrupción y su intento de actuación, el cual le exigió el jefe antes del encargo. Ya solo terminar e irse a su habitación y hacerse uno más con las paredes. Curioso, jamás pasaba ese pensamiento por su cabeza.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eres el del pedido! ¡Claro!

Entonces, el hombre marcó un 6 desde un teclado numérico, quedando registrado permanentemente.

\- Bien, faltan tres y el número del cliente. ¡Carrie! ¡Nos vamos!

La joven asintió, devolviendo los discos a su lugar. Los señaló, con unos ojos ardiendo de convicción. Parecía realmente motivada y convencida.

\- Volveré por ti algún día... ¡Que tenga un buen día, señor Larey!

\- Jo~, jo~. Tú también, pequeña. Cuida de tu novio, está muy decaído.

\- ¡Seguro~! ¡Cuidaré de él como nadie podría!

\- ¡NO ERES NI MI AMIGA, POR LO QUE NO PROMETAS TONTERÍAS!

...

Día 1 - 3:40 p.m.

\- Guuuumbaaaall... Estoy cansaaaadaaaa...

La joven flotaba colgada del azabache, este solo avanzaba a tirones, también exhausto. El estar varias horas caminando era un martirio. La fantasma parecía derretirse por completo, mientras que él arrastraba los pies, adolorido de tanto caminar.

\- Sí... Huff... Creo que deberíamos parar... Llevamos mucho tiempo así. ¿Tú comiste antes de venir? Yo ya recompuse mi estómago de azúcar cada tanto.

\- Sí... Pero ahora tengo hambre...

Ambos llegaron a un parque infantil y se sentaron en una banca frente a todos los niños. La vista era increíble, el aire natural moldeaba el área de una manera fantástica. Parecía que todo estaba perfecto en este lugar. Sin duda la juventud estaría muy agradecida de tener estos espacios para que los niños siguieran creciendo.

\- Haaa... Agradezco pensar en las emergencias.

Sacando unos billetes de su bolsillo, él le brindó esperanzas alimenticias a la joven. El lugar era perfecto para algo dulce. Y los vendedores ambulantes sentían en sus fosas nasales la interminable capacidad de aprovechar esto.

\- ¿Vas por algo?

\- ¿Un algodón de azúcar compartido?

\- Eres muy avaricioso, Gumball. – Le recriminó con algo de gracia.

\- Yo me considero ahorrativo. Todo gran sueño tiene sus costos, Carrie. – Declaró con una mirada levemente afectada.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué sueño tendrías para ahorrar tanto? – Consultó intrigada.

Ya no pudo oír respuesta, puesto que el felino se perdió de su vista. Suspiró profundamente y se concentró en los niños. Rió al notar que, a lo lejos, una niña moneda observaba tímidamente desde un árbol a dos niños, una masa extraña y verdosa jugando con otro que tenía forma de bloque vidrioso, ambos súper enérgicos, que se suponía que hacían de superhéroes.

\- Me recuerda a mí...

Entonces, la sonrisa de ella se desvaneció lentamente. Se miró las manos, intentando no recordar un error que una vez hizo y que aún pagaba.

\- ¿Valió la pena hacerlo? Digo, está aquí... Pero a la vez no.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Ella se espantó y gritó, horrorizada, al ver a Gumball con el pedido casi descuartizado a su lado. Su velocidad era tan abrumadora y sorprendente cuando estaba despistada. Al notar el aspecto del dulce, su expresión se arrugó con algo de molestia.

\- Podías esperarme... – Reclamó con algo de enojo.

\- Tenía hambre. Come.

Suspiró suavemente y obedeció. Después de todo, aún tenían mucho que hacer en el resto del día.

Un ambiente tranquilo floreció de entre la cercanía de ambos gracias a la banca que compartían. Una vieja banca con vista directa al campo de recreación de los niños.

\- ¿A dónde iremos ahora? – Consultó con algo de preocupación.

\- Tengo dinero. Nos instalaremos en un lugar que conozco. – Respondió con sencillez, sin preocuparse en cómo reaccionaría ante tantas cosas repentinas.

Sonrojo brutal. Carrie se sonrojó intensamente, intentando mantener su sonrisa, ahora temblorosa, y compostura mientras tosía por el comentario de su amigo.

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué...?

\- Hay un taller a unas cuantas manzanas. Si nos apuramos, llegaremos antes del atard-.

El felino comenzó a toser abruptamente al ver algo no solo aterrador, sino caótico. Su garganta se había secado repentinamente, mientras la esfera dulce se atoraba en él.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya me estaba preocupando por lo que me contestarías, Gumball! ¡Aún somos jóvenes para esas cosas! ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa?

Su rostro mostraba un pavor intenso, sus ojos, abiertos e irritados, mostraban su incapacidad para reaccionar ante esto. La cabeza de ella rotó por la mano de él directo a una sola ubicación... Un vehículo que, con una llanta nueva y reluciente a diferencia del resto de cosas, avanzaba lentamente hacia el parque donde estaban ellos.

\- El taxi fantasma... – Logró decir ella al comprender anonadada lo que veía.

\- ¡Sácanos de aquí! ¡Ya!

\- ¡S-Sí!

La boca de ella se abrió inmensamente, consumiendo lo que faltaba de algodón. Al digerirlo de una manera increíblemente rápida, lo tomó desde abajo de los brazos y se elevaron rápidamente, alejándose del sujeto que, al detenerse, bajó y los vió con los ojos inyectados en sangre, aparentemente furioso.

...

Día 1 - 5:20 p.m.

\- ¿C-Cúanto tardaremos?

El par se hallaba en la cima de un edificio de departamentos. Gumball, aterrado por las alturas, estaba aferrado a un poste; Carrie gozaba de las vistas más tenía una expresión preocupada.

\- Nos iremos en un segundo, trataré de que evitemos la tormenta. Solo quiero reflexionar un rato.

Ya casi sobre la ciudad, una abismal tormenta estaba aproximándose. Ambos estaban allí ya que ella estaba muy decaída por la situación y le había suplicado que la esperara.

\- Esto es un desastre. No puedo creer que pasó esto. Yo... Estaba segura de que había hecho bien los pasos.

\- O-Oye... Si te hace sentir mejor, a mí nunca me sale algo bien. Bueno, miento. Solo hoy.

\- Creo que te dejaré bañarte aquí...

\- ¡Perdón! ¡No pensé en lo que dije! ¡No me dejes aquí!

\- Ya, ya. Si quieres que nos vayamos, deberás venir aquí.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ni muerto me acerco a esa barandilla!

\- ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a las alturas?

\- ¡N-No! ¡No le temo a nada!

\- Se cae el poste...

\- ¡AAAAH!

Él se tiró contra el suelo, espantado. Al notar que estaba cerca de ella, comenzó a arrastrarse para alcanzarla, tomando la cola con éxito.

\- ¡Te tengo!

\- ¿Hmm? Oh, pues ya nos podemos ir. Ahora levántate y ni se te ocurra ver bajo mi falda.

Se levantó, notando que estaba al lado de la barandilla. Aterrado, se arrojó al suelo, intentando no mirar el horizonte.

\- Vaya, parece que deberé ayudarte...

\- ¿Eh? ¡E-ESPERA!

Sin previo aviso, ella lo alzó y se lo llevó a toda velocidad. La tormenta ya había llegado a la ciudad, y ninguno lo notó.

...

Día 1 - 7:32 p.m.

La noche había caído en la bella ciudad. El frío alcanzó fácilmente los alrededores, forzando a la pareja a seguir a pie desde hace horas. Finalmente habían llegado al lugar viejo y algo descuidado.

\- ¿Gumball? ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Un taller de zapatero. Un viejo amigo me dió una copia de las llaves para poder dormir dentro en caso de que hubiera un fin de semana que tuviera que estar en la ciudad. La independencia legal de mis padres me permite poder estar así.

\- ¿Independencia legal? ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes?

La puerta finalmente se abrió con la llave, permitiendo entrar al felino, ya que la muchacha estaba explorando los alrededores desde hace rato.

\- Descubrí que mi situación económica y familiar pendía de un hilo por acciones de mi padre que constaban desde mi nacimiento. También, mi relación con ellos no es la más estable, por lo que, con un juicio legal, me liberé de ellos con respecto a exigencias y derivados. Ellos me mantienen; y yo a ellos. Nuestra relación es algo así.

El lugar parecía una casa, salvó porque el abundante espacio era un lugar de trabajo y solamente había una cocina y un baño con signos de ambientación laboral.

\- Ya veo...

\- La habitación está arriba. Ah, olvidé la escalera.

Con una patada a la madera, una escalera se desplazó a los costados, mostrando un camino secreto al piso de arriba.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Increíble!

\- Sí, sí, sí. Arriba está el teléfono. Puedes llamar a quien necesites aclararle dónde estás.

\- A-Ah... Bueno, no debo llamar a nadie. Vivo sola y no tengo a nadie, además de que nadie me espera allí...

El joven se sacó el saco de detective, enorme, y suspiró. Estaba agotado de todo este día. Además de esto, debía cocinar. En sí, estaba con ganas de no levantarse de la cama otra vez.

\- ¿Hmm? Ya veo. Bueno, iré a hacer algo de comer. – Dijo, sin haber prestado un grado de atención a lo que ella le dijo.

\- ¡¿Comer?!

La sonrisa gatuna de la joven se asomó desde la habitación con un brillo sin igual. Gumball solo supo que tendría que cocinar bastante en ese instante.

...

Día 1 - 10:23 p.m.

La sartén bailaba al son del aire. El aceite y la comida sazonada que preparaba sobre la ardiente flama azul hacían de esta danza algo imprevisto. Un ambiente sonoro perfecto se movilizaba gracias a una antigua televisión que les permitía poder estar al tanto de la situación temporal.

\- ¿Tostado o caliente?

\- Tostado.

Preparando el pan en una vieja máquina de tostado, el felino proseguía cocinando con su tradicional buzo negro encima mientras que Carrie miraba la televisión sentada en la vieja mesa de dos que había allí.

\- ... Y siguiendo con el clima, la temporada de tormentas parece que se aceleró bruscamente sobre Elmore. Las autoridades ya han establecido que la gente debería procurar estar alerta ya que no se sabe cuándo es que la tormenta se desatará sobre la ciudad. Este suceso ocurrió hace ya 3 años, cuando-.

Apagó el televisor cuando supo que no había nada más útil en la información. La situación solo concedía problemas e incomodidad, pero Carrie no intentaría hacer algo que lo arruinara aún más para poder comer sin enojo de su amigo en medio.

\- Listo. A comer.

Depositando los platos, él solamente abrumó a su contaría de la sorpresa. El plato tenía un filete con cebolla, morrón y romero. Salsa de tomate visiblemente oscura y dulce que le daban un toque jugoso al plato. Finalmente, una copa con agua. Algo de fineza en un ambiente medio precario.

\- Puedes empezar a comer, yo iré a notificar que estoy aquí. Provecho.

\- ¿E-Eh? S-Sí...

Gumball desapareció escaleras arriba, dejándola sola. Tras varios segundos de silencio, la joven suspiró y se hizo intangible, subiendo también. La tentación de informarse podía más que ella.

Al llegar a la habitación, un lugar en donde había una cama familiar, una alfombra, un velador, un teléfono y nada más, ella vió a Gumball marcando un número en el teléfono, parecía bastante preocupado.

\- Aquí vamos... Espero que no conteste nadie más.

Cuando se detuvo, comenzó a pisotear el suelo, nervioso. Parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad.

Entonces, la llamada fue aceptada desde el otro lado. Carrie no podía entender por qué la garganta del felino se había contraído tanto en ese momento.

\- ¿A-Anaís? Soy Gumball.

\- Oh, ya sabía que llamarías. Supuse que no querrías que mamá o alguien más atendiera y deberías aclarar que no estarías en casa para no preocuparlos, como siempre expresas con tu mirada, la única que solo yo y mamá podemos leer, ¿Verdad?

Este suspiró aliviado, limpiándose el sudor del rostro con una toalla. Estaba a salvo de tener que llegar a hablar con alguien más.

\- Estoy en el taller de Roalf. Estoy trabajando en un encargo hasta mañana.

\- O sea que no estarás el fin de semana en casa... Como siempre.

\- Sí. Yo...

Se mordió la lengua, intentando poder quedar bien ante su hermana y no arruinar la situación con las palabras que fuera a utilizar. Ella era la única con quien sostenía un lazo familiar luego del gran desastre.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Y-Yo... No estoy solo, estoy con una amiga... Hace de mí transporte.

Silencio. Ante esto, el felino sentía que se moriría del miedo por oír una respuesta clave de esto.

\- Oh, bien. No te preocupes, yo le diré a mamá que estás bien y a salvo por si pregunta...

\- ¿T-Te encuentras bien? T-Te oyes un poco... enojada.

\- Oh, no~. Lo que pasa es que mi hermanito mayor parece que tiene novia y no se dignó a mostrársela a su hermanita querida que siempre lo ayuda y quiere~.

\- ¡N-NI SIQUIERA ES MI AMIGA!

El pensamiento de ambas mujeres fue conciso: "Que tsundere".

\- Bueno, no importa. Después afilaré la cuchilla indicada para conocerla. Nos vemos luego~.

\- ¡¿Cómo que cuchilla?! ¡Oye, no me dejes así, loca desgraciada!

Carrie supo que oyó demasiado tras esto, por lo que se aseguró la retirada inmediatamente. La comida estaba tibia aún por lo que devoró la mitad del filete abruptamente, en un intento de parecer bastante alimentada. Al ver al felino bajar las escaleras, supo que este estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? – Consultó como si nada, ignorando que este sudaba de los nervios.

\- M-Mi hermana está afilando un machete en casa. Quiere la cabeza de alguien por mis idioteces.

La joven obtuvo un escalofrío en la espalda tras el comentario oído. Imaginó repentinamente que se hallaba en una guillotina mientras la mismísima coneja soltaba la hoja riendo con los ojos enrojecidos de maldad.

\- Y-Ya veo~. Esperemos que no haga una locura. Ha, ha...

La joven finalmente terminó y fingió encontrarse saciada. Entre necesidad y ganas, Carrie iba la segunda sin dudarlo. Comenzó a sobarse el estómago, contenta y relamiéndose los la-.

\- Hay más en el sartén.

\- ¡¿Enserio?!

El muchacho solo la empujó hacia atrás con el mango del tenedor al haber invadido su espacio personal. Esa chica sí que era una glotona que no pensaba en otra cosa que la carencia de pudor y dignidad al actuar.

\- Sí. Sabía que querrías más, así que te hice otra tanda para compensar que me estás ayudando.

\- Sin embargo, la invocación salió mal... – Recordó ella con algo de incomodidad y tristeza.

\- Olvídate de eso, ya veremos cómo resolverlo. Por ahora, disfruta de esto, que mañana debemos seguir.

\- Exacto. Además, debemos dormir bien.

\- Por eso usaré la cama...

Silencio. El único que se podía oír era la gota de agua que tocaba continuamente el acero inoxidable de la pileta que utilizaban para lavar los dos platos que habían allí.

\- ¿Y dónde dormiré yo?

\- No lo sé...

Silencio nuevamente. El rostro de Carrie tensó un gesto plano, intentando comprender la decisión del muchacho al dejarla vagar libremente por el área, seguramente suponiendo por simple juzgado que ella no dormía o que dormía de formas poco ortodoxas.

\- U-Un caballero diría que la mujer tendría la cama y él dormiría en un sofá o en el suelo...

\- ¡Primero, soy fiel a la igualdad de género! ¡Por ende, sufre como un caballero y duerme en el suelo! ¡Segundo, hay 6° aquí dentro! ¡No pienso dormir en el piso!

\- ¡Debes de estar bromeando! ¡No pienso enfermarme por tus gatulocuras!

\- ¡¿Haaaa?! ¡¿Apoco se enferman los fantasmas?!

\- ¡Eso es muy cruel! ¡Claro que me enfermaré! ¡Moriré si duermo en el piso!

\- ¡Pues... Una lástima!

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Ya que eres tan partidario a la igualdad de género y yo comparto ideales comunistas, lo mejor será que compartamos la cama!

\- ¡Bien!

...

Día 1 - 11:32 p.m.

~ ¡No está bien! ¡Para nada bien!

Y entonces, todo terminó en esta situación. Gumball durmiendo de un lado y Carrie durmiendo en el otro. Estaban tan apegados que no podían evitar sentirse tan incómodos.

~ Ese es el peor fin de semana que puede existir en mi vida...

Suspiró, nervioso y agobiado por toda la situación. Además de que ambos estaban rodeados por una sábana cada uno, compartían la misma frazada, por lo que tener espacio era imposible. Al menos no se tocaban de manera tan directa.

\- Gumball... ¿Puedes dormir?

\- ¿Me oíste suspirar?

\- Es la décima tercera vez que lo haces. De todos modos, te oigo respirar como su fueras una aspiradora.

\- Pues bien... Ahora sabes que no puedo dormir. Si seguimos así, perderemos más horas de trayecto, ¿Tienes una idea para arreglarlo?

\- ¿Golpe en seco en tu nuca?

\- ¿Alguna menos dolorosa... Y hostil? – Consultó al notar la malicia en las palabras de ella.

\- ¿Un cuento para dormir?

\- ¿Qué somos? ¿Niños? – Recriminó, algo extrañado.

\- Hmm... ¿Qué tal... compartir recuerdos?

\- Paso. ¿A poco tienes buenos recuerdos de cuando me fui? ¿Tan bueno fue que me fuera?

\- Bueno... Luego que te fuiste, no todo fue de color de rosas...

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Digamos que no todo fue como si se liberara el mundo o todo fuera una paz inmensa. El hecho de que te fueras deterioró a muchos de nosotros. Había muchos más pleitos. Muchas de las chicas expresaron un odio a Penny por su actitud al no despedirse de ti o no mostrar algo de respeto al lanzarse a los brazos de Tobias al año siguiente. Muchos chicos demostraron su disgusto con Tobías por sus intentos de lograr emparejarse con ella... No es algo muy cómodo de decir con esta poca sencillez que intentas que te dé... ¿Y tú?

\- El sistema educativo de esa escuela me puso miles de restricciones apenas me presenté. No me podía acercar a nadie... Digamos que tampoco le caía bien a la gente... Menos a las mujeres...

\- ¿Gumball? – Consultó ella al notar que él se había entristecido repentinamente, mientras una extraña aura negra lo rodeaba.

\- Bah. Olvídalo... No quiero hablar de eso. – Declaró reacomodándose frente a ella.

\- Oh... Tu rostro se ve más bello cuando lo tengo cer-. ¡Hmp!

\- ¡A-A-Aléjate de mí!

Con la palma de una mano, el muchacho aplastó el rostro de la muchacha, teñido de rojo por la vergüenza.

\- Fu, fu, fu~. Ternurita~.

Ella sonrió con un gesto algo travieso y lamió la mano del muchacho, aplicando fuerza en al sostenerla para vengarse del gesto.

\- ¡AAAAH! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO! ¡ES DESAGRADABLE Y REPULSIVO!

Luego de lograr jalar y alejarse, el muchacho se alejó contra el borde de la cama. Entonces se acomodó, mirando el techo, avergonzado e incómodo.

Silencio. Ambos se quedaron viendo el techo, hasta que Carrie, que aún sonreía sonrojada por su travesura, habló.

\- Me alegra mucho que volvieras a la escuela, Gumball. Yo te extrañaba mucho... No sabes cuánto...

\- Sí, veo que esos cambios no son obra mía. Te ves más femenina y distintiva.

\- ¿Te desagrada?

Él la miró, ella lloriqueaba exageradamente con miedo a la respuesta. Obviamente, el muchacho no pudo evitar tener una gota en la nuca por semejante actitud.

\- Me es incómodo, eso es todo. Te recordaba de otra manera y ya no eres ese recuerdo... Eres algo...

\- ¡¿Mejor?!

\- Insoportable.

\- ¡Que cruel de tu parte! ¡Tú eres un aburrido y amargado y no digo nada contra ello!

\- Es algo que tenía que decirte desde que me viste luego de tantos años. Además, nadie te impide criticarme y hablar de mí como te guste.

Silencio. Repentinamente, ambos notaron que estaban muy cerca del otro, sonrojándose. Entonces... Ocurrió otra vez. Un espacio infinito alrededor de ambos los hizo sentirse libres de las incomodidades del área y las sábanas...

No. Gumball rechazó la imagen de su mente y se dió la vuelta, declarando un vago buenas noches, procurando olvidar lo que ocurrió. Carrie solo frunció el ceño nuevamente.

~ Me pasaría tu etapa de negación por el culo, pero no tengo... – Pensó ella algo enojada por el estado que pasaba su contrario.

Si, las cosas no eran fáciles para la pobre enamorada que tenía a un insoportable compañero a su lado.

...

Día 2 - 12:45 a.m.

Ojos pesados. La mirada del felino se enfocó lentamente en su alrededor. Frente a él, una ventana pequeña, abierta, permitía que se pudiera ver el sol en el exterior, golpeando la parte delantera del edificio. Dejando ver el ambiente nublado que aún estaba sobre la ciudad.

El muchacho intentó moverse, notando que algo iba muy mal al comprender que estaba del lado contrario al que debía dormir, es decir, contra la pared. Al mirar abajo, su garganta se secó abruptamente para evitar pegar un grito abrupto. Carrie y felino compartían una sábana y ella estaba abrazándolo.

Golpeó su nueva contra la almohada, nervioso, hundiéndose en el pavor de cómo reaccionar ante esta situación.

Al ver a su derecha, notó que la hora remarcaba que eran las 12:47 a.m, horario que superaba con creces su hora laboral que comenzaba a las 9 a.m. Eso aclaraba que él pudo dormir bien, cosa que no pasaba hace muchas noches de años pasados.

Suspiró profundamente. Su nerviosismo no desapareció, pero tampoco haría un escándalo por lo que ella hizo... De todos modos, sería mentir si dijera que no le gustaba. Eso había sido demasiado rápido para su corazón que comenzó a bombear intensamente desviando sangre a su rostro como respuesta a sus deseos recién admitidos.

Suspiró nuevamente, pero ahora recordando que debían desa-.

 **1 2 : 4 8 a . m .**

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡CARRIE, ARRIBA! ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

Sin una pizca de cuidado, el muchacho la desvió a un lado y se levantó corriendo hasta escaleras abajo. La fantasma, que despertó desorientada y aterrada, notó la hora, sintiendo que la vida se le caía en el momento.

\- Ay, no... – Logró declarar al notar que las cosas se les habían ido de las manos.

\- ¡Ghaphidoh! ¡Nosh vamoj!

El muchacho tenía el cepillo de dientes en la boca mientras se agregaba una campera lista y condicionada para la situación. La muchacha solo tomó la campera que él había usado el día pasado, ocupándola, quedándole prácticamente grande.

\- Vamos~. – Dijo con entusiasmo, lista para lo que fuera a pasar.

...

Día 2 – 01:00 p.m.

La puerta de la tienda de escalada militar se abrió abruptamente. Gumball vió un cesto de basura y no dudó en tambalear hasta este, descargando el estómago que apenas le aguantó el viaje aéreo de Carrie.

\- ¡¿LARR-?! ¡EGUH!

Volvió a vomitar mientras el sujeto, muy parecido a Larry, solo que, con cabello y bigote rubio, además de lentes de aviador, insertaba un número en el maletín que Carrie le alcanzó.

\- ¡Gracias~!

\- Gra-. ¡OUGH!

...

Caminata. Finalmente, el par caminaba por la ciudad rumbo al destino final. El tercer numero estaba cerca y la comida dentro del estómago de ellos aún pedía reposo.

Carrie estaba aferrándose al maletín y al traje algo raspado que traía puesto con felicidad, mientras que su compañero avanzaba con observando el radar del maletín de vez en cuando.

Gotas. Repentinamente, una llovizna comenzó a hacerse presente sobre la ciudad. Ella se mostró preocupada al notar que su compañero no hacía nada contra ello.

\- Gumball, ¿Cuánto falta?

\- Media hora. Sigue aferrada a mi espalda si te cansaste. No pararemos hasta llegar a esa última tienda.

\- Pero la tormenta...

\- No puedo detenerme hasta que lleguemos a terminar esto.

\- ¿Tan importante es esto para anteponer tu salud?

\- Cualquier cosa lo es. Ya poco y nada me importa mi vida, Carrie. Apenas tengo un sueño solo para moverme y no detenerme en este mundo horrible que solo demuestra que los jóvenes pecamos de ser peores que los mismos adultos. El futuro solo está mancillado de dolor y peligros.

\- ¡No! ¡Tú estás mal! ¡La vida no es tan mala y apenas tienes la edad para estipularla!

\- Pues si no te importa mi opinión, atrás puedes regresar a tu casa... Antes de eso, arregla lo que hiciste con la horrible invocación que hiciste.

Silencio. Ella se soltó de los hombros del muchacho y soltó el maletín que cayó al suelo, y este se detuvo, volteando a verla, algo consternado por lo que dijo, sin mostrarlo en su expresión detestable de siempre.

\- Y-Yo...

\- ¡Gracias por recordármelo! ¡Acaso no crees que tengo sentimientos por ser un fantasma! ¡Te crees algún tipo de dios al permitirte juzgar a los demás!

\- ¡Todos tenemos el derecho de criticar y juzgar! ¡Yo solo...!

\- ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Ya que soy un fantasma, no sufro por cada maldita palabra que usas para juzgarme! ¡Ya que soy un fantasma, no puedo recordar la cantidad de cosas buenas que eras y que alguna vez quise que mantuvieras! ¡Porque, como me conoces tanto de mí, sabes lo tanto que sufro por no tener a nadie a mi lado al despertarme, y no poder gozar de tener a unos padres que te aman todos los días de mi existencia!

Lagrimas. El muchacho tragó repentinamente, sorprendido, al ver que ella estaba llorando como una persona normal. Como todo ser que puede transmitir emociones... y demostrarlas.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo...?

Ella lo miró con un rostro lleno de lágrimas y un gesto de rotundo dolor.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo "sintiendo"? Desde que cierto felino hiperactivo me ayudo hace 3 años atrás. Desde entonces, gracias a él, soy feliz. Es una lástima que ya no pueda decir lo mismo de ti.

Intimidado, el felino mostró una expresión temerosa mientras se intentaba alejar de la muchacha que se acercaba y le escupía todo lo que estaba guardando en ese escaso tiempo de tres semanas que llevaban juntos como compañeros de clase.

\- Ten en mente esto, Watterson. A nadie le importa tu opinión sobre los demás... Bien sabes eso, ya que Boberto seguramente te lo tuvo al tanto. Lamentablemente, todo lo que conoces de mí, no es ni la gota de lo que conozco de ti.

\- ¡Tú que sabrías sobre mí!

\- Sé que aun bebes chocolate caliente. Finges beber café, porque crees que te hace ver más maduro. Sé que vives cansado porque no puedes dormir. Seguramente es por algo que pasó en tu pasado y no le has contado a nadie. Sé que estás orgulloso de Darwin por vivir una vida mucho más sociable y estable, pero decepcionado por como toma su rumbo a un futuro genérico como los demás. Sé que te gustaría poder estar solo mucho más tiempo, pero yo y los demás te lo impedimos... No lo sé todo, Watterson. Pero sí sé lo que me dejas ver todo el tiempo en que esa ridícula cara que haces, fingiendo firmeza y dignidad, se doblega por la tristeza de tu aura. Soy un fantasma, y leer eso sí que puedo hacerlo. Adiós, Gumball. Suerte con tu viaje... Una cosa más. Ese sujeto va a buscarte a ti para llevarte a tu destino, como siempre debió haber sido, por lo que, si llegas allí antes que él, desaparecerá.

Ella, como la primera vez que apareció al inicio, comenzó a girar cual tornado y desapareció en un destello, sin más, dejando al felino mirando por donde se fue, atónito y consternado. En un repentino brote de ira, él comenzó a correr con el maletín en manos hacia el punto de encuentro.

\- ¡Pues bien! ¡Vete! ¡No te necesito, pedazo de ectoplasma parlanchina! ¡Yo puedo solo! ¡Yo...! Yo...

Luego de tanto correr, el cansancio lo alcanzó con la finalidad que corresponde, provocando que su ira se disipara bajo la tormenta, ocasionando que se entristeciera de inmediato.

\- Yo solo soy un estúpido... Un estúpido...

...

Carrie estaba en la banca del parque del día pasado. El lugar estaba desierto y ella solo lloraba cubierta por las gotas de la tormenta. Ese día había sido un asco, y la tristeza de estar sola ya era algo que siempre acostumbraba a sostener por si sola.

\- Para que quiero esto... Si solo me excusaba para abrazarlo.

Se removió el saco, soltándolo contra el lodo y los charcos, enfurecida. Al notar que este se veía más que estropeado, se mostró preocupada por lo que hizo.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Debí haberlo devuelto!

Al levantarse, ella se acercó con rapidez y lo recogió. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada cuando una mano la tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrástrala.

\- **Los contratistas deben terminar el trayecto... El servicio sigue en pie...**

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Oh, genial! ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo no soy a quien buscas! ¡Suélt-! ¿Eh?

Ella intentó hacerse intangible para el sujeto, pero le fue imposible soltarse. Ante el shock, no pudo hacer nada hasta terminar dentro del vehículo, siendo encerrada y atrapada repentinamente por los cinturones de seguridad.

\- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Él ya no está conmigo!

\- **Debo encontrar al otro contratista... El servicio sigue en pie...**

Sin más, el sujeto comenzó a conducir mientras la muchacha luchaba por intentar salir y escapar.

...

Día 2 – 03:00 p.m.

Finalmente, tras tanto andar, el muchacho llegó al tercer punto que le daría el número que necesitaba. Siendo los ya figurados los que formaban el "61". Miró nuevamente el título de la tienda, siendo esta una tienda de artículos de brujería y utilería de dicho calibre.

\- Acabemos con esto. – Mencionó para sí mismo, en un intento de levantar su moral, fracasando estrepitosamente.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio y abrió la puerta, adentrándose al lugar, justo cuando la puerta se cerró, los abrió, sorprendiéndose porque el lugar era completamente blanco, sin algún objeto o imagen.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Oh, finalmente lo logré. Ese mocoso sí que me tuvo entretenido hasta ahora.

Al voltear, el felino se encontró con obeso ser grumoso que traía una musculosa, pantalones rotos y sandalias de plástico rosadas. Ese sujeto le parecía familiar...

\- Yo te conozco... ¡Tú eres el taxista asesino que me llevó hasta la ciudad! – Exclamó el felino, aterrado.

\- Bueno, sí, pero no. Creo que viste a algo parecido a mí... Me presentaré ante ti, muchacho. Me llamo Grimmer Tropper Mangomer. Fui un empleado de la central de taxidermia de los 60' que se llamaba "Taxis Mc' Cident". ¿Sabes que es este lugar y por qué te llamé?

\- ¿Llamaste? Espera, ¿Por qué eres tan... limpio y amable? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- ¡Bien! ¡Dimos un buen paso! ¡Yo te llamé desde que ví en ti una horrible conducta con respecto al juzgar a los demás, algo que padeciste tres años como alumno en una escuela! Yo soy lo que ves, mientras que él otro es una parte corrompida de mi ser por cuestiones específicas. Venía a hablarte y a ayudarte, jovencito. Esto es lo más cercano al cielo... No puedo acceder a él hasta que arreglen lo que hicieron... y me pasó.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo sabes que padecí eso en mi estancia en la otra escuela?! ¡¿Estoy muerto?!

\- Bueno... Tú no, yo sí. Respecto a lo que sé, solo te diré que hay alguien, más arriba de lo que crees, viendo lo que haces y vives. Tiene muchas cosas preparadas para ti. Pero quiere que resuelvas tus problemas en el camino.

\- ¿Problemas? ¡Yo estoy esplen...!

\- Estabas lamentándote porque hiciste llorar a una damisela. Un hombre no hace eso.

\- ¡¿Qué esperas que haga?! ¡Tengo muchos problemas! ¡Solo soy alguien que ha traído problemas a todos los que se le acercan!

\- ¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡Cállate, mocoso! ¡No tengo tiempo para oírte hablar de cómo te desestimas a ti mismo! ¡Ya hay una mujer para arreglar eso! ¡Mocoso! ¡Yo morí en un accidente!

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Bien... Seré breve. A ti no te gusta oír las historias de otros, por lo que resumiré todo en palabras. Es eso, o tendremos recreaciones de recuerdos, pero no hay tiempo para eso. ¿Comprendes?

\- Eh... No.

\- Perfecto. Te contaré una pequeña historia. Hace muchos años, yo hacía mi rutinario deber como taxista, sólido y rutinario como siempre, cuando mi último usuario olvidó su billetera. Por mi codicia, intenté llegar al asiento de atrás para agarrarlo cuando me había estacionado, pero la ironía fue bestial y algo me chocó, provocando que el motor saliera despedido del frente y, del impacto, me llevara hasta el baúl. Morí del impacto. ¡¿Entiendes?!

\- Oh... - Dijo al comprender como mal interpretó todo lo que había pasado en el vehículo que se veía en un estado deplorable.

\- ¡OOOH! ¡Pues bien! ¡No pude entrar al cielo por esta pequeña avaricia! ¡Entonces, varios años después, un mocoso y su noviecita se ponen a jugar con los espíritus y me reviven! ¡Pero, sorpresa, el circulo fue un fiasco y el sello fue tan malo, que usaron separó mi alma y espíritu! ¡Pues ahora hay un "yo" horrible y feo vagando por la ciudad por culpa de dos mocosos tontos!

\- Este... Yo...

\- No quiero tus disculpas por juzgarme, ni tus explicaciones y excusas... Quiero una serie de cosas a cambio de todo esto que me hicieron por jugar con mí alma. Una, deja de juzgar a la gente. Eres demasiado joven para actuar como un anciano que odia todo lo que se mueve. La avaricia no te la quitará nadie. Eso solo lo definirás tú a futuro. Dos, arregla las cosas con esa chica, ya que ese "feo" la ha secuestrado para encontrarte. Tres, erradícalo de la faz de la tierra, así podré entrar al paraíso y podré descansar en paz. Para eso, te daré esto...

El hombre aplaudió y mostró una especie de estela azul y blanca en sus manos al separarlas. Esta estela celeste era pequeña, pero parecía extrañamente intensa.

\- Esto te permitirá que la ayudes a detener a esa cosa que crearon. Deténganlo. No quiero que mi espíritu sea eso eternamente... Ah, una cosa más, mocoso. Esos de arriba quieren que te lo diga. Cuando veas a la chica y sepas todo, deja que el corazón actué antes que el cerebro, ¿Sí? Cuídate.

El hombre le dió al muchacho la estela, provocándole una gota en la nuca por los aparentes sucesos que el sujeto no podía controlar por lo visto.

\- No entiendo mucho... ¿Debo disculparme con ella por ser un idiota y debo salvarla de tu "tú malvado"? – Consultó completamente perdido de todo lo que ocurría.

\- Básicamente... Oh, se acabó el tiempo. Adiós, mocoso. Suerte, y no mueras.

\- ¡¿QUÉ NO QUÉ?!

...

Despertar. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con pesadez, notando que se encontraba dentro de una tienda de brujería, puesto que veía muchos objetos de dicho magnate.

\- ¡Oh, ya se despertó! Estaba por llamar a una ambulancia por su estado, pero veo que solo necesitaba descansar. Aquí tiene el número. Puede seguir en su viaje, jovencito.

Un sujeto similar a Larry, excepto por tener escote, un cabello largo y enrulado, unas caderas extrañamente pronunciables y un traje rojo ajustado, le cedió el maletín al muchacho mareado, con el numero 6 marcado al lado, generando la clave el número "616".

\- Gracias... ¡Carrie!

El joven reaccionó y se levantó, retirándose del lugar, sin notar que el área en realidad era un almacén deshabitado, demostrando que él había atravesado unas puertas de vidrio, ya que salió por dicho agujero a Dios sabe dónde.

...

Día 2 – 05:00 p.m.

Carrie estaba entristecida por completo. Ella estaba en los asientos traseros, ignorando todo a su alrededor, pensando en las cosas que dijo del muchacho. Sintiéndose miserable por expresar tantas cosas egoístas en tan poco tiempo como excusa por todo lo que era el chico.

\- Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota... - Decía la muchacha cabeceando contra el asiento del conductor, generando un movimiento repentino sobre el hombre, que comenzaba a enfurecer.

- **El contratista debe dejar de molestar o el viaje se hará dificultoso...**

\- Sí, sí, sí... ¿Sabes algo? Aquí no debo esconder nada... Así que... Tu madre te enseñó a ser algo más que una basura impertinente. – Dijo ella mostrando una fría mirada mientras su cuerpo se cubría con un aura blanca.

\- **¡¿Eh?! ¡¿HIBRIDO?! ¡NO ES POSIBLE!**

Desgarro. Los cinturones de seguridad se hicieron añicos repentinamente permitiendo a la muchacha ir contra el sujeto con velocidad, comenzando a tironear mientras le cubría los ojos al ser.

\- **Apostemos, feo. ¿Quién cae? ¿Una hibrido que no tiene nada por perder o un espíritu corrupto que solo demuestra que no tiene nada de alma? ¡Cumplas tu objetivo o no, solo estarás vagando por la tierra como si nada! ¡No puedo permitir eso!** – Escupió la muchacha con una sonrisa divertida al notar que el sujeto comenzaba a acelerar para intentar asustarla. Sin embargo, esto solo la hizo reír.

\- **¡UN HIBRIDO ES UNA CORRUPCION! ¡AQUÍ NO TIENES PODER!** – Repentinamente, un aura verde envolvió al apestoso ser con fuerza, desbordando el vehículo. Este demostraba su ira con intensidad, intentando zafar del acto, pero sus brazos fueron repentinamente por su propio cinturón de seguridad.

\- **¿Oh~? ¿Crees que me vencerás así, abuelo~?** **¡No olvides que yo no tengo nada que perder para detenerte!** – Declaró la muchacha sonriendo con diversión y remarcando una sonrisa atrevida y filosa.

Repentinamente, el hombre usó su tercer brazo para poder ver el camino, notando que estaban por atropellar a alguien.

\- **¡Eso es! ¡Veamos qué tan...! ¡¿Gum** ball?! – Declaró ella completamente aterrada al notar que el muchacho caminaba exhausto, aparentemente de tanto correr. El sujeto aprovechó la distracción para removerse el cinturón, golpeando a la chica contra el asiento, desviando el vehículo, frenando bruscamente para dejarlo de costado. La poca gente que pasaba por ahí estaba preocupada por el chico que se quedó viendo el vehículo con pánico.

\- Válgame el cielo...

La puerta se abrió, mostrándole como su amiga luchaba con pedazos de cinturones que la intentaban amarrar por muchas partes. Ella procuró mantener su falda baja cuando vió al muchacho, avergonzada y nerviosa por la situación que los separó.

\- ¡Gumball! ¡Corre! ¡Aléjate de aquí!

El muchacho no pudo reaccionar cuando, repentinamente, el cinturón de seguridad del acompañante del conductor le atrapó el torso y el maletín, atrayéndolo dentro del vehículo, tambaleando a este por la brusquedad, para repentinamente acelerar con todas hacia un rumbo desconocido. Claro, esto avisado por la policía ante los transeúntes que vieron todo el desastre en el tráfico y el acontecimiento.

...

Día 2 – 07:00 p.m.

El par viajaba en los asientos traseros con suma preocupación. Desde el inicio del viaje que fue hace una hora, ninguno se dedicó la palabra, incomodos.

La muchacha golpeó un pedazo de cinturón que intentó subir por su brazo, para luego mandarlo a volar contra la cabeza del conductor. Este ni se inmutó ante el ataque, conduciendo con tranquilidad.

\- Aaaah... Supongo que es hora. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás con nosotros, Grimmer?

El sujeto y Carrie se mostraron sorprendidos ante las palabras del muchacho. ¿Cómo diablos sabía ese nombre?

\- ¡Momento! ¡¿Lo conoces?! – Reclamó ella, enfurecida por lo que aparentemente sabía.

\- **Es imposible que el contratista sepa algo como eso. El contratista entregará el pedido a tiempo y yo seré libre...**

\- Ya veo... Así que realmente fue mi culpa. Lo siento, Carrie. Lo que pasó con este tipo es por mi culpa...

\- ¿E-Eh?

\- Déjame hablar. Por primera vez no seré egoísta y no hablaré de mí mismo, ignorándote. El circulo mal hecho en el patio de Boberto nos arruinó todo el trabajo. Fue mi culpa y no lo supe... Lamento haberte juzgado por tantas cosas... Solo quiero que sepas, que lo que vaya a pasar, solo me afectará a mí...

\- ¡Espera! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Háblame, Gumball!

\- Lo siento, pero ya no se puede. No hay tiempo para ser social. Tú toma la maleta y entrégala. Yo me encargo de esto...

\- ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!

\- ¡OYE TÚ, FEO! ¡TE LLAMAS GRIMMER TROPPER MANGOMER, NO ES ASÍ! ¡FUISTE EMPLEADO DE LA EMPRESA TAXIDERMISTA "TAXIS MC' CIDENT"! ¡MORISTE DE FORMA ACCIDENTAL Y JUZGUÉ TU MUERTE CON UN ASESINATO! ¡ME EQUIVOQUÉ! ¡DEJA ESTE MUNDO Y ABANDONA TODO LO QUE HICE!

El sujeto frenó repentinamente, sacudiendo a ambos en el asiento, para voltear de manera anormal y perturbar a ambos.

\- **¡ESCÚCHAME, MOCOSO! ¡TÚ NO ERES QUÍEN PARA DARME ORDENES! ¡CUANDO TERMÍNES ESTA TRAVESIA RIDICULA, SERÉ LIBRE Y RECORRERÉ LAS CALLES TOMANDO DINERO A DIESTRA Y SINIESTRA!** – Gritó con enojo e ira el horrendo ser, mientras escupía y apenas aguantaba que el muchacho hubiera mencionado todo eso. Aparentemente, no tuvo pudor o disimulo al demostrar sus intensiones o caracter verdaderos.

\- Que avariciosos... - Declaró la muchacha si pudor alguno al notar que ambos eran tal para cual en ese momento.

\- ¡SOY AHOR **RATIVO!** – Declararon ambos, ofendidos. Sin embargo, el hombre sonrió confiado.

\- **Además, ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer un simple mortal contra un espíritu como yo?** – Declaró, apuntándole con su mano libre.

\- Oh. Ahí es donde te equivocas. No tengo armas, un plan o apoyo alguno... Sin embargo, ¿No te aterra saber que un niño como yo puede patearte el trasero? Porque, aunque no lo creas, este mocoso...

Carrie desvió la vista a la mano derecha de su amigo que comenzaba a brillar en un intenso poder celeste mientras que este apretaba el puño con intensidad.

\- ... fue y seguirá siendo el buscapleitos número uno de todo Elmore.

Lamentando mentalmente esta decisión, el felino mordió la mano del ombligo del sujeto con brutalidad, provocando que este chillara desenfrenadamente del dolor. Esto provocó también que el volante se fuera por un solo sentido, provocando que el vehículo se volteara repentinamente, a punto de volcar.

Gracias a la desconcentración, él se soltó de los cinturones y se aproximó a la chica, aferrándola a su pecho, desconcertándola y avergonzándola.

\- Mi nombre es Gumball Watterson, y yo soy la distracción que va a mantener a salvo a la única mujer a la que le importe un poco más que a mi hermana. ¡Este es el maravilloso mundo de Gumball, malnacido! ¡No olvides que, por primera vez en toda mi vida, soy consciente de que ocurre en este mundo! ¡JA, JA, JA! – Declaró con tiempo el muchacho, riendo divertida y malévolamente por lo que alguna vez hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba... Una desventura.

Partió el vidrió de la ventana de la puerta de un codazo, lanzando a la anonadada Carrie contra este, expulsándola del vehículo. El muchacho sonrió divertido, notando el pánico, dolor e ira del sujeto que mecía su mano, intentando retomar el control de la situación.

\- Espero disfrutes la noche, Grimmer. ¡Porque para mí es fabulosa! ¡Igual que yo! ¡JA, JA, JA! – Gritó el muchacho arrojándose por la ventana, siendo atrapado por la muchacha que se detuvo lentamente, intentando acomodarse. Bajó al muchacho a su lado, respirando exhausta.

Choque. Repentinamente, el tambaleante taxi perdió el control al chocar contra vehículo estacionado, rotando por los lados, desmoronándose de cabeza.

\- Cielos... ¡IDIOTA! ¡EGOLATRA MALNACIDO! ¡PUDIMOS HABER MUERTO! ¡PUDISTE HABERME MATADO! ¡YO TAMBIEN PUEDO MORIR! ¡YO TAMBIEN PUEDO LASTI-! – Comenzó a gritarle la muchacha, enfurecida y al borde de las lágrimas, golpeando y empujando al muchacho que no opuso resistencia en el maltrato, más intentó detenerla con suavidad. Ambos tenían raspones, mugre y rastros de quemaduras leves por el ardiente motor que estuvo al lado de ambos en todo el viaje.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que estás viva! ¡Soy un idiota que juzga a todo lo que existe! ¡Lo sé! ¡Estás hermosa! ¡Yo soy un estúpido! ¡Solo soy eso, un retardado! ¡Pero tienes que escucharme! ¡Fui al tercer punto de encuentro! – Explicó él, intentando rogarle lo único que debían hacer.

\- ¡¿Tercer punto de encuentro?! ¡Gumball! ¡¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?! ¡Solo habían-!

\- ¡Escúchame! ¡Hablé con el alma de ese feo de allá! ¡Me dijo algunas cosas que no le tomé mucha atención! ¡Soy así, un puto desastre! ¡Me dio algo para poder detenerlo! ¡Ahora, alza tu lindo trasero en vuelo y ve hasta la casa del fondo! ¡Estamos a dos horas seguramente! ¡Tú ve delante! ¡Ese tipo no ha caído y debo distraerlo mientras avanzamos! ¡Él no puede llegar a la casa con alguno de nosotros entregando el pedido o podrá vagar por la tierra como cualquier otro ser! ¡VUELA! ¡YA! ¡¿Confías en mí?!

Ella volteó mirando la caza que se hallaba al fondo del recorrido. Era la única con iluminación y aparente actividad. Ahora que recordaba, los domingos se festejaban películas en el autocine de las afueras de la ciudad. Era normal entre familias que salieran para ir allí.

\- ¡Óyeme, Carrie! ¡Mírame! ¡¿Confías en mí?! ¿Confías en mí? Comprendo… No te pido que olvides todo lo que te he dicho, hecho y desecho. Si quieres olvidarte de mí y dejarme como a todos los que les he hecho daño por todo lo que soy ahora, entonces hazlo... Pero, te pido, no permitas que ese desgraciado llegue hasta allá.

Le sostuvo las manos que sostenían el maletín con algo más que ganas de disculparse por todo lo que había hecho y dicho. Pero no había tiempo. Ella dudó un poco ante el testimonio, tratando de razonar con lentitud todo lo que el desesperado joven le imploraba, pero finalmente sonrió y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo.

\- Creo que eso lo podemos hablar cuando terminemos esto. Confío en ti. Me encargaré de esto. Dicho esto, ella alzó vuelo con una firmeza y velocidad increíbles, mientras que el muchacho comenzó a saltar y exclamar emocionado por el sin fin de cosas que estaban pasando en tan poco tiempo.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡GUMBALL ESTÁ EN LA CASA ESTA NOCHE, PERRAS! ¡ES HORA DEL CAOS! ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡¿Eh?!

Entonces, un suave rechinido lo hizo voltear lentamente hacia el vehículo demolido. Una enorme deformación comenzó a presenciarse de entre los vehículos, alzándose lentamente frente al muchacho que no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto.

\- Tienes que estar jodiendo... ¿Un puto "Transformer"? ¿Es enserio? ¿No puedo alejarme de las maquinas gigantes por una sola vez en mi vida? – Consultó completamente desanimado y agotado.

En efecto. El horrible taxi se había vuelto un robot gigante de al menos 3 metros con el espíritu riendo y sosteniendo el volante para dirigirlo desde la cabina del pecho.

\- **¡TE DIJE QUE UN SIMPLE MORTAL NO PODRÍA CONTRA MÍ!**

\- Sí... Este... Poco y nada me importa tu opinión, ¿Sabes? Creo que me olvidé de la salsa en la estufa, y ya que es de noche... ¡Nos vemos!

Corriendo en cuatro patas, el muchacho comenzó a pensar en una manera de distraer al espíritu, sin destruir una casa o matar a alguien en el proceso. Si hubiera prestado atención, podría haber visto como la gente salía de sus casas y filmaba la situación.

\- Maldición, no tengo ide-.

Una bicicleta. Una bicicleta se encontraba estacionada justo a varios pasos de una casa que se encontraba a oscuras. Razonando sus opciones, se incomodó por la que tomaría.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Pidió disculpas a la nada misma por su accionar irresponsable al hurtar una bicicleta deportiva negra y roja que comenzó a usar de inmediato para evitar que el sujeto lo alcanzara.

A lo lejos, el muchacho pudo ver a la exhausta Carrie que apenas podía flotar, por lo que no dudó y aceleró con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡CARRIE! ¡SUBE!

La aludida se mostró sorprendida al ver el rodado, mostrándose muy espantada por ello.

\- ¡G-GUMBALL! ¡ESO ES DE-! ¡KYAA!

No pudo terminar la oración ya que él frenó y la alzó contra el marco de la bicicleta, pedaleando con todas sus fuerzas al notar que el enemigo estaba muy cerca.

\- **¡NO ESCAPARAN DE MÍ!**

\- ¡PUES YO SÍ QUIERO HACERLO! ¡DIME LA HORA!

\- ¡SON LAS 10:00 p.m.! ¡TENEMOS DOS HORAS PARA EL FIN DEL DÍA, GUMBALL! – Dijo ella al ver el maletín, preocupada.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡ME DUELEN LAS MALDITAS PIERNAS!

\- **¡Y AHORA TE VAN A DOLER OTRAS COSAS, MOCOSO!**

El muchacho logró notar que el sujeto estaba tan cerca, por lo que abrazó a su compañera antes de que el sujeto pateara la bicicleta, destrozándola al pisarla luego de ser devastada, mandando al par a volar contra el pavimento.

\- ¡MALDICIÓÓÓÓN!

Impacto...

...

Gumball abrió los ojos con lentitud, mareado, notando que el espíritu se hallaba frente a ellos, riendo a carcajadas cual niño travieso.

\- 10... 10:15 p.m... Gumball... debemos... solo nosotros...

La muchacha estaba derribada sobre su pecho. Sin embargo, portaba un corte pequeño en la cien del cual caía sangre roja, igual a la de su amigo, producto de una contusión.

\- El maletín... debemos... entregar el maletín...

Ella estiró su brazo, intentando alcanzar dichoso objeto. Para su mala suerte, el espíritu tomó a este entre sus pequeñas pinzas, además de levantar al felino, cosa que preocupaba a su amiga, que intentó aferrarse a él, sin éxito al perderlo de sus manos.

\- ¡G-Gumball...! Noo...

\- **No se preocupen... entregaran el pedido a tiempo. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Y cuando termine, acabaré con ustedes dos, para luego ir por el mundo! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!** **¿Eh?**

Forcejeando, el sujeto pudo ver cómo el muchacho intentaba zafarse con pocas fuerzas, con el cuerpo cansado y adolorido, mientras estiraba su brazo hacia la muchacha.

\- Suél... ta... me... No… la… lasti… marás…

\- **¿Eh? ¿Quieres salvarla? ¡Ya veo! ¡Sabes que ella es una híbrida! ¡Ella puede morir! ¡Ella es la mezcla corrupta de un espíritu y un humano!**

Sorpresa. El muchacho observó a la joven que se mostraba incomoda y preocupada por la situación. Lamentaba que lo hubiera sabido así y no pudieran hablarlo con calma.

\- Ella... ¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡NO LA TOQUES!

El muchacho comenzó a forcejear para intentar soltarse, desesperado. Sin embargo, no logró nada. El ser vió la hora del maletín. 10:30 p.m. Tenía tiempo para desmoralizarlo. Lo aproximó a su rostro, mientras le mostraba como acercaba su pie para pisar a la joven.

\- **¡Mira! ¡Ella será aplastada! ¡¿Ves eso?! ¡Vamos! ¡Haz alguna distracción ahora, mocoso! ¡¿NO ES UNA MAGNIFICA NOCHE AHORA?! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡JA, JA, JA! ¿Eh?**

Un brillo intenso hizo que el sujeto viera como la mano del felino brillaba de color celeste claro. De una manera celestial. Magnifica.

\- **¡¿Exorci-?!** – Llegó a decir antes de recibir un brutal golpe en la mejilla que hizo al espíritu tambalearse, soltando al muchacho y cayendo de espaldas.

La fantasma vió todo completamente sorprendida, sin la capacidad de creer lo que veían sus ojos huecos. Él había caído a su lado, como un superhéroe recién llegado en escena.

\- ¡Carrie! ¡¿Estás bien?! – Dijo mientras sostenía el rostro de la muchacha entre sus patas que ya no brillaban, preocupado, observando todo lugar posible para asegurar que ella se encontraba a salvo, sin notar que ella estaba enrojeciendo por la cercanía. – ¡Perfecto! ¡Nos vamos!

\- Ahhh… Siempre arruinas el momento… - Declaró bajando la mirada, desilusionada y decepcionada.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – Consultó, comenzando a correr de la mano.

\- Nada. Lo cliché de estos momentos. – Dijo sonriendo considerando lo propio de esos momentos.

\- ¡O sea, dijiste algo! – Reclamó al reconocer que si había dicho algo, sin querer repetirlo. Por alguna razón, se le hacía similar a algún momento que había leído en alguna parte.

\- ¡Solo detengamos a ese idiota! ¡Escucha! ¡Yo puedo detenerlo, ya que sé dónde se encuentra su debilidad, pero necesito que lo distraigas! ¡Sigue corriendo!

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Carrie?! ¡NO ME DEJES CON ESTE LUNATICO, SOLO! – Gritó a todo pulmón al notar que ella ya no estaba allí a su lado.

\- **¡MOCOSO DESGRACIADO! ¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS UN EXORCISTA?!** \- Gritaba el espíritu enfurecido mientras caminaba muy tambaleante detrás de él, intentando atraparlo.

\- ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ HABLAS! ¡PERDÓN POR GOLPEARTE, PERO NO TE IBA A DEJAR QUE LA TOCARAS! ¡AAAAAAH! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Al observar la hora por tantas sacudidas del maletín, el muchacho se sorprendió terriblemente al ver que ya eran las 11:12 p.m.

\- ¡¿COMO DIABLOS PUEDE IR TAN RAPIDO EL TIEMPO?! ¡CARRIE! ¡HAZ LO QUE SEA QUE QUIERAS HACER YAAAA! – Gritó del pánico mientras metía el mango del maletín entre sus dientes, para comenzar a correr en cuatro patas.

\- ¡A la orden, jefe! – Dijo la muchacha repentinamente detrás del robot gigante, sorprendiendo al espíritu por su aparición. Entonces el pánico lo abrazó cuando notó que en las manos de ella estaba la llave del vehículo.

\- ¡¿C-CÓMO?! ¡NOOOOOO!

\- ¡ADIOS, MALDITO ESPECTRO ESTUPIDO! – Despidió la muchacha sonriendo violentamente mientras abría el baúl que estaba en la espalda, cual joroba, permitiendo que una repentina luz verde saliera de esta, al igual que múltiples espectros pequeños.

\- **¡MALDICIÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN! ¡LOS MALDIGO, HIBRIDA! ¡LOS MALDIGO A TI Y AL EXORCISTA! ¡A TI, GUMBALL WATTERSOOOOON! ¡AAAAAAAAH!** – Fue capaz de decir el ser mientras era exprimido por el vehículo que se iba apretando contra él hasta desaparecer por la pequeñez.

Silencio. Todo finalmente acabó, dejando rastros de destrucción en la calle. Además de una bicicleta convertida en parte del pavimento.

\- Destruí la bicicleta… Quiero morirme…

\- Ah, olvidaba decirte que esa bicicleta era de Damien, el chico cabeza de sol que tiene a un enano flotando a su alrededor. ¿Recuerdas de quien hablo?

\- Destruí su bicicleta… Me siento satisfecho…

\- ¡Gumball! ¡No deberías disfrutar eso!

\- ¡El maletín! ¡Vamos! ¡Estamos cerca!

\- ¡No ignores la situación! ¡Gumball Watterson! ¡Gum-¡ ¡Agh! ¡Para que me molesto!

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar a la casa, notando que ya eran las 11:43 p.m. El deber finalmente se había concretado a tiempo.

\- Al… Al fin… - Logró decir el felino tras tanto correr.

Carrie y él azotaron la puerta de golpes, procurando que aquel en el otro lado atendiera sin retardo. Cosa que ocurrió cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, mostrando a una banana con bigote y ojos flojos que los veía asombrado.

\- ¡Jo, jo! ¡El pedido llegó! ¡Qué impecable servicio! ¡Tomen! ¡Un premio!

El sujeto no se molestó en decir ni una palabra al respecto del atuendo y aspecto del par de jóvenes que se hallaban completamente agotados, adoloridos y destrozados. Dejó una rebanada de pizza sobre la mano de cada uno, denotando que esta parecía tener unos días sin comer. Al tomar el maletín, marcó el último número que faltaba, formando el número "619". Cuando este se abrió, un repentino brillo cegador azotó el rostro del hombre, sorprendiendo a los portadores del objeto.

\- Al fin… Al fin está en mis manos… La pieza definitiva de mi colección…

Depositó el maletín en el suelo, alzando el objeto que tanto aclamaba con esmero, anonadando a los aventureros.

\- Es… - Comentaba Gumball, anonadado.

\- … ¿Una figura de colección de "Daisy La Burrita"? – Finalizó Carrie completamente consternada por lo que era el objeto frente a ella.

\- ¡Es de porcelana! ¡Ultra valioso! ¡Una pieza de arte absoluta! ¡Es-!

El hombre no pudo seguir admirándola cuando de sus manos se resbaló por el queso liquido en los dedos, cayendo al suelo, partiéndose en miles de pedazos. El rostro de Gumball y Carrie sostenía una mirada plana, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, sorpresa y completo shock.

El sujeto sacudió sus ojos sosteniendo la sonrisa, para luego abrir un armario pequeño cerca de la puerta, sacando una figura exactamente igual de la destruida, con un almacén de aparentes veinte copias exactas.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, chicos! ¡Roderick siempre cumple sus tiempos de entrega! ¡Seguiré comprando de su tienda! ¡Nos vemos!

Sin más palabras de declarar, el sujeto cerró la puerta en frente del rostro de ambos, con el maletín abierto y suelto en el suelo, con los pedazos de porcelana sobre el hueco especial preparado para la figura.

\- Odio la vida…

\- No cuestionaré eso hoy, gatito… Eso fue suficiente para mí…

Luz azul. Repentinamente, el par fue alumbrado con luces rojas y azules mientras sirenas resonaban rápidamente hacia ellos. Una patrulla derrapó a un costado, mientras una dona, algo arrugada, con un bigote de crema justo bajo los ojos, tapando levemente los tres dientes que tenía, traje de oficial y una medalla de sheriff, salía del vehículo, apuntando a ambos con una pistola eléctrica.

\- ¡Quietos! ¡Quedan bajo arresto!

El par se miró levemente, para luego alzar los brazos del pánico. Lamentablemente, ese acto asustó al oficial, que les disparó al pecho al son de un grito de pánico, generándoles unas contracturas, bailes y expresiones por el impacto y el shock eléctrico, antes de que cayeran sólidamente contra el suelo, desplazándose por las escaleras de mármol, hasta dar con el pavimento de la vereda, completamente tiesos, mirándose fijamente con sus mejillas en el suelo.

…

Celdas. Luego de una revisión y traslado por el incidente, el par quedó bajo arresto por los disturbios y un supuesto secuestro. Obviamente, el par desarrolló una coartada ridícula que el oficial creyó increíblemente. Sin embargo, este dispuso tiempo para comunicarse con los respectivos tutores de los jóvenes, dejándolos a la espera de ser recogidos. Para suerte de Gumball, esto pudo evitarse antes de una tragedia, ya que mostró una credencial autorizada.

\- Haaa… Qué día… SSSS. Olvidé que llevamos dos días así. – Dijo el felino al notar que la muchacha estaba acostada en las bancas de hierro que habían, aparentemente tranquila, pero nerviosa por sus intentos de acomodarse o de simplemente no poder dormirse como tanto quería desde que llegaron a la estación.

\- Si. Vaya fin de semana, una locura.

Ambos se quedaron callados nuevamente. Llevaban unos minutos así desde que llegaron, puesto que nadie sabía de qué hablar.

\- Lo siento. – Dijeron a unísono, haciendo que ambos se vieran mutuamente.

\- Bueno… Yo lamento haberte dicho tantas cosas, sin mencionar que arruiné tu fin de semana, y casi morimos en una pelea. A decir verdad, no me arrepiento del todo. Te ví reír, preocuparte y hasta desesperarte. Eso me indica que aun sigues "vivo". Además… eres más lindo sonriendo. – Declaró ella sonriéndole mientras tenía una mano alzada, como si intentara alcanzar el techo entre el largo de su muñon, y otra sobre su pecho, intentando controlar su sonrojo.

\- Y-Ya veo… B-B-Bueno, lamento decirte que eso ya no volverá a pasar. Fue la adrenalina que hace mucho tiempo no pude disfrutar por dejar de ser un niño. Sin embargo, no arruinaste mi fin de semana. Te agradezco por hacerlo entretenido. Para la próxima, enséñame a hacer esos conjuros bien. No quiero morir aún... Y gracias por el halago. Tú no te veías mal antes de comenzar el viaje. – Dijo mirándola con seriedad ya característica de él, pero con dejes de nerviosismo y vergüenza por los comentarios de ella, intentando desviar el asunto.

\- ¡No es un halago; es verdad! Si, tu aura esta corrompida por un montón de cosas que noto que escondes, pero estoy segura que algún día me contarás todo ya que soy tu amiga. Como dijiste antes.

\- Maldición… Recuerdas eso…

\- ¡Claro que recordaría unas palabras tan bellas venidas que declaraste al plantarle cara a ese fantasma! ¡Fue bellísimo! ¡Mi pecho se llenó de satisfacción al oírte decir esas cosas!

\- ¡Y-YA ENTENDÍ! ¡NO DESCRIBAS COMO TE SENTISTE! – Gritó avergonzado, mientras la veía abrazarse a sí misma, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo destacables.

\- Bueno… Siempre he sido así. ¡Espero que te acostumbres cuando nos casemos~!

\- ¡NO SAQUES CONCLUSIONES ASÍ CON TANTA RAPIDEZ, HIBRIDA LOCA! – Le gritó, rojo de la vergüenza.

Ella se mostró consternada ante el apodo. Preocupada, asustada y…

\- Oh. Cierto, no eres un fantasma del todo… Eso explica porque sientes, comes, bebes. Ahora entiendo. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te preocupa? Digo, yo soy un gato bípedo y azul… Nadie técnicamente converge de razas destacables, y aún hay seres que no tienen especie o raza determinada.

\- ¿E-Eh? ¿No te asusta? Yo…

\- Mira, "muchachita". Nos enfrentamos a un jodido espíritu corrompido, estando este con un traje de metal de tres metros de alto, preocupándonos de muerte cada minuto que pasaba. ¿Realmente crees que me asusta o repugna ver a una chica que es mezcla de dos seres? Te recuerdo que mis padres son un conejo y una gata. Deja esas payasadas atrás…

\- No eres muy reconfortante y emocional, Gumball. – Dijo ella con tono plano al ver que este quería evitar un momento cliché tan obvio.

\- Perdón por eso. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te molesta? Tienes a dos amigos que seguramente ni se preocuparán por eso. Yo estoy sentado a tu lado en la clase. Si alguien te molesta, solo tienes que decirme que le parta los dientes. Ya he hecho eso antes.

\- ¡¿ERAS UN MATON?!

\- Prefiero el termino; "Nada de burlas a los que no lo merecen". Soy fiel a la igualdad. Para mí, las palabras ofensivas son golpes. Entonces que reciban las mismas dosis. – Explicó tronándose los nudillos de su mano izquierda.

\- Eso es hipócrita de tu parte… - Le dijo con seriedad, remarcándole las cosas que habían pasado en la mañana del día.

\- Todos somos hipócritas, Carrie. Es parte de cada ser vivo consciente en este planeta. No quita el hecho de que algunos aprendemos por las malas que hay que evitar serlo… Sí, yo soy un caso… ¡Pero te pedí disculpas!

\- Bueno, si… De hecho, yo fui quien se pasó con las cosas que te dije. ¿Quieres golpearme? – Le consultó, arrepentida por sus acciones.

\- Oye, soy igualitario de género, pero no pienso golpearte por lo que dijiste. Era la verdad de todos modos. Supongo que ahora replantearé mis formas de expresarme para evitar hacer esas cosas.

\- Lamento que haya sido así… - Se arrepintió con lamento y vergüenza.

\- Descuida. Era mejor que lo hiciera un amigo, a que lo hiciera un desconocido seguramente ofendido y que me bajaría unos dientes.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Ahora somos amigos?! – Consultó, atónita.

\- Bueno… Es eso o seguimos siendo conocidos. ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me abrases!

\- Je, je, je… Amigos. Je, je, je… - Dijo mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de él, contenta. Este, por otra parte, procuraba mantenerla lo más lejos posible.

\- ¡Niños! Lamento haberlos encerrado. He revisado su coartada y, la verdad, no debería encarcelar a unos jovencitos por vagabundear en la calle solo por unas monedas para el autocine. Lamentablemente, se lo perdieron hoy. Sin embargo, tengan cuidado al tomar taxis la próxima vez, están algo peligrosas las calles con tantos locos sueltos. Por cierto, Carrie, espera en la entrada. Tu tutora vendrá a recogerte… Esperen un segundo en la sala de espera, les devolveré el maletín.

Justo cuando el par se emocionaba, la mueca de resignación apareció en ella. Esto sería algo difícil de explicar para sus semejantes. Pero no detuvo a ambos de poder salir de la celda apenas las rejas se abrieron.

\- Genial… Lucy va a matarme. – Dijo ella al bajar la mirada, agotada.

\- ¿Lucy? ¡¿Hablas de Simian?! – Consultó con asombro.

\- La misma. Es mi tutora legal en el caso de los estudios, jurisdicción o asuntos legales. Pero yo vivo sola en el cementerio donde nací.

\- Vaya. ¿No te sientes mal por estar sola todo este tiempo? – Consultó con cautela, sabiendo que, en esa pregunta, el diría que "no". Entre la espera de la respuesta, se sentó en uno de los asientos con Carrie a su lado.

\- No lo sé… He pasado toda mi vida así. Lucy es lo más cercano a una hermana de lo que nunca estaría con alguien. Ella es quien me ha comprado ropa, visitado cuando yo necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, cuando comencé a notar cambios y emociones… Ella estuvo siempre para mí.

\- Ya veo… Si le explicamos todo, ¿Lo entenderá?

\- Olvídalo, Watterson. Me alejará de ti para toda la eternidad si es necesario.

\- No lo veo tan malo. – Dijo con una débil mueca sonriente que la muchacha podía jurar que era tan perfecta para sus ojos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Púdrete, felino avaricioso!

\- Lo haré cuando pierda mis nueve vidas… Además, estimo que no llegaré a los 30 años. – Declaró acomodándose con firmeza, procurando un intento casi en vano para no dormirse.

Carrie se preocupó cuando oyó esa respuesta. Estaba a punto de intentar tomar la mano de su amigo, a punto de hablar…

\- ¡La encontré! ¡Aquí está, niños! Oh… ¿Interrumpo algo? – Consultó el oficial al notar que la fantasma se reafirmó en su asiento, algo nerviosa, mientras que el muchacho despertaba por sus palabras.

\- No. Gracias por despertarme… - Dijo el muchacho tomando el maletín vacío, notando que en su panel numérico no había cuatro números como la primera vez que lo vio, hasta incluso cuando le contó a Boberto y a Carrie de este.

\- ¿Gumball? ¿Estás bien? – Consultó ella al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos al ver el panel numérico del maletín, rozando sus dedos contra este, como si corroborara algo. Lo pudo ver hacer una pequeña mueca, similar a una sonrisa hueca.

\- Estoy bien. No es nada, solo corroboraba que estuviera todo bien para devolver la maleta. Supongo que me regañaran por el estado. – Dijo algo preocupado por los golpes y raspones con los que contaba este.

\- Oh, chico. Creo que tendrás un problema, ya que recibí una llamada de una niña furiosa por oír la situación, diciendo que vendría a buscarte de inmediato. Parece que la ciudad entera se enteró de esto. – Dijo la dona, sorprendido por el pánico y escalofrió que despertó en el muchacho.

\- Sí… Creo que voy a morir está noche... Gracias por todo, oficial. Lamentamos haberle molestado con todo esto.

\- Olvídalo, jovencito. Oh, debería llamarte "adulto" ya, la identificación dice…

\- "Niño" está bien. No quiero hablar de eso. Bueno, estaremos en las escaleras de la entrada… Por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Mencionó el felino, deteniendo su paso y volteando hacia el hombre. Este se intrigó por la pregunta, puesto que le parecía raro que se lo consultaran.

\- ¿Yo? Bueno, me llamo Hannibal Doughnut, Sheriff del único recinto de la ciudad. ¿Por qué preguntas?

El muchacho sonrió vagamente, con diversión y algo de malicia. Parece que algo acababa de pasar por su cabeza hace unos momentos.

\- Algo me dice que le daremos mucho trabajo en el futuro... Ah, mi nombre es Gumball, ella es Carrie.

\- Chico, espera. ¿Quién eres tú? – Consultó este repentinamente con seriedad y una mirada algo afilada ante un presentimiento.

Una sonrisa se asomó sobre el joven, sin que la fantasma o el hombre notaran que sus ojos brillaron levemente de rojo.

\- Solo soy un amigo que está de paso. Solo soy un transeúnte, por así decirlo. Nos vemos luego, Hannibal. Buenas noches. – Dijo el joven mientras abría las puertas de salida del edificio, sentándose en las escaleras. Carrie, al notarlo, lo siguió y se acomodó a su lado.

Finalmente, tras una pequeña travesía, ambos miraban el cielo iluminado por las estrellas y la luna con la ropa chamuscada y algo destrozada, así como hematomas y golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo de ambos.

\- Fue una gran aventura, ¿Eh?

\- Carrie, pudimos haber muerto.

\- Pero no veo que eso te esté afectando… como si ya lo hubieras vivido varias veces.

\- Quizás fue porque era un niño mucho más distante al ahora, a cuando era inocente y sospechaba que todo lo que hiciera sería entretenido… Cuando veía las estrellas, y pensaba en que sería fácil alcanzarlas con un cohete de cartón, soplando el suelo sin parar. Lamentablemente, uno se ve forzado a despertar a la realidad de una u otra forma…

Silencio. Ambos mantuvieron la pacifica situación con la destacable calma que casi nunca se veía entre ellos. Como si supieran que si hablaban, por más pequeña y cómoda sea las cosas, solo alterarían el orden de las cosas.

Entonces, de lo lejos a la cercanía, un ruidoso y alterado alboroto resonó de la nada con el sonido de un automóvil que surcaba a toda velocidad.

\- Ese sonido… lo reconocería a millares de distancia. Es el gruñido de un chimpancé. Eso quiere decir que-.

\- … Lucy está aquí…

Dicho y hecho, un auto apareció derrapando frente a ellos. El chimpancé miró a ambos seriamente, para luego negar con cierta gracia. Carrie se avergonzó al reconocer dicho gesto.

\- Bueno… Fin del trayecto... Fue divertido, Gumball. Esperemos que para la próxima no haya peligro de muerte… Oh, olvidaba de devolverte esto. Gracias por dejarme usarlo…

Ella saco una especie de saco mojado de la nada misma, mostrándole la suciedad y mal estado que tenían. Él no reclamó nada al respecto, reconociendo que darle cosas a Carrie solo era una tragedia para su vid-.

Beso. Un rápido beso dió en la mejilla del felino, aturdiéndolo por completo por lo inesperado de la situación.

\- Y gracias por intentar salvarme allí atrás hace unas horas. Te hace ver más guapo…

La joven no le permitió decir o hacer nada, puesto que huyó hacia el auto, atravesando la ventana de la puerta trasera. Si se hubiera logrado poner al corriente, habría visto el rostro atónito de Simian mientras comenzaba a acelerar, alejándose a toda marcha.

Finalmente, silencio. Solo, con la mano en su mejilla mientras su rostro se fundía de color rojo, y a la espera de su hermana menor, que vendría con toda la familia por seguro, suspiró, mirando las estrellas, componiendo entre la bella firmeza a dos intensas estrellas que se asomaban en la plena oscuridad, cerca de la luna.

\- Hola, soledad. Te extrañaba. – Comentó con gracia sin una mísera mueca en su tradicional gesto agrio de expresión. – Creo nuestra vieja amistad está por morir en algún momento a manos de la chica que se fue… ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy feliz por ello. Estoy muy feliz.

Suspiró nuevamente, con pesar, al oír a un auto acelerando con brutalidad hasta llegar a frenar en la comisaría. Al bajar la mirada, él pudo ver a su hermana enfurecida, bajando del auto con muchísima preocupación. Su madre solo observaba desde el vehículo, aparentemente incomoda. El padre solo dormía, sin roncar para gran logro.

\- ¡GUMBALL! ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?! ¡ESTAS HERIDO! ¡DEJAME VERTE! ¡NO DETENGAS A TU PREOCUPADA HERMANITA! – Gritaba Anais enloquecida mientras que su hermano mayor detenía su cercanía, exprimiéndole su tierno y esponjoso rostro con su pata izquierda.

\- Vamos a casa… Solo quiero bañarme y dormir. Maña-. No, hoy tengo clases…

El muchacho entró en el vehículo, con su pequeña hermana aferrada a la pierna derecha, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en el fin de semana.

Supongo que estoy destinado a disfrutar de una vida llena de estas aventuras…

Se acomodó en su asiento, para luego observar el maletín, su código numérico más en específico. Notó que los cuatro números volvieron a estar, formando el número "6169".

Suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, notó que este volvió a la normalidad, con el numero "619".

~ Tengo un mal presentimiento… - Fue su ultimo pensamiento mientras se disponía a ver la ventana el resto del recorrido.

En lo que el vehículo rodaba en el silencio de la noche, mientras que la luna sostenía su manto con firmeza y una sonrisa, un joven felino solo esperaba saber que le tenía preparado el futuro.


	5. La Noche de Talentos (Parte 1)

**Shotmon:** ¡Hey! ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic! Realmente me disculpo por la tardanza, ya que abajo se aclara el motivo de tanta perdida de tiempo. Espero puedas disfrutarlo ahora.

 **Espero atentamente sus Reviews, gente. Un bezazo... y hasta pronto (Tri-line mode xd)**

* * *

 **(Bio: Solo he sacado esto por partes para dejar constancia de que estoy trabajando en este fic y no lo he abandonado. La parte dos estará en desarrollo en brevedad. Gracias por la espera.)**

Una brutal tormenta azotaba Elmore como ya hace semanas hacía tras el inicio de la temporada de temporales en la ciudad. El salvajismo nato de esta tapaba el manto del sol que se hallaba sumido en una pequeña depresión al no poder ver al muchacho que ha estado siguiendo desde hace ya tres años junto a sus hermanos los astros.

En la casa de la familia Watterson, más específicamente en la habitación del tejado, el sonido de las gotas chocando contra el techo de la habitación hacia un relajante resonar del tormentoso día reflejado en la ventana. El olor a madera barnizada le daba un toque de cabaña divina al lugar.

En una solitaria cama familiar, un bulto rebosante entre cómodas y gruesas sabanas descansaba con una solida tranquilidad. Roncando suavemente, el azulado felino reposaba hasta que un relámpago dió su reflejo contra la ventana, y así contra su rostro, despertándolo con pesadez.

\- Hmmm... Maldigo a aquél que ame los lunes - Murmuró el felino de rostro completamente apagado por el cansancio que sostenía de su habitual mala costumbre de dormir pocas horas.

Vibración. Una pequeña luz resaltó sobre una pequeña mesa de madera hecha a mano y comenzó a sacudir todo sobre la estructura del mismo. Su pata tanteó repetidas veces el pedazo de madera hasta lograr hallar el causante del escándalo. Lo tomó en sus patas y lo aproximó a su rostro, manteniendo una distancia segura para sus agotados ojos, incluso cuando lo usaba con el brillo casi al mínimo.

 _¡Buenas, buenas, grupo! ¡¿Qué tal todos el día de hoy?! (?)_

La foto de perfil no le sorprendió en absoluto. Se trataba de Carrie obviamente, ya que nadie pondría de foto de perfil de un gatito azúl que claramente viene a referenciarlo y ponía "Ghosty" de nombre de usuario.

 _(Gumball) Vete a dormir. Aún es temprano._

Casi al segundo que bloqueó la pantalla del teléfono, su mensaje fue contestado. Eso le provocó un sobresalto por la sorpresa que le hizo bailar el teléfono de entre sus dedos, dando contra su rostro. Al lograr recuperar los nervios, así como se despertó completamente, observó el mensaje.

 _¡Son las 7:30,_ _Watterson_ _! ¡Levántate o apareceré bajo tu cama en este instante! ¡Oh! ¡Te ves sensual en esa foto de perfil!(Carrie)_

Mostró amplia sorpresa y disgusto ante el comentario que dejaba en evidencia el acoso y observación de la muchacha.

 _(Gumball) Si amenazas así, no quiero saber como das afecto..._ _¡Momento! ¡Deja de indagar en mi privacidad!_

 _¿Quieres saberlo? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ¡Es contenido libre! ¡Tú fotografía es de contenido libre para todos al estar en Internet! (Carrie)_

 _(Gumball) No. lol_

Para procurar no permitirle verla más, Gumball bloqueó la imagen, impidiendo a cualquier persona visualizarla.

 _Siempre rompes mi corazón_ _TuT_ _. ¡Ja! ¡_ _Hippitie_ _,_ _hoppitie_ _,_ _your_ _picture_ _is_ _now_ _my_ _propety_ _!_ _(Carrie)_

 _(Gumball) ¡No puede ser! ¡Solo me descuide un segundo! Un momento, ¿Cómo lo reparo? ¿Necesitas cinta, tablas... Remaches?_

 _¿Por qué suenas un vendedor ilegal? ¡¿En qué te metiste ahora?!(Carrie)_

 _(Gumball) ¡No estoy en ninguna actividad ilícita contra la ley, idiota! ¡Estoy más puro que la heroína que le vendí a... ! Oh, espera..._

 _┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴ (_ _Powered_ _by_ _"_ _TextFat_ _") (Alan)_

 _(Gumball) Viejo, debes borrar el código publicitario al usarlo (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻_

 _| (•◡•)| (_ _Terrie_ _)_

 _(❍ᴥ❍ʋ) (Masami)_

 _(Gumball) ¡Dejen de mezclar universos! ლ(ಠ益_ _ಠლ_ _)_

 _Aguafiestas (ง'̀-'́)ง (Carrie)_

 _(Gumball) ¿Es esa una sorpresa? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 _( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)_ _(_ _Boberto_ _)_

 _(Gumball)_ _Boberto_ _, ¿Cómo puedes usar un teléfono? No, mejor aún, ¿Desde hace cuánto llevas con uno?_

 _¡Miren a la gatita princesita! ¡Recién se despierta! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_ _(Damien)_

 _"Ahora_ _eres administrador"_

Mensaje privado. Al observarlo desde la barra de notificaciones, sonrió vagamente al ver que se trataba de Boberto.

 _"Si preguntan, yo me estaba cargando. No supe nada."_

Debía admitir que le caía mucho mejor que antaño. Claro, si obviamos que alguna vez intentó robar su vida de una manera tan patética que casi lo lograba.

Volvió a la pantalla, notando que Damien escribía seguramente un testamento de burlas y comparaciones hacia su persona. Sonrió con maldad ante lo que su mente pensaba en ese momento. El demonio dentro de su mente se alimentaba de odio y la burla que ponía sobre otros.

 _Has eliminado a +1 507 8732-2817._

 _(Gumball)_ _Get_ _REKT_ _,_ _m8_ _._ _Retard_ _. ~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ_

 _ಠ_ಠ (Carrie)_

 _(ﾟヮﾟ )_

 _(Gumball) ( ﾟヮﾟ)_

 _(Banana Joe) Los tres gusanos magos vinieron hace unos minutos a mi casa y tenían mucho frío, así que les dí una manta a cada uno... tenían bastante sed y les dí tres vasos de agua, vinieron con mucha hambre y les dí tres bocadillos, querían tener sexo..._ _¡Y LES DÍ TU NÚMERO!_ _jajaja_

 _¡Manda este mensaje a 15 contactos o los tres te visitarán a la cama!_

 _... (Masami)_

 _... (Carmen)_

 _entienden?! buscan SEXO! LES DI SUS NÚMEROS!_ _QJSANXKSJDKANFDHDZ_ _! (Banana Joe)_

 _... (Carrie)_

 _ಠ_ಠ (Molly)_

 _Gumball... ¿Podrías? (Masami)_

 _(Gumball) No digas más..._

 _Has eliminado a "_ _Retrasado_ _como su padre_ _"_

Soltó el teléfono contra su pecho, aburrido y sin ganas de hacer algo con respecto a su rutina estudiantil. Suspiró y se levantó de una vez, comprendiendo que una falta desperdiciada no haría una utilidad benéfica para su hábito anual de faltar brutalmente las últimas semanas del año. Avanzar hacia su tablero de dibujos le permitió tomar su ropa, tironenando con algo de pereza, mientras se notaba en la mesa una serie de dibujos y diseños de distintas cosas que había estado trabajando.

* * *

\- Aww, shit. Here we go again...

El querido felino caminaba como una especie de pandillero por las calles bajo la tormenta. Su andar iba en relativa tranquilidad, a pesar de que estaba a unos 20 minutos de llegar tarde.

Siguió su andar, gozando de alejar el paraguas un poco para poder mojarse la punta de su naríz, disfrutando la sensación de vez en cuando.

Sensación de peligro. Gumball dió un salto largo al costado, evadiendo dócilmente, con el paraguas de escudo, una ola de agua causada por un vehículo que se detuvo justo a su lado en la esquina. Al verse intacto, elevó el paraguas para ocultarse de las gotas del cielo, notando que se trataba del vehículo escolar. Se aproximó con una sonrisa algo cínica y notó que la puerta se abrió, subiendo Carmen y Alan. Aprovechando el ascenso de ambos, se asomó para hablar con el conductor que no le costó reconocer.

\- Justo a tiempo, Rocky... ¿Qué tal el día? - Dijo al guardar el paraguas a un lado mientras ascendía dos escalones, permitiendo al conductor proseguir el curso de su labor.

\- Gumbal... Mojado, como ves. La situación está algo molesta aquí por el clima... Te aviso antes de que me olvide. Papá me habló en la mañana. Quiere que vengas a cenar a casa... - Declaró sin dejar de mirar el camino.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Y eso? La única vez que me invitó a su casa fue por el ascenso que obtuvo. Siendo que se encuentra al borde de la jubilación, debería relajarse... - Consultó mientras se acomodó de espaldas al frente, sostenido por sus codos, observándolo con algo de gracia ante la repentina propuesta.

\- La naturaleza de mis padres es la ira. Remueve eso y se morirán de aburrimiento.

\- "Los seres vivos inteligentes nos destacamos por ser expertos en la supervivencia. Quita eso y verás como muere de aburrimiento. La vida es un chiste, el destino es flexible, y los seres vivos, lamentables..." - Divagó mirando el techo con un rostro algo apagado.

\- Contad Flatus. "La caída de la utopía más prometedora". - Dijo mientras giraba lentamente una esquina.

\- O como él le decía... - Prosiguió con curiosidad y cautela.

\- ... El descenso de Rapture... - Completó sin mera dificultad.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡El decepcionante Rocky Robinson lee filosofía! Si tu madre viera esto pensaría que eres un futuro universitario. - Le recriminó con burla e ironía mientras le daba un leve golpe al hombro con el dorso de su mano.

\- No es mala idea, pero soy muy bueno para esa mierda... - Siguió la broma mientras se detenía lentamente.

\- Dices eso, pero aún no contestaste el motivo por el cual debo asistir a la cena...

\- "Las respuestas más vagas, son las que más aclaran. Deja que el intérprete dé la duda y el receptor cierre la idea." Mi padre tiene un solo hobbie en este mundo... Con eso digo todo... Y ya que estamos, esta es tu parada...

Al observar hacía la izquierda, él pudo notar que Rocky lo dejó cerca de un supermercado que se le hacía fácilmente conocido.

\- Me aterras, Rocky.

\- ¿Yo ahora aterro? Que yo sepa, hace pocos días atrás, medio mundo temía de ti al oír que terminaste en la comisaría.

\- ¿Tengo cara de alguien insensible, capaz de bromear con cosas así?

\- ¿Quieres sinceridad o seguimos siendo amigos?

El felino observó a todos los presentes en el autobús. Rio una vez con burla al notar a una fantasma dormida en uno de los asientos, siendo que cada ronquido generaba una extraña discrepancia en su composición.

\- Tienes razón... Cuídate. - Dijo mientras abría el paraguas nuevamente, girando el arco para remover el agua, bajando.

\- Llega a tiempo o yo seré quien te vigilará en detención. - Declaró con seriedad mientras se preparaba para avanzar.

\- Seguro... - Dijo alzando la mano vagamente desde atrás, despidiéndose sin detener los pasos.

Al entrar al supermercado, el olor a vegetales y aire fresco gobernó sus fosas nasales. Estaban usando los ventiladores para remover el olor por seguro, pero esto solo ocasionaba que aquel que entrara solo quisiera morirse.

\- ¿Eso que huelo es... Jasmin? - Consultó a la nada, para agacharse justo a tiempo, evadiendo un abrazo en tackle de una fantasma que venía a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, pasó de largo, chocando contra una pila de latas que le cayó encima. - Ouch... Eso debió doler.

\- ¿Gumball?

Este volteó, encontrándose con Larry que sonreía con tradicional amabilidad y serenidad. Este solo lo miró con su habitual seriedad y los brazos en sus bolsillos, apoyando el codo sobre su paraguas para sostenerse de pie.

\- Yo', Larry. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Las ventas andan bien. Siendo vísperas de pleno invierno, estamos teniendo ventas bien crecientes. Pero, ¿Qué tal tú? Te ves demacrado...

En una fijación más ilusionada, pero de temática realista del muchacho, pudo notar que tenía los bigotes realmente descuidados y casi pegados entre sí por alguna sustancia marrón, su pelaje tenía poco orden y parecía no tocar el naranja por un buen tiempo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras y arrugas ampliamente fuera de la razón, así como lagañas bien amarillas. Su boca estaba casi plagada de bacterias y le faltaban muchos dientes de manera irracional, de dónde escapaban moscas, así como contenía un rastro de comida de Dios sabe cuanto tiempo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué clase de cosas imaginas que soy?! - Declaró el felino ofendido por, aparentemente, lograr ver dicha imágen que el vendedor tenía de él. Ante la concentración de la charla, ignoró al fantasma que estaba detrás suyo, y que terminó abrazándolo desde atrás, por debajo del brazo derecho.

\- ¡Hola Gumball~!

\- Sí, sí. Hola a ti también, loca mediática.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vinieron a buscar hoy?

\- ¡Comi-!

\- Dinero.

Silencio. Carrie sonreía felizmente, aún abrazándolo desde abajo de su brazo, y el felino sostenía un rostro de muerte.

\- Chico, si que eres un codicioso...

\- ¡No empieces!

* * *

\- No tengo trabajo para hoy, ni mañana. Puedes tomarte un descanso de todo lo que haces por una semana de hecho. No tengo más trabajos por ahora... Toma, la paga del trabajo de ayer.

Al darse la vuelta, el helado se horrorizó al ver a Gumball aparentemente muerto en su asiento, casi derretido, mientras que Carrie sonreía como normalmente hacía.

\- Emm... ¿Qué diablos le pasó?

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Gumball?

\- *Insertar chillidos horribles mientras babea la mesa y se asemeja a un niño de 9 años con grandes discapacidades mentales*

* * *

Clases. Todos estaban en el aula, esperando a que Simian entrara... Fue entonces cuando todos se fijaron en cierto felino que casi parecía muerto en su banco, repleto de moscas y una expresión bien parecida a un enfermo mental psicótico y adicto al crack contra el pupitre, descargando saliva desde la larga lengua contra la mesa, con una reluciente y sonriente Carrie a su lado.

\- ¡¿Qué esperas que nos digan hoy, Gumball?!

\- *Sonidos indescriptibles e intraducibles de trastornado mental en plena decadencia física, moral y mental*

\- ¡Yo también lo creo! ¡¿Sería buena idea esperar algún cambio de cronograma?!

\- *Insertar gruñidos agónicos característicos de los zombies de "Half Life 2"*

\- Sí. Mejor esperemos... ¡Oh! ¡Gumball! ¡Me olvidé de contarte, pero la escuela organizó algo increíble que están por contarnos ahora mismo!

La invocación fue impuesta. Simian entró al salón con una expresión de auténtica desquiciada, aproximándose a su asiento tradicional de profesora. Al acomodar sus cosas, alzó la vista y se encontró con el, aparentemente, difunto felino. Hizo una expresión de horror y asco ante esto.

\- ¡Cielos, Watterson! ¡Pareces un muerto!

Risas enlatadas en las inmediaciones, sin sentido o razón, aparecieron ante el comentario. Simian, que se mostró sorprendida al inicio, que no entendía que ocurría, alzó los puños, silenciandolas repentinamente.

\- Bien. ¿Puedes hablar?

\- *Insertar gruñidos de zombie de "Minecraft"*

\- Esto es grave. ¿Qué le pasó? - Consultó a Carrie, que lo miró con algo de pena.

\- No tiene trabajo que hacer en una semana, así que se encuentra en estas condiciones... Es algo lamentable.

\- *Insertar gruñidos de zombies de "Unturned" con tonalidad ofendida*

\- ¡Mientras no intervenga la clase, puede incluso entrar en coma ahora mismo! Oh, casi lo olvidaba. ¡Mocosos! ¡El equipo directivo acaba de organizar un evento general nocturno! ¡Se trata de una noche de talentos en el teatro de Elmore!

Gritos y chillidos. Los alumnos comenzaron a emocionarse excesivamente ante la noticia, moviéndose como marionetas en 3D recién implementado y maltrecho.

\- ¡SIIIIILEEEEEENCIOOOOOO! ¡Como decía! ¡El evento se hará en una semana y todos deberán preparar sus talentos, mientras traigo a sus padres al evento! ¡Ya quiero ver sus rostros decepcionados y desilusionados por sus fracasos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Será perfecto!

\- ¡Hey, Gumball! ¿Qué talento te destaca? - Consultó ella mientras se asomaba apoyada sobre el pupitre justo a su lado.

\- *Gruñidos imposibles de interpretar en 8 bits ultra saturados que pixelaban su figura por cada tonalidad*

\- Emm... ¿Qué talentos tienes tú, Tina?

\- Puedo generar más de 30 toneladas de fuerza en mis dientes y partir todo a mi paso con ellos... También puedo hacer un cubo rubik sin verlo.

\- ¿Cómo diablos puedes hacer eso? - Consultó ella incapaz de creerlo.

\- Práctica... Y alguien que corrobore si lo logré.

Silencio. Casi nadie podría comprender una capacidad como esa.

\- ¿Tú, Boberto?

\- Puedo procesar miles de reacciones por microsegundo y distinguir las emociones crecientes en los seres vivos que me rodean en un radio de 5 metros.

\- Wow... Que específico... ¡¿Puedes leer-?!

\- Estás enamorada.

\- ¡Aaaah~! ¡Que efectivo~! - Exclamó la avergonzada fantasma revolcándose sobre su banco.

\- De hecho, estaba bromeando. Era fácil deducirlo, ya que nunca evitas dejarlo denotado.

\- Heh~. Patético~. - Dijo Gumball mientras se tapaba la boca para ocultar débilmente la sonrisa burlona que tenía en los labios, mientras veía a otro lado con pena, aparentemente en condiciones normales.

\- ¡No te repongas repentinamente para burlarte de mí, Gumball Watterson!

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES MIS TALENTOS?!

Repentinamente, un grito lleno de colera interrumpió la charla, desviando todas las miradas a la enfurecida chica con cornamenta que se había levantado del asiento, haciendo un escándalo que logró que su novio estuviera intimidado y casi derretido en su asiento por el pánico de semejante enojo. Carrie obviamente la reconoció y miró a Gumball para estudiar sus reacciones. Este miraba todo apático, como siempre.

\- Heh~. Patético~. Dijo, repitiendo el paso anterior. Ante estos actos, cierto intento de diosa inútil se sentía orgullosa de él.

\- ¡Gumball! ¡Compórtate!

\- ¡Señorita Fitzgerald! ¡Entiendo, y envidio en todo sentido, su enfado a raíz del aparente error que cometió su pareja! Más que nada por qué no logré nada con Niguel estos últimos años... ¡Pero si vuelve a repetir ese comportamiento, me veré en la obligación de enviarla a detención! - Comentó entre susurros y algo de molestia.

Gumball alzó la mano en son de consulta. Ella lo miró, con aparente duda y relativa sospecha por su expresión seria y convencida.

\- ¿Sí, Watterson?

\- ¿Hay diferencia con el de la preparatoria?

\- No.

\- Vaya mala manera de perder el tiempo... - Declaró derritiéndose en su asiento, retomando su deforme composición nuevamente.

\- ¡Compórtate y eso se evitará, mocoso! ¡Ejem! ¡Ya informados del evento, saquen sus libros! ¡Empieza la clase!

* * *

\- ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Presentar nuestros talentos ante nuestros seres queridos! Bueno, ustedes, ya que solo tengo a Simian allí... ¡¿Qué tal tú, Gumball?! ¡¿Traerás a tus padres?!

El grupo avanzaba hacia la cafetería. Siendo sinceros, todos seguían a Gumball y este estaba más concentrado en pensar que hacer esos días libres que enfocarse en el evento... O en dónde iba. De hecho, le preocupaba que la cena con los Robinson fuera por el motivo tan obvio como este.

\- Vendrán de todos modos. Te recuerdo que Darwin va a nuestro curso, por lo que verás como merodean a su alrededor con orgullo de su hijo...

\- ¿Y tú? Digo, también eres su hijo... - Consultó Tina con cierta cautela, casi suponiendo algo feo o por experiencia.

\- Eso pensaba yo... Hasta que me fallaron cuando los invité a la feria de ciencias en la otra escuela, cuando me juraron estar presentes...

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - Indagó Boberto, intrigado.

\- Mi hermana fue la única que apareció...

Gumball aceleró el paso, sin querer indagar más al respecto, dejando a Carrie en shock, detenida en medio de los pasillos ante el acontecimiento.

\- Oh, no... ¿Qué he hecho esta vez?

Se acomodó el flequillo con una mano, ya que las miradas y murmuros por su aparente reacción la pusieron nerviosa, y se acercó al grupo nuevamente, intentando olvidar esa conversación.

* * *

\- ¡¿Se separaron?! - Comentó Gumball genuinamente sorprendido por las palabras de Boberto y Tina.

\- Si... Pasó muchas veces. Penny se enoja, Tobías vuelve a conquistarla y todo sigue su curso.

\- Es un círculo vicioso con futuros problemas emocionales graves. Esa relación tiene una efectividad del 15%, lo que no está bien. - Comentó Boberto con sus tradiciones estadísticas matemáticas.

\- ¡¿Puedes indagar en la de Gumball y la mía?!

El felino escupió a un costado por la sorpresa, para luego señalar al androide enfurecido, amenazándolo.

\- ¡Ni se te ocu-!

\- 5%

Silencio. Carrie sentía partirse a si misma como un espejo desmoronado a pedazos. Gumball parpadeó dos veces, serpenteando con la lengua, algo incómodo. Tina se levantó lentamente, sin poderse ver sus ojos, más si su rostro serio, y pisó veloz y brutalmente al robot contra el suelo, levantando el banco en el proceso, así como generaba una brutal presión que devastó el área. Curiosamente, nadie le prestaba atención a esto.

\- Tina, tus actos agresivamente intensivos, con intenciones homicidas, generan una presión abundante de alrededor de unos... - No pudo proseguir en su informe, ya que la fuerza lo enterraba lentamente en el suelo, imposibilitando su habla.

\- Entonces... ¿Cuál es tu talento, Gumball?

\- E-Este... Mi talento es un poco extraño, incluso algo desproporcionado para tratarse de mí.

\- ¡No creo que sea más extraño que tú!

Todos dirigieron la mirada a Damien, que observaba a Gumball con una sonrisa altanera y sosteniendo una especie de engrudo en su bandeja. Estaba parado sobre la mesa, mientras que sus amigos lo observaban, y Darwin miraba la comida, incómodo, al lado de su novia.

\- Bájate de la mesa. Te ves ridículo, intento de sol con déficit de personalidad. ¿Estuvo buena la caminata hacia la escuela, Daniel? Ví que no tenías tu super bicicleta ahí en el patio.

Carrie no pudo evitar tener que taparse la boca para evitar estallar de la risa por ese comentario. Boberto resonó un audio que reproducía los gritos de burla de un centenar de alumnos ante ese comentario, escapando un brazo con un alto parlante desde la pata de Tina, que solo se sorprendió al ver dicho acto.

\- ¡Soy Damien, Watterson! ¡Y eso es debido a que alguien me la destruyó! ¡¿Tienes idea de quién?!

\- En absoluto, Miguel...

\- ¡Mi nombre no... es... MIGUEL! ¡NI TAMPOCO ES DANIEL! ¡ME LLAMO DAMIEN, PEDAZO DE ALCORNOQUE!

\- Lo siento, Diego. No tengo tiempo para recordar nombres lamentables.

\- ¡Tú eres el lamentable! ¡Tus padres no te quieren! ¡Prefieren a Darwin!

\- ¡Oye, mal no estás! Lastima que no te lo había preguntado...

\- ¡Desgraciado!

Bajando de la mesa, el muchacho se encaminó hacia Gumball, quien soltó la cuchara de plástico contra la mesa con fuerza, para levantarse mientras terminaba de comer el último bocado de postre. Evadió un obvio puñetazo al rostro y decidió dar un toque rápido con el dorso de su mano al oído de este, siendo que cayó mareado contra el suelo, algo desorientado por el duro aturdimiento.

\- ¿Sabes, Gabriel? Los golpes en partes sensibles del rostro son, comúnmente, las más capaces de generar una terrible confusión y desorientación. Incluso un tacto sencillo puede generar un brutal...

Al intentar pararse, Damien casi se desplomó por el esfuerzo repentino.

\- ... Mareo. Eso es manejo básico de reducción de manos. No sé mucho de esto, ya que recién lo estoy estudiando, pero ya ves los pros. Ahora, en lo que soy bueno es en Taekwondo. ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

Justo cuando la cosa se podía poner fea, una voz dió una introducción desde los altos parlantes de la cafetería.

 _"Atención, estudiantes. Atención, estudiantes. Luego del receso, los estudiantes designados para el show de talentos nocturno deberán presentarse en el teatro de la escuela... Se solicita la presencia de Gumball Watterson en la dirección. Acuda con el reporte de labores obligatorios."_

Tras esto, cientas de miradas y sonoros abucheos burlescos por un aparente regaño del personal hicieron resonar el área tras el acto. Gumball se encogió de hombros, algo incómodo por el presentimiento de la gente que ya le generaba algo de pavor, y se dirigió hacia la sala del director, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a su pandilla, dejando a entender que fuera lo que fuera, no tardaría mucho.

El timbre de fin del receso sonó y todos comenzaron a retirarse. Los amigos de Damien lo levantaron y retiraron hacia el teatro, siendo que el muchacho le lanzaba un aparente gesto romántico a la fantasma. Carrie suspiró, alzando levemente el flequillo que cubría su ojo, para acercarse a Tina y subir a su espalda, anhelando que el día terminara y Gumball no se metiera en más problemas.

* * *

Luego de volver a su salón, retirando el cuaderno de obligaciones de su antigua escuela, que el muchacho portaba desde que Niguel le dijo que debía traerlo por alguna intervención educativa, este llegó a la sala directiva. Tras golpear suavemente, se pudo oír un aprobatorio para acceder al lugar.

\- Gumball. Adelante. - Comentó el hombre con aparente seriedad. Atrás de él estaban dos sujetos parecidos a una escuadra y un lápiz que observaban unos documentos de él.

\- ¿He hecho algo malo?

\- Gumball Watterson. Mi nombre es Math Squad. Mi compañero es Dirty Straight.

\- ¿Por qué uno llama al repudio educativo y el otro incita a una acción indecente y perturbadora?

\- Larga historia. Venimos por la libreta en tus manos y algunos testimonios tras el caso de corrupción de la institución "Mirar al Futuro". Tenemos sabido que eras un joven con grandes méritos en el centro y has sufrido bastante observación por parte de sus directivos mal administrados...

\- ¿Entonces...?

\- Al grano, Math. El chico tiene clases... Dentro de unos días comenzará un juicio contra los directivos implicados en este desastre... Hemos ido por muchos jóvenes que han dicho que tú has tenido un mayor acercamiento al director por tus obligaciones y buscamos obtener información para señalar.

El felino solo observó a ambos hombres que usaban lentes de sol y suspiró. Recordaba vagamente algunas cosas que pasaban en ese entonces, ya que no quería recordar nada de ese lugar.

\- El director siempre estaba firmando y contando cosas frente a mí. No sabía de qué o qué, pero noté el nombre de una compañía... "Flores y regalías". Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes, señores.

Dicho esto, el jóven entregó el libreto de actividades que tuvo en el instituto anterior y vió como los hombres lo ojeaban y asentían.

\- Esto nos será útil. Muchas gracias a ambos. - Luego de esto, ambos hombres se retiraron del edificio.

\- ¿Y esos qué?

\- Federales, Gumball. Aparecieron con un informe de inspección luego del papeleo que me diste tras tu integración al ciclo lectivo. - Comentó el hombre mientras se masajeaba las sien. - Por cierto, te perderás la descripción del teatro... El evento es solo para tapar esta situación. Después de todo, el alcalde nos exigió una junta para indagar en algunos casos especiales.

\- ¿Casos especiales? De todos modos, ¿Está bien que me lo cuente?

\- Mira, Gumball, no eres idiota. Te tienen en ojo. Fuiste alguien muy condecorado en ese lugar y no harán más que estudiar tus avances para saber en qué posición estabas cuando andabas allí... Anda con ojo a tu espalda. Es consejo de persona, no de director... Puedes irte.

El muchacho asintió con muchos nervios ante la seriedad del hombre. Sin más, se retiró luego de esta situación.

* * *

\- Es... Demasiado grande.

Carrie tragó saliva mientras todos sus compañeros y ella estaban en el centro del espectáculo, frente a un enorme salón de asientos para que todas las familias pudieran ver a todo el que se presente allí, así como arriba también se hicieron varios implementos de estos.

Resulta que la ciudad no contaba con un teatro, por lo que utilizaron la antigua sala de conferencias estudiantiles de la escuela y emitieron obras en las vacaciones. Ahora, para promover e incentivar el arte, la escuela comenzaba este proyecto.

En uno de los asientos, la profesora Lucy Simian veía a sus alumnos en el escenario con apatía y una nueva similar a una sonrisa burlona mientras sus ojos amarillos verdosos observaban a cada uno con mucha gracia. Realmente, a pesar de los cambios que había tenido en el paso del tiempo, seguía disfrutando de ver a sus alumnos torturados por la presión o algún problema.

El consejero de orientación escolar/espiritual Steve Small estaba sentado a su lado, observando con obvia pena a los jóvenes que se encontraban aterrados en el escenario. Seguramente, si practicaba sus rituales de relajación místicas que aprendió en su tiempo de adolescencia, los jóvenes solo sentirían un extenso estrés y se alterarían.

\- Emm... ¿Profesora Simian? ¿Por qué debo estar aquí?

\- Esos mocosos necesitan pensar que tienen una imágen para evitar asustarse o avergonzarse... Obvio, es solo una farsa.

La risa diabólica del primate resonó en la sala, espantando a todos en el escenario. La frecuencia fue tan aterradora, que Boberto "murió" instantáneamente al recibir un corto circuito y caer tieso sobre la madera.

\- ¡BOBERTO! ¡RESISTE! - Fue el grito devastador de una Carrie que lloraba exageradamente al recrear una escena de una típica película de acción trágica.

\- Sigue siendo tan cruel como en antaño...

\- ¡Y tú te ves muy confiado ante mí, mocoso! ¡Yo te enseñé y te convertí en lo que eres!

\- Válgame el cielo. Agradezco que el municipio nos obligó a cambiar los métodos de enseñanza desde lo del chico.

\- Oh, no lo sabes, pero...

\- Jamás ví tanta caca junta. Es un espectáculo. - Fue el murmuro que oyeron ambos profesionales que voltearon, encontrándose con el felino que veía al resto de sus compañeros con burla.

\- ¡Gumball! - Reclamó Carrie, ofendida por ser juntada con dicho montón.

\- ¡¿Gumball Watterson?! - Consultó el hippie, sorprendido por ver al muchacho en el establecimiento.

\- Yo', señor pequeño. Ha pasado tiempo... Se ve más alto. ¿Ha estado dejando las marchas de reformas?

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! - Apuntó el hombre, sorprendido por su presencia.

\- Entré gracias a él...

Apuntado en la lejanía, los tres vieron a Rocky durmiendo en los asientos, roncando como un rotundo infeliz que no hace más que molestar. A su lado había un trapeador y un balde.

\- Un momento. ¡ROCKWELL! ¡HAZ LO TUYO!

Aún dormido, el plomero/conductor/cocinero aparentemente acató la orden y comenzó a silbar. Sin embargo, sus labios no se movían.

\- Momento, ¿Cómo diablos hace eso? - Consultó Simian sorprendida y asqueada por la más posible imágen en su mente.

\- Su trasero. Es un clásico... ¡Ya que estamos, ese ejemplo es perfecto para explicar la situación! ¡¿Qué es toda esta payasada?! - Exclamó el felino con evidente enfado.

\- ¡WATTERSON! ¡AL ESCENARIO!

\- Sí, señorita... - Murmuró el muchacho, encogido de hombros y andando hacia el lugar, amargado porque su persuasión no funcionó.

El muchacho se acercó al área, notando como por obviedad estaban todos sus compañeros, observándolo entre seriedad, intriga y nata sorpresa por su clara diferencia a lo que alguna vez había sido de niño.

\- Sabía que era atractivo... No esperaba que todos tuvieran que verme para caer ante mis ojos. - Comentó con obvia burla mientras caminaba hacia el ascenso del escenario.

\- ¡Púdrete, Watterson! - Escupió Damien aún resentido por lo ocurrido en la cafetería, detenido por sus amigos, que no querían ver más problemas.

\- ¡Uuuh~! ¡Estoy asustado~! ¡¿Qué es lo que harás?! ¡¿Qué es lo que el solecito hará al respecto?! - Declaró con notorio resentimiento mientras que Carrie agarraba sus brazos desde atrás para que dejara de acercarse hacia él con intensiones agresivas.

\- ¿No debería detenerlos? Están por comenzar una pelea. - Consultó el consejero al ver la hostilidad entre ambos alumnos.

\- ¡Shh! ¡Viene la mejor parte, consejero de cuarta! ¡Dale con la silla, Watterson! - Exclamó la profesora mientras comía unas palomitas y observaba el enfrentamiento con unos lentes 3D.

Detonación. Todos se detuvieron y vieron a lo lejos como Rocky comenzaba una escalada de gases al estar pedorreándose en el rincón de una manera bien audible y removiéndose como marioneta por estos.

El silencio abrumó el área, mientras que los ventiladores del área se encendían automáticamente y comenzaban a circular el aire nuevamente para distribuir la contaminación propagada fuera del teatro.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ya que terminaron de ser tan infantiles, comenzaré a explicar esto! ¡El gobierno cree que ustedes tienen talentos increíbles y quiere que los muestren! ¡Por eso, todos ustedes mostrarán sus habilidades ante toda la ciudad! ¡En estas dos semanas, se esforzarán por demostrar lo "grandiosos" que son! ¡Así como se postularán varios clubes para buscar alguna actividad conjunta con ustedes!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Genial! - Murmuró Darwin mientras su novia sonreía en conjunto.

Dos toques en el hombro de Gumball hicieron que se volteara hacia Carrie que lo miraba con curiosidad.

\- Gumball, ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo Rachel lleva con Darwin?

\- ¿Hmm? Oh... Bueno... Emm... Creo que fue cuando teníamos doce. Rachel invitó a todos a su fiesta de cumpleaños y dos personas se infiltraron. No recuerdo quienes eran, pero hicieron que la música se volviera salvaje y crearon un desastre en la casa de Tobías. Por esto, ella lloró de la frustración y el miedo de que sus padres se enteraran. Darwin vió esto y la calmó para luego limpiar la casa rápidamente. Luego se ganó su aprecio y ambos comenzaron a hacerse amigos... Del resto, no tengo idea.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo de la fiesta? Yo creo que no había ido...

\- No. Es curioso, pero no habías ido... De hecho, ¿Por qué la pregunta de todo esto?

\- No recordaba nada de eso... Si ella tiene nuestra edad, ¿Su cumpleaños no está cerca?

\- ¿Me preguntas a mí? No tengo idea de eso. Desaparecí desde Sexto Grado y ahora en Noveno vienes a preguntarme esto...

\- ¡Solo curioseaba! Diablos... Eres todo un Tsundere... ¿Hmm? Es curioso, recién noto que no tienes pestañas.

\- ¡NO SOY UN TSUNDERE! ¡Y NO DESVÍES EL TEMA, SI TENGO PESTAÑAS! ¡¿VÉS?!

Carrie se sorprendió completamente al verlo parpadear dos veces, resaltando unas femeninas pestañas que desaparecieron por completo.

\- ¿Cómo diablos haces eso?

\- No tengo idea. Oh. También puedo hacer esto.

Comenzó a silbar de una manera sorpresiva y encantadora mientras cerraba los ojos con concentración, despertando a Rocky, que se removió cuál sonámbulo y se dirigió hacia su trapeador y comenzó a limpiar el suelo sin razón alguna. Todos miraban esto sorprendidos.

\- Técnicamente, todos mis talentos son ridículos.

Al finalizar el cántico, Rocky se desplomó de cara al suelo, echando un gas antes de seguir roncando.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ya que Watterson Azul nos mostró sus talentos! ¡Todos harán lo mismo! ¡Adelante, pescadito! ¡Muéstranos que puedes hacer!

Darwin se mostró nervioso ante las miradas de todos sobre él. Rascó el aro en su aleta con nerviosismo. Tragó profundo y suspiró, listo.

\- Puedo respirar en agua y en aire. Soy Multilingüe. Puedo comunicarme con animales. Soy ambidiestro. Puedo correr y nadar muy rápido. Soy bueno tocando el ukelele, aunque nunca tuve uno. Dibujo cuando me dan ganas. Puedo gritar a un nivel increíblemente agudo...

Las alarmas sensoriales de Gumball se dispararon rápidamente al oír eso último. Al notar como este tomaba aire, se cubrió las orejas y miró a sus amigos.

\- ¡Cúbranse!

Ninguno dudó al notar que Darwin inmediatamente soltó un grito tan agudo y potente que comenzó a destrozar todas las ventanas de la escuela a un nivel infernal.

\- ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE, PEZ LUNÁTICO! ¡YA BASTAAAAAA!

El muchacho se detuvo repentinamente y sonrió.

\- ... También puedo reparar cosas si se introducen todas sus partes dentro de mi boca y tengo capas de grasa tan gruesas que hasta un golpe no podría sentirlo.

Todos miraron al pez con sorpresa absoluta, mientras que Gumball era observado por sus amigos.

\- No miente. Él es realmente sorprendente.

\- ¡Penny! ¡Tú sigues!

La muchacha había crecido notoriamente, siendo más alta que Tobías. Su cornamenta sobresalía de los huevos a los lados de su cabeza, así como sus ojos seguían huecos, pero su cuerpo ahora era más delgado. Su cornamenta era más grande y sobresalían algunos cuernos extras.

Ante el aviso de Simian, ella asintió con una sonrisa y dió dos pasos al frente.

\- Puedo perder mis extremidades y volverán a crecer en el tiempo. Cantar. Animar y posar...

\- ¡Ugh! ¡Siguiente! ¡Tú, arcoiris enano! ¡Tu turno!

Tobías no había cambiado mucho. Su aspecto grumoso ahora era más esponjoso y delgado. La cinta en su cabeza sostenía su cabello grumoso, ahora mas prolijo y asemejando a un cabello enrulado.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Soy fuerte, guapo...!

\- Sí, sí, sí. Ya te oímos. ¡Siguiente!

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba bromeando! ¡Tengo tres dedos! ¡Puedo cambiar mis colores a voluntad! ¡Soy olvidadizo! De hecho, ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

\- Eso explica muchas cosas. - Dijo Carrie con cierta burla.

\- ¡Siguiente! ¡Joe!

\- Aquí vamos... - Anunció Gumball desganado.

Banana Joe no había cambiado nada. Sin embargo, su mirada sería y andar firme y correcto le hicieron sentir algo cohibido.

\- _Puedo invocar una segunda cabeza._ \- Declaró de una manera seria, tétrica y siniestra.

Silencio. Las miradas estaban sobre él, espectantes y traumatizadas por como otro rostro aparecía por su trasero y desaparecía sin más.

\- También puedo hacer esto...

Como era de esperar por todos, este se desnudó inmediatamente. Pisó su propia cáscara y se cayó al suelo, riendo a carcajadas por su supuesta buena broma.

\- ¡Siguiente! ¡Masami!

La forma de ella había cambiado bastante. Era una nube grande que podía rivalizar con el ancho de Tina. Era blanca, pero su parte inferior era gris completamente.

\- Puedo crear tormentas y descargas electricas si lo deseo. También piernas y brazos.

Como si fuese algo normal, brazos y piernas grumosas, pareciendo mucho a músculos, aparecieron en los alrededores del cuerpo de la muchacha.

\- Está mamadísima. - Susurró Tina completamente anonadada.

\- ¡S-Siguiente! ¡Teri!

Con dos pasos al frente, la joven de papel se mostró con un aspecto menos infantil, siendo que su "uniforme escolar" se cambió por una falda con camisa corta pintada, mientras tenía un lápiz aferrado a una especie de gancho en su camisa.

\- ¡Puedo deslizarme por lugares extremadamente estrechos! ¡Puedo doblarme y arrugarme como quiera sin dolor alguno! ¡Puedo alterar mi apariencia y rasgos con un lápiz y una goma de borrar! ¡Hago Origami y artesanías con papel! ¡Toco el Xilófono!

Abrumado. Casi un par de personas se sintieron realmente abrumadas por la increíble capacidad de hacer tantas cosas de ella.

\- ¡Siguiente! ¡Molly!

La mencionada caminó dos pasos, denotando ante Gumball como esta alcanzaba la altura de Tina sin problema alguno, siendo que antes apenas le llegaba.

\- Puedo estirar mi cuello unos dos metros más de lo que normalmente debería.

Luego de esto, la muchacha estiró el cuello de manera irracional. Al volver a acomodarse, miró al felino de su grupo con un sonrojo notorio, tocándose las patas constantemente para no ponerse nerviosa.

\- ¡Siguiente! ¡Carrie!

\- G-Gumball...

\- ¿Hmm? Sí, Molly. - Consultó mientras alzaba la vista bien alto para verla, más no para perderse todo lo que ocurría con Carrie.

\- T-Te extrañé mucho... Las clases no eran las mismas sin tí...

El muchacho se sorprendió por eso y la miró a los ojos con seriedad. Hasta ahora, solo la fantasma y Boberto le habían contado sobre los efectos de su retirada en la escuela.

\- Molly. ¿Quisieras hablar conmigo en el retorno a casa? Quisiera saber algunas cosas...

Carrie, quien obviamente oía todo esto, no pudo evitar mostrarse frustrada y enojada por la evidente atracción que sentía la muchacha hacia su amigo.

~ Era de esperar. Ya tengo a una detrás de él.

\- ¡Carrie!

\- Lo lamento. Ejem. Yo tengo la capacidad de poder poseer cuerpos y hacerme invisible.

\- ¡Siguiente! ¡Damien!

El chico sol se aproximó al centro y sonrió. Gumball ya suponía que haría este

\- Yo puedo... ¡CANTAAAAAAR~! - Declaró mientras se arrancaba la camiseta y se arrodillaba con intensidad.

\- Oh, por amor de... ¡Siguiente! ¡Carmen!

Dejando al muchacho hacer su show, ignorándolo, la muchacha cactus que ahora tenía una considerable cantidad de tallos sonrió y avanzó con relativa calma.

\- Puedo resolver cálculos relativamente difíciles en tan solo segundos...

\- Era de esperar de la número uno de la clase en la selección femenina. - Murmuró Boberto al lado de Gumball, sorprendiéndolo levemente.

\- Aburrido... ¡Siguiente! ¡Leslie!

Carmen se acercó a Alan, que la veía con orgullo, y se acercó. Sin embargo, calculó mal la cercanía al rostro y se pinchó con una de las espinas de esta, muriendo terriblemente.

Silencio. Los pedazos de globos se dispersaron terriblemente, siendo el rostro de este que que dió con el hocico de Gumball.

\- Oh. Que horror.

El felino devolvió el pedazo entre sus dos dedos, algo trastornado por lo acontecido. La muchacha lloriqueó un poco, pero no dudó en tomar los pedazos y largarse a la enfermería.

Leslie alzó levemente su maceta para poder caminar y avanzó con sus cuatro patas hasta el centro del lugar. Tosió levemente y suspiró.

\- ¡Me ciento agraciado por esta oportunidad! ¡Pudo tocar flauta y violín! ¡Pudo bailar!

Gumball miró esto con desagrado al completo.

\- ¿Por qué diablos habla así?

\- Leslie tiene un problema de malapropismos. Al grado de confundir todas las palabras que dice.

\- Por todos los cielos. Que agonía.

\- ¡Siguiente! ¡Boberto!

\- Abran paso a una estrella. - Declaró el robot burlesco mientras daba un paso muy estirado hacia el centro, impulsándose hasta allí.

Los dos enorme ojos de Boberto y su sistema de comunicación fueron una sorpresa para Gumball, más que verlo con seis brazos y más alto y delgado.

\- Puedo activar un modo de combate capaz de arrasar con la ciudad fácilmente. Puedo levantar pesos irracionales. Puedo volar con los propulsores de mis pies. Puedo tocar cualquier instrumento en mis manos. Cada mes obtengo mejoras en mi software del sistema operativo "Windows Prometeus", para poder hacer cosas aún más increíbles.

\- Increíble... ¡Siguiente! ¡Tina!

La enorme tiranosaurio se acercó al escenario desde afuera, a sabiendas de que su peso destruiría el escenario.

\- Puedo patinar. Puedo armar un cubo Rubik sin verlo. Puedo demoler casi todo con mis dientes.

Silencio.

\- ¿Cómo diablos puedes hacer lo del cubo?

\- No lo sé. Supongo que práctica.

\- ¡Siguiente! ¡Héctor! Oh, cierto...

Simian se dirigió a la salida del teatro, en búsqueda del gigante. Gumball claramente no pensaba quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, así que la siguió. Evidentemente, más gente de sumó a la búsqueda.

Al llegar al patio escolar, todos pudieron ver al solitario gigante parado en el patio escolar, mirando el cielo. Desde la posición de ellos, podían notar como claramente era imposible llegar a hasta Héctor sin tener que trepar su cuerpo. Dos aves-avión que sobrevolaban cerca se chocaron con sus nalgas y cayeron al suelo brutalmente.

\- Supongo que nadie podría hacerle la pregunta...

\- ¡Yo si puedo!

\- Yo también.

Boberto y Carrie no esperaron respuesta y se mandaron en una carrera aérea hacia el gigante. El resto de alumnos observaba el enfrentamiento, abrumados.

\- Mientras esperamos... ¡Sussie! ¡Tú sigues!

La chinikin dió dos pasos al frente con seriedad, para sonreír.

\- Me gusta comer.

Silencio.

\- ¡Siguiente! ¡Juke!

El muchacho de cabeza de radio estereo ahora era un joven con un equipo de música con disquera y dos parlantes a los lados, sostenidos por sus hombros.

Tocó una especie de botón que estaba en su frente y tosió suavemente.

\- Puedo hacer Beatbox y replicar instrumentos desde mi boca.

\- Hmm... Siguiente. Ala-. Cierto, se murió. ¿Alguien sabe que talentos tiene?

\- ¡Volar! ¡Es bueno en el Ajedrez! ¡Es increíble~! - Comentó Masami con un brillo increíble en su composición.

~ Está enamorada de él. - Fue el obvio resultado del pensamiento grupal que todos hicieron al verla expresar sus pensamientos tan intensamente.

\- ¡Siguiente! ¡Anton!

El chico tostada dió dos pasos, sintiendo miedo por las miradas. Estaba por hablar, cuando Héctor lo pisó brutalmente por accidente. Carrie y Boberto aparecieron a ambos lados de su pata, anunciando que Héctor es completamente normal y no tiene talento alguno.

\- ¡Siguiente! ¡Idaho!

\- ¿Nadie va decir nada por-? - Consultó Gumball por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¡Silencio, Watterson! ¡Muestra respeto hacia tus compañeros!

La papa ahora era más grande, curiosamente seguía siendo enano y el resto de su "enorme" cuerpo era su frente. Avanzó con una sonrisa que mostraba los únicos tres dientes que tenía dibujados y suspiró.

\- ¡Puedo cantar! ¡Puedo-!

El pobre también fue interrumpido abruptamente por otro pisotón de Héctor, que buscaba la manera de posicionarse para ver a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Siguiente! ¡Clayton!

\- ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¡Acaban de-!

\- ¡Gumball! ¡Respeta a los demás! ¡Todos están dando de sí! - Regañó Tina con algo de enojo por las faltas de respeto de su compañero.

\- ¡P-Pero! ¡Es que! ¡No ven que...!

\- ¡Shhh!

El felino se arrugó por completo ante el pedido de una gran cantidad de personas y se calló. La bola de arcilla saltó dos veces y sonrió hacia la profesora.

\- ¡Puedo transformarme en lo que quiera! ¡También puedo inmovilizar a la gente!

Creó un largo brazo hasta el hombro de Damien, presionando una sección de su cuello levemente, desmayando al muchacho increíblemente.

\- ¡ÚNETE A MÍ! - Exclamó Gumball con una rabua inhumana, desparramando espuma de su boca, y abruptas intensiones asesinas hacia el inmovilizado compañero de clases. Boberto lo había inmovilizado a él para no lastimar al joven sol.

\- Gumball. Detente. - Declaraba Boberto mientras era arrastrado por la brutal fuerza de sus compañero.

\- ¡Siguiente! ¡Ocho!

\- Soy fuerte. Puedo usar trucos en la vida real. Puedo volar. Puedo disparar rayos desde mi boca.

\- Hmm... Hmm... Perfecto. ¡Siguiente! ¡Jamie!

La acosadora suspiró amargada mientras miraba a Gumball de reojo con cierto recelo.

\- Toco el violín.

Silencio.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¡Bien! ¡Rachel! ¡Eres la última!

La joven por otra parte sonrió con algo de ilusión y se aproximó al centro.

\- ¡Puedo cantar, bailar y tocar la guitarra!

Al oír eso último, Gumball notó como la joven fantasma se encogía de hombros levemente.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- ¿Hmm? ¡N-Nada! ¡Solo estaba pensando!

* * *

Día terminado. El atardecer aferró el horizonte con lujo y los alumnos se retiraron con férrea desesperación.

\- ¡Gumball! ¡Aquí!

Ya que el pobre felino no tenía vehículo para ir a su casa, debía tomar el autobús. El felino no llegó a notar a Carrie cuando si notó a Molly que estaba sentada a dos asientos enfrente.

\- Molly. ¿Es buen momento para las preguntas?

La dinosaurio asintió sonrojada, permitiéndole sentarse a su lado. El muchacho sacó una especie de anotador y se lo cedió a ella, sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Solo debo anotar las respuestas?

\- Tal y como quieras.

El viaje iba en silencio. El muchacho comenzó a silbar suavemente, disfrutando del momento de paz a su alrededor.

En tiempos de guerra, la música siempre era una salvación.

Claro, si ignoramos la declaración de guerra que Carrie le hizo a la pobre muchacha

* * *

Llegada. El autobús se detuvo en la casa de los Watterson y los tres jóvenes de la familia bajaron. Claro, Gumball tardó un poco más al despedirse de Carrie que, con un abrazo muy afectivo, lo tenía aferrado por un buen rato.

\- Te veo en la cena, Rocky.

Desde las ventanas, todos los que quedaron en el vehículo veían a Gumball conversando con su hermana, quien lo veía con sospecha y cierto recelo, y a Darwin, que luchaba por abrir la puerta de la casa, que tenía una manija redonda.

Los hermanos entraron. Darwin fue inmediatamente escaleras arriba. Anaís suspiró y fue a la cocina y Gumball solo se quedó observando la sala.

El sofá había sido reparado numerosas veces en el pasado. Recuerdo legítimo del sin fin de travesuras que toleró de él y su hermano. La lámpara también. Incluso el televisor, que ahora era un pantalla plana.

Suspiró levemente y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño. Su hermana había estado indagando en saber quién era la chica que había estado con él en el incidente desde un principio. Hay veces en que lo olvidaba, pero siempre buscaba saber quién era cuando podía.

\- _No te preocupes. Es una genio, pero no una asesina._

Decir eso solo no fue suficiente para Carrie para que no se estremeciera del horror ante las veces que llegó a ver a la coneja con un rostro de muerte ante toda mujer que estaba cerca de su hermano.

Tras ascender al primer piso, Gumball notó su antigua habitación, ahora solo de Darwin y la miró con algo de nostalgia.

\- Viejos tiempos... - Murmuró mientras se dirigía a la habitación de sus padres.

Al abrir la puerta, lo único que notó fue a su padre durmiendo tranquilamente. Suspiró y se adentró, apagando el aire acondicionado. El hombre amaba los climas frescos y también amaba amplificarlos.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño. Al acceder, observó que todo era exactamente igual a los tiempos anteriores, a excepción de una pequeña ventana polarizada que había sido agregada para ventilar el lugar.

Se adentró y abrió el agua del lavamanos. Se miró al espejo unos segundos, notando su estado tan deteriorado con algo más de amargura.

Se juntó un poco de agua en las patas, ignorando como su buzo negro se mojaba y sus mangas se volvían absorbentes esponjas. Finalmente, se echó el conjunto al rostro y suspiró.

Se removió el enorme atuendo, mostrando una camiseta blanca mangas cortas con el símbolo de una calavera floreada que Carrie portaba cuando era niña.

Gumball observó el espejo nuevamente, con detenimiento y seriedad. Cerró los ojos con algo de lentitud y los abrió con firmeza.

Puerta trabada. Cerró con la llave interna, preparó el agua de la bañera y finalmente comenzó a desnudarse.

Al terminar, el felino abrió la cabina pequeña del espejo y retiró una sola cosa: una navaja. Al abrirla, pudo notar su reflejo en la hoja.

Rápidamente, la acercó a su cuello y la sostuvo a centímetros de su piel, sosteniéndola con firmeza y manos temblorosas.

Comenzó a hacer quejidos por la presión, buscando el valor para poder hacer el corte fino que dejaría la situación más que irreversible.

Presión. Dolor. Ira. Desagrado. Repulsión. Melancolía...

Miró su reflejo al espejo. El agua caía a una velocidad insesante contra la bañera, generando un único ruido abrumador en el área, así como también chocaba contra la boquilla de salida que tenía una ligera desviación, generando un sonido agudo y potente que se mantenía constante.

\- Uno...

El sonido se hacía más y más agudo. El latir del corazón resuena y retumba con brutalidad mientras el pelaje de todo su cuerpo se eriza con agresividad mientras siente que el momento se hace más inevitable.

\- D-Dos...

El momento se vuelve sofocante. Quiere gritar. Quiere vomitar. Quiere acabar todo de inmediato.

La agonía se vuelve intermitente y comprende que esto no es una solución. Es una perdida más en el mundo. Una ligera mariposa perdida en el basto jardín de armas de fuego oxidadas que se desvanecía con el humo de cigarrillos y pólvora. Tóxico e infrecuente. Algo claro y desvanecedor.

\- Tre-...

Golpes a la puerta. El muchacho quedó completamente estático mientras oía los llamados a la puerta. Al observarla, solo llegó a oír la voz de su hermana.

\- ¡Gumball! ¡Apúrate con el agua! ¡No te tardes!

La navaja cae. Para suerte, su pie retiene el mango y no genera ruido alguno. Se sostiene del lavamanos, tambaleante, sudando y respirando agitado.

\- S-Sí. Ya termino...

Abandonando el área, la hermana desaparece con sonoros pasos, devuelta a la cocina. Su aparición oportuna cuál ángel guardián o demonio torturador.

Cae de rodillas. Lágrimas caen de sus ojos mientras sigue aferrado al lavamanos. Él solo hecho de seguir vivo le pesaba. Él solo hecho de estar aquí le dolía...

El solo hecho de ser lo que era le parecía irremediable.

* * *

Segundo piso. Con una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas anchas, el muchacho llegó a su cuarto y se adentró con su ropa sucia en manos.

El área era relajante y, en cierto grado, encantadora. Su aspecto vacío era lo que podía generar ciertos puntos en contra.

Lanzó todo a la cama destendida y se acostó sobre esta, mirando el techo.

~ Otro día sin lograrlo...

Cerró los ojos para relajarse un momento y simplemente descansar, más no duró mucho hasta que su teléfono comenzó a vibrar desde su pantalón, que estaba cerca de su almohada.

\- ¿No puedo sumergirme en paz por solo 5 minutos?

Pues no. Más bien, cierta fantasma se lo impidió. Su mensaje privado era el único que destacaba entre los de su hermana y el grupo escolar, dónde volvieron a incluir a Damien.

 _Si te veo coquetear con otra chica, me enfadaré (ง'̀-'́)ง (Carrie)_

Vena enmarcada en la frente. Gumball, avergonzado y enfurecido, no dudó en reacomodarse y comenzar a escribir.

 _¡¿Acaso eres mi novia?! ¡Ni siquiera te me acerques! (Gumball)_

Tras dicho comentario, recibió un repentino archivo de texto que, al abrirlo, contenía una serie de instrucciones y cosas varias que el muchacho no comprendía.

 _¡Tenemos que hacer que tus talentos se luzcan en la noche! ¡Entrenaremos juntos! ¡Nos vemos en el basurero mañana! (Carrie)_

 _¡Ni creas que apareceré! (Gumball)_

 _¡Oh, Watterson! ¡Sé que lo harás! (Carrie)_

El contacto acabó y él solo suspiró avergonzado. El celular cayó a su lado, rebotando del colchón hacia el suelo, desplomándose en un golpe seco.

\- Fuck...

Él solo suspiró nuevamente. ¿Qué podía ser peor que una Carrie acosadora? Una Carrie Yandere.

* * *

Nuevo día, nuevo comienzo. Gumball estaba parado en la entrada del basurero de la ciudad. Miró dicho lugar con cierto recelo y curiosidad...

Esta no había sido la primera vez que había ido a este lugar, y seguramente no sería la última.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, pateando una lata en el proceso hacia una montaña, notando que se podía notar a Tina roncando en un monticulo similar a un nido que estaba cerca de un almacén enorme.

Él tenía una camiseta larga y ajustada de color negro, rota en una manga que parecía haber sido rasgada por un forcejeo. Su pantalón era un deportivo largo y negro. Seguía viniendo sin calzado a donde fuera.

\- ¡Yoh! ¡Gatito guapo! ¡Sabía que vendrías!

Alzó la vista hacia una montaña, sintiendo como su garganta se secaba al completo y su rostro enrojecía brutalmente.

En la cima, flotando con una mano en su gorra y la otra en un látigo, Carrie sonreía traviesa mientras denotaba un atuendo parecido al de un general de las armadas comunistas. Su falda ahora era una especie de calza ajustada que solo dejaba sobresalir la punta de su cola. Llevaba una musculosa, una chaqueta, una gorra, un listón al hombro rojo con el símbolo de su calavera y un látigo que Dios sabe dónde sacó.

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-?!

\- "¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-?!" ¿Qué ocurre, soldado? ¿Acaso le parezco atractiva?

Se tomó un momento para alzar el látigo y tomarlo desde su nuca, dejando lucir una sencilla faceta sensual mientras relucía de frente sus pechos. El felino tuvo que voltear mientras se cubría la sangre de la nariz.

\- ¡PARA NADA! ¿Eh?

Mirando a lo lejos, notó a Boberto pintado con los colores del traje marrón de Carrie y portando un ridículamente enorme sombrero de la misma armada golpeando suavemente a Tina, que tenía un pequeño chaleco ridículamente estirado y a casi romperse, así como un diminuto sombrero de la armada, en un intento de despertarla.

\- ¿Por qué diablos los sombreros están tan mal distribuidos entre ustedes?

\- Perdí "Piedra, Papel, Tijeras". Quiero morirme de una manera tan poco sensible posible. - Declaró el robot con un aparente protocolo automático, pero con una tonalidad depresiva.

\- Imagino que Carrie ganó... - Dedujo al notar que ella era la única en sostener un sombrero acorde a su tamaño.

\- ¿Hmm? Ganó Tina. Tuve que rogarle porque me diera el liderazgo en lo que llegabas...

Silencio.

\- Eso quiere decir que Carrie fue la primera en perder... ¡Momento! ¿Cómo diablos un tiranosaurio con tres dedos puede ganarles a ustedes sin ver sus propios dedos? ¿Cómo es que Boberto...? ¡No tiene dedos! ¡Ni siquiera tú! ¿Sabes qué? Ya ni voy a intentar buscar respuestas, si quedo con más preguntas en el camino.

Suspiró con pesadez, se colocó la capucha, apretando con los cordones para que su rostro apenas fuera visible, y se acostó cerca del hocico de Tina. Boberto y Carrie vieron esto con cierta envidia y se fueron buscando un rincón para acomodarse. Ya el solo verlo relajado era algo que les generaba agotamiento.

\- ¡Hey, Gumball! - Comentó ella mientras descansaba, tomando la cola del dinosaurio para posarla sobre sus rodillas y acariciarla.

\- Hmm... - Respondió vagamente mientras seguía con los brazos detrás de su nuca, descansando en el pecho de la tiranosaurio, cerca de su hocico.

\- ¿Anoche tuviste una cena con la familia de Rocky?

\- Sí... Fue algo que no quiero volver a experimentar. - Susurró con una mueca tensa, en lo que veía a Boberto desactivar sus brazos y piernas, quedando como un pedazo de hojalata apoyado sobre el animal.

\- ¿Tan malo fue? - Consultó con cautela al notar ese gesto.

\- Ignoramos el hecho de que el objetivo de la cena era para incentivarme a algo bastante distinto a lo que suelo hacer, entonces tuve una cena normal.

\- ¡Cuentanos algo bueno de ello entonces!

\- No hicimos mucho. Solo discutimos con respecto a la noche de talentos y después recordamos cosas...

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Cuando yo estaba en la otra escuela y comenzaba a trabajar de medio tiempo, los padres de Rocky fueron mis primeros clientes...

\- ¡Oh! Imagino diste una gran impresi-.

\- Apenas me vió el señor Robinson, me echaron a escobazos.

\- Oh...

\- El punto es que logré obtener el trabajo gracias a su esposa. Su marido dudaba de que fuera una persona buena y reformada, lo que derivó a unas discusiones y algunos problemas. Yo trabajaría en el frente y patio, pero no entraría a la casa en absoluto.

\- ¿Desenlace?

\- Las cosas fueron bien... Hasta que la podadora que tomé, y me dejó, se incendió.

\- Bien. Ya me cae mal ese hombre...

\- Pero aquí llega la mejor parte. Cuando la máquina dejo de funcionar, me quedaban 2 metros de largo para terminar. Sin embargo no me quedaba nada para hacerlo, ya que mi podadora se había hecho pomada en ese entonces... O asi lo creí... Dentro del armario de la casa...

\- ¡Entraste a la casa! ¡¿A pesar de que te dijo que no!?

\- Si. Pero la intención no era mala, solo quería conseguir algo para terminar el trabajo. Luego de buscar por 12 minutos, encontré una antigua podadora de mano, la cual estaba dañada, sucia y oxidada. Claramente me puse a repararla. Luego de un tiempo que olvidé por completo, me puse a podar rápidamente. El señor Robinson esperaba que hiciera algo así. Luego de una discusión, él confesó sus planes de intentar demostrar que yo era "malvado" y no me pagó. Generalmente debí que haber ido a discutirlo con mis padres, pero no hice nada, ya que las cosas estaban mal entre nosotros. Unas semanas después, alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa cuando mis padres fueron a un evento con mi hermano.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Al atender, apareció su esposa, con un rostro de muerte, el cabello desarreglado y un paquete de dinero en manos. Lo único que me dijo fue "Gran trabajo, muchacho" y sin más, se retiró. Al abrir el paquete, encontre una nota por en medio de la paga. Era el señor Robinson, discupandose por su actitud inmadura y su desconfianza, asumiendo que hice un buen trabajo. Acepté las disculpas y tiempo después me convertí en su más importante trabajador hogareño y la persona de más confianza que conoció en sus alrededores.

\- Eres muy bueno, Gumball. - Afirmó Carrie mientras demostraba gestos de quedarse claramente dormida.

\- ¿Buena? No, Carrie. Soy todo, menos bueno... Soy un avaricioso, desconfiado y cruel chico que solo busca salvarse de cualquier problema sin importar si es a costa del otro... O incluso si se puede ganar dinero por ello.

Esperaba una respuesta, pero notó que Carrie se había dormido por completo. Soltó una suave risa hueca, notando que el sol comenzaba a elevarse levemente en el cielo.

\- Quizás... Pueda disfrutar esto más seguido. - Declaró suavemente al reconocer que ni siquiera preguntó el motivo por el cual había venido hasta allí, siendo que esperaba comprender aún más por qué usaban atuendos de una era militar.

~ Momento... ¿Será que me dejaron uno para mí?

* * *

 ** _Hello xd. ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? ¿Ando atrayendo gente o las estoy espantando?_**

 ** _Como han de esperar, viene la excusa. Mi queridísimo Wattpad de toda la vida no guardó el capítulo casi terminado de Diciembre de 2019. Por ende, tuve que empezar de cero. Perdón por la demora._**

 ** _¿Les gustó el desarrollo brevemente ridículo de "Whatsapp"? (ya estoy buscando un nombre en condiciones para_ _parodiarlo_ _xd)_**

 ** _¿Qué piensan de Rocky que aparentemente es más inteligente de lo que parece (además de su talento extraño)?_**

 ** _¿Qué les parece la amistad tóxica de Gumball y su pandilla?_ _Xd_**

 ** _¿Cómo reaccionaron ante las cosas extrañas que fuí implementando? ¿Les gustó que mantenga la escencia de la serie?_**

 ** _Ya he dejado constancia de la rivalidad de Damien y Gumball, al menos eso creo. ¿Les parece interesante? Tendrá un gran parecido a cuando lo tenía con Tobías._**

 ** _Los secretos de la otra escuela comienzan a salir lentamente. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí y qué tan involucrado estuvo Gumball en eso?_**

 ** _¿Qué piensan de la interacción de_ _Simian_ _y Sr._ _Small_ _? ¿Debí mantener un profesionalismo más claro entre ambos?_**

 ** _Ya que he mostrado al curso de compañía de Gumball, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Notaron alguna discrepancia?_**

 ** _¿Molly presenta un desafío para Carrie? Ya lo veremos..._**

 ** _¿Les gustó la interacción de Gumball y sus amigos al final?_**

 ** _Gumball tiene novedades de los cambios que han acontecido su alrededor. Es hora de ponerlos en frente y comenzar a afrontarlos._**

 ** _Finalmente, el intento de suicidio de Gumball. Claro me basé en un intento real de mi vida, por lo que espero sea tan abrumador y expectante para ustedes, dejando en claro el estado lamentable en el que se encuentra la psique de nuestro protagonista._**

 ** _Nada más gente, espero me disculpen por tardar y que disfruten esto en el tiempo de cuarentena. Cuídense,_ _lavense_ _las manos y no salgan de sus casas. Los quiero uwu_**

 ** _Nadas más. Nos leemos prontos. (Apu_ _mode_ _)_**


End file.
